Ella está prohibida!
by vawee
Summary: Naruto es un joven universitario que vive en una residencia de estudiantes muy peculiar. Su vida es tranquila y aburrida, pero todo cambia cuando una desconocida de ojos perla lo aborda en un estrecho pasillo de la facultad, Dándole un apasionado beso que rayaba en lo desvergonzado. La arrebatadora chica desapareció tan rápido como llegó y dejó a Naruto con un deseo desquiciante.
1. Chapter 1

"Semana de exámenes finales" podía leerse en el título del papel que sostenía un joven estudiante entre sus manos, más un horario detallado de cada uno de los exámenes que habría esa semana. Apenas era lunes y ya había pasado por dos terroríficos exámenes y sin mucha suerte, salió de ellos con la mitad de las preguntas contestadas. Su segundo año de universidad estaba siendo un completo desastre, no lograba encontrar nada que lo animara o motivara, era realmente frustrante. Ya ni siquiera estaba seguro si entrar a la universidad había sido buena idea. Siguió caminando por el estrecho pasillo del campus mientras arrugaba el calendario y lo lanzaba a un basurero a su paso. Se puso los audífonos en los oídos y se sentó en lo alto de las escaleras del segundo piso. Observó cómo los estudiantes iban y venían de un aula a otra, pero realmente no le ponía atención a nada ni a nadie. Si tan solo algo interesante pasara, si tan solo algo lo motivara a levantarse cada día, quizás las cosas empezarían a ir mejor. Pero por más que esperaba nada pasaba.

Los exámenes del primer año habían sido sencillos incluso para él, que no era ningún genio, pero el segundo año hasta ahora había sido un verdadero reto, un reto al cual no quería seguir dando batalla. Para rematar había terminado con su novia el año pasado, él ya lo estaba superando, pero ella seguía apareciendo en su vida a ratos, siempre para fastidiarlo. Por donde lo viera el desafío de avanzar se hacía tortuoso.

Cerró los ojos por un momento para descansar, cuando escuchó un ruido extraño, al abrirlos buscó el origen de este sonido y vio como una chica se había tropezado con el basurero en el que anteriormente había desechado ese trozo de papel. La chica era hermosa, de piel pálida y tersa, cabello largo y obscuro con reflejos azulados y una figura esbelta pero curvilínea. Llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco con tirantes que le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus firmes muslos. Podría ser por eso, que un par de pervertidos que parecían de último año la estaban arrinconando contra una pila de loquers.

-Oye preciosa, ¿De qué carrera eres? No te había visto por aquí

-Deberías venir con nosotros, vamos a beber algo al final del campus, acompáñanos - Uno de ellos la tomó por la muñeca y la jaló hacia él.

-E… espera yo – Alcanzó a protestar antes de sentir como un brazo le rodeaba los hombros y al mismo tiempo el chico que la agarraba con fuerza de la muñeca, era golpeado con un ágil movimiento que hizo que la soltara de inmediato.

-¿Te hice esperar amor? Lo siento – Dijo el chico, evidenciando la "relación" que tenían.

El par de pervertidos se miraron y como si se comunicaran por telepatía, ambos se dieron la vuelta y se largaron rápidamente del lugar, con unas caras de evidente fastidio.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño? – Le preguntó preocupado antes de sacar su brazo.

La joven elevó su rosto para ver a su salvador y se topó con un atractivo joven de tez tostada, ojos azules y brillantes como el cielo veraniego y preciosos cabellos rubios. Quedó impresionada por el apuesto joven y solo pudo responder – A… Arigato.

Naruto tuvo que bajar un poco la mirada para corroborar que la preciosa chica estuviera bien, examinó con detenimiento su rostro, solo con la intención de descartar cualquier agresión que esos idiotas pudieran haberle causado. Pero cuando vio si pulcro rostro nívea, sus puros ojos opalinos mirándolo y esos labios rosados agradeciéndole con ternura. Su mente quedó en blanco, esa chica no solo tenía un cuerpo de infarto, también tenía la cara de un ángel.

-De nada, me alegro que no te haya pasado nada – Le dijo apartando la mirada, si la seguía mirando tan fijamente, temía que ella pensara que otro pervertido la hubiera abordado, pero cuando volvió a mirarla, se dio cuenta de que ella observaba hacia ambos lados con impaciencia - ¿Esperas a alguien? – Preguntó mientras sacaba el brazo de sus hombros, pero sin aumentar la estrecha distancia entre ellos.

-No, mas bien, todo lo contrario – Dijo mientras continuaba haciendo guardia con la mirada.

-¿Evitas a alguien? Entonces ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine a buscar un formulario de inscripción para el simulacro de exámenes de admisión. Ya me iba cuando esos chicos se me acercaron, creí que estaba pasando desapercibida.

-(Una chica como tú no pasaría desapercibida en ningún lado) – Pensó para sí Naruto mientras miraba como la cara de la joven se trasformaba, palideció de repente mientras miraba hacia su lado izquierdo.

En ese momento pasó lo que tanto temía Hinata, se había quedado en un mismo lugar por mucho tiempo, saliendo de un aula con sus libros en la mano, estaba a quien tanto había evitado encontrarse. Hablando animadamente con una chica, el apuesto joven de cabello blanco, ojos grises y distinguida figura, empezaba a caminar en su dirección.

Naruto consternado por la faz de la chica, volteó la cara hacia donde ella miraba, pudo divisar a un joven alto a la distancia, pero no pudo examinarlo más, ya que la preciosura que tenía en frente lo agarró de borde del escote de su camiseta y lo jaló hacia ella. Solo pudo escuchar como ella le decía "Lo siento" Antes de que esos suaves y rosados labios se unieran a los suyos.

Naruto quedó en Shock pro unos instantes, pero no tardó en entender el significado de ese sorpresivo beso, ella quería darle celos a otra persona que los estaba viendo en ese preciso momento. Y aunque no le gustaba nada ser utilizado de esa forma por una desconocida, si iba a comportarse como héroe, lo haría hasta el final y con estilo.

Hinata abrazó el cuello de su cómplice acercándolo más a su cuerpo, siendo acorralada contra los casilleros a su espalda. La sorpresa que provocó al chico hizo que él abriera levemente sus labios para lanzar un suspiro de exclamación, lo que aprovechó para llevar el beso al siguiente nivel. Si iba a actuar para poner celoso a Tonery, lo haría con todas sus armas. Hinata aprovechó la oportunidad e introdujo su lengua en la boca del guapo chico, quien al parecer no pretendía cortar la actuación. Sus lenguas se frotaban con insistencia mientras sus cuerpos se acercaban más el uno contra el otro.

No era más que un acto, pero ambos jóvenes empezaron a sentir como la temperatura del lugar aumentaba, sus labios se separaban por instantes y la lengua de Naruto salía al asecho para recuperar esos cálidos labios femeninos, empezó a sentir como la joven se estremecía contra su cuerpo y se movía deliciosamente contra su pecho. Las manos de Naruto se posicionaron en las amplias caderas de la joven y lentamente recorrió sus curvas hasta llegar a su cintura. Quizás estaba siendo un poco atrevido, pero sentir las espectaculares curvas de esa mujer lo descontrolaron notoriamente. Lamentó tener que sacar una de sus manos de la cintura de la joven para acariciar su sedoso cabello y deslizar su mano hasta la nuca de Hinata para empujar su rostro y profundizar el beso. Sus lenguas se rozaban descaradamente, los besos cada vez eran más húmedos, calientes y descontrolados, de alguna forma llegaron a un punto donde el propósito inicial de ese beso había sido olvidado y los dos disfrutaban enormemente de esas caricias.

Ninguno supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero los candentes besos los estaban dejando sin aliento y pausadamente bajaron la intensidad de este para separarse mirándose a los ojos, un fino hilo que quedó entre ellos fue la prueba de la intensidad de su furtivo encuentro.

Los dos respiraban agitadamente y no podían dejar de mirarse el uno al otro, la chica se sintió abrumada por las fuertes sensaciones que ese hombre despertó en ella con ese beso y avergonzada no puso mirarlo más mientras trataba de regular su respiración.

Mientras que el chico, que aun abrazaba la cintura de la joven lo único que deseaba era seguir con lo que estaban haciendo, si ella lo deseaba podían sacarle celos a ese desgraciado durante horas.

Cuando Hinata se vio más tranquila tomó la mano que Naruto aún tenía en su cintura y lo guió hacia las escaleras, ambos bajaron precipitadamente, y al momento de girar por ellas, Hinata se atrevió a mirar por donde había visto anteriormente a Tonery, el chico estaba en el mismo lugar, perplejo, mirando como se marchaba con otro hombre. Con una pequeña sensación de victoria, la chica sonrió descaradamente, pero volvió a la realidad al mirar a su cómplice.

-Lo lamento, no debí haber hecho eso así sin más. No quisiera meterte en problemas – se disculpó la joven apenada y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-(Pero si no hay nada que lamentar, fue algo increíble) – Pensó para si - No te preocupes, no me metiste en problemas ni nada.

-¡Pero, si tu novia se llega a enterar!

-Jajaja Tranquila yo no tengo novia ni nada parecido.

-Ya veo, es un alivio – Dijo más tranquila – Bueno muchas gracias, fuiste todo un héroe hoy, me gustaría agradecerte apropiadamente, pero ya tengo que irme a casa.

-Adiós – Se despidió con una sonrisa encantadora, mientras pensaba que era imposible haber recibido un mejor agradecimiento que ese apasionado beso.

-Adiós – Dijo mientras se alejaba despidiéndose con la palma de su mano y dándole una cálida sonrisa a su salvador.

Naruto vio como la hermosa chica se alejaba rápidamente de su vista y la miró hasta que desapareció de su campo visual. Ese día definitivamente había sido en mejor de todo el semestre, se planteó que quizás pasar a tercer año de universidad no sería tan malo, si es que podía ver a esa chica nuevamente. Con eso en mente, dio media vuelta y entró en el edificio para ir a buscar el arrugado calendario de exámenes.


	2. Un encuentro inesperado

Un reencuentro inesperado

El sol se filtraba por las desteñidas cortinas de la habitación, haciendo que unos azules ojos se abrieran con dificultad por el intenso resplandor. Todavía era muy temprano para levantarse, la alarma no había sonado y las sabanas de su cama eran tan cálidas y suaves.

Pero algo interrumpió esa apacible mañana, el pitido intermitente de un camión retrocediendo llamó la atención del chico cómodamente acostado. Hoy era lunes, el camión de la basura no pasaba ese día, entonces ¿Que era ese ruido tan molesto que no lo dejaba dormir?

Fastidiado por la interrupción elevó sus sabanas por el aire y saltó a regañadientes de la cama para gritar por la ventana a quien fuera el causante de su despertar. Caminó con paso firme hasta la ventana, abrió las cortinas y agarró con violencia un extremo de la ventana para empujarla hacia el otro lado. Cuando estuvo a punto de gritar al desconsiderado conductor del camión de mudanza que estaba al frente de la puerta de su residencia, paró en seco al ver una pequeña figura al lado de este. Acaso esa no era… ¿La chica de la facultad? Vió como su hermoso y largo cabello era iluminado por los rayos de sol de la mañana, las mejillas de Naruto se colorearon levemente y el acontecimiento pasado recorrió su mente como si lo hubieran golpeado en la cabeza.

A diferencia de la vez pasada, ella llevaba un atuendo mucho más casual y también un poco más atrevido, era un diminuto short de mezclilla que dejaba ver unas torneadas y largas piernas. Un top de radiante blanco que era muy simple, pero ajustado y dejaba a la vista un estremecedor escote.

Naruto solo la vio por un par de segundos, pero todo su cuerpo se estremeció al recordar el apasionado encuentro de la última vez. Tanto que quedó paralizado mirándola desde el segundo piso con su ira desvanecida, mientras que sus ojos registraban cada curva desvergonzadamente. La mujer que creyó poder tener entre sus brazos solo por una vez, estaba ahí en frente, hermosa y radiante, como la última vez que la vió. No podía perder esa oportunidad, tenía que ir tras ella.

Entonces, el sonido del golpe de la ventana contra la pared se dejó sentir con fuerza y el rostro de la chica que hasta ahora había estado mirando cómo se abrían las puertas del camión, se giró hacia el segundo piso de la casa, divisando a un joven semidesnudo que la miraba fijamente.

A Naruto le entró el pánico, avergonzado se apartó de la ventana rápidamente, arrastro las cortinas de un tirón y se escondió tras ellas. No podía quitarse de la cabeza esos opalinos ojos que conoció y observó con tanta profundidad tras el beso robado de esa chica. Cerró los ojos con esa imagen en mente para tratar de calmar su corazón, que iba a mil por hora. En ese momento sintió un ruido cien veces más molesto que el anterior. Varios golpes en la puerta hicieron que abriera los ojos de golpe y una voz que venía del otro lado le hicieron reconocer que no tenía mucho tiempo.

¡Hey! ¡Dobe! Levanta tu trasero y ven a ayudar con la mudanza.

¿¡Y quién va a querer ayudarte a ti con la…!? ¿he? ¿Mudanza? ¿A dónde te vas teme?

¿¡Cómo me voy a ir yo idiota!? Es la prima de Neji, ¡llega hoy! ¿Se te olvidó? Lo dijo ayer en la noche.

Ayer….?

Entonces Naruto empezó a recordar, ayer en la noche, estaban todos abajo en la sala común, bebiendo, como era de costumbre en esa casa. Él estaba sentado en su sillón de un cuerpo preferido, ya con su quinta cerveza de la noche y varios cortos de licor en el sistema, escuchando como los demás hablaban de trivialidades. Sakura decía que estaba harta de ser la única chica del grupo, mientras sacaba otra cerveza del mini bar. Posicionado estratégicamente para no tener que desplazarse a la cocina cada vez que les diera sed en las noches de fiesta, tardes de convivencia, o mañanas de resaca. Y Neji le respondió calmadamente que eso no duraría mucho tiempo más. A Naruto no le importaba realmente, estaba acostumbrado a su pequeño grupo y Sakura siempre había encajado bien en él. Aunque solo hubiera llegado a este por querer un poco de la atención de Sasuke. Porque por mucho que él la hubiera invitado a ir de fiesta a su residencia, ella no había aceptado hasta que por casualidad se encontró con Sasuke en el Campus. Cuando Naruto los presentó, los ojos de sakura brillaron como verdaderas esmeraldas e inmediatamente aceptó la invitación de Naruto. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no tenía ninguna oportunidad mientras Sasuke estuviera cerca, pero aun así, no podía evitar sentirse profundamente atraído por la belleza exótica y perspicacia de la joven mujer.

Recordando ese suceso, la mente de Naruto divagó durante varios minutos, mirando a la nada y terminándose hasta la última gota de su cerveza. Cuando recuperó la conciencia ya estaban todos dirigiéndose a sus habitaciones, Sasuke ofrecía ir a dejar a Sakura a su casa y ella aceptó tan feliz que parecía que vomitaba arcoíris. Ambos salieron para montar la motocicleta del azabache.

Sobre la mudanza… Bueno, no podía recordar nada. Absolutamente nada, ¿Cómo era posible?

¿Qué tanto haces? - Los golpes en la puerta se convirtieron en fuertes patadas – Baja rápido, no voy a hacer esto solo.

Ya voy teme – Dijo mientras tomaba uno de sus viejos jeans que estaba tirado en el suelo.

Escuchó como Sasuke bajaba las escaleras y respiró aliviado, y por fin pudo pensar claramente. Si la prima de Neji iba a vivir con ellos, eso significaba que la hermosa chica del beso ¿Era la nueva inquilina de la casa? ¿Cómo podía ser tan malditamente afortunado? ¡Tenía que tener el mejor Karma del mundo! Él se hubiera conformado con solo poder verla una vez más en el campus, pero no, ahí estaba ella, en la entrada de su casa, esperando a que él le abriera la puerta, era todo un sueño. Empezó a ponerse nervioso nuevamente, agradeció no haberle gritado hace unos minutos, hubiera sido un horrible reencuentro. Abrochó su cinturón y de nuevo trató de recordar la noche anterior. Pero nada, no sabía su nombre, de donde venía, donde estudiaba, podía adivinar que tendría unos 17 años por estar presentando el examen de admisión. Seguro que Neji había explicado todo de ella con detalle, pero como no había escuchado nada, era completamente ignorante. Sin pensar más en tonterías, se puso una camiseta limpia y salió por la puerta.

…...

Hinata estaba enfadada, su padre había sido demasiado desconsiderado esta vez, irse en un viaje de negocios durante un año completo y dejar a su hija a la deriva. Solo se preocupó por llevar consigo a Hanabi, que por supuesto se fue feliz de la vida con él. Ella por otra parte no podía hacer lo mismo, estaba en su último año de escuela preparatoria y no podía darse el lujo de perder un año en el extranjero. Quería entrar a la misma universidad que su primo el año siguiente, y para eso, necesitaba estar en el país y estudiar para el examen de admisión. Así pues, sin nada más que hacer decidió irse a vivir por una temporada a la casa de estudios que administraba Neji, en ella solo residían estudiantes de universidad, pero su primo le aseguró que nadie la molestaría y empezaría a acostumbrarse al ambiente universitario, y si el viaje de su tío se alargaba, podía seguir viviendo ahí y estaría cerca de la universidad.

Hinata siempre había querido mucho a su primo que era muy protector con ella, parecía su hermano mayor, por su actitud y extraordinario parecido. Por esto no dudó en irse a vivir con él. Pensaba la chica mientras miraba por la ventana del asiento del copiloto. Había tenido que contratar un camión de mudanza, porque a pesar de que Neji le había dicho que la casa era muy grande, las habitaciones desocupadas estaban completamente bacías. Así pues, empacó toda su habitación y pretendía dejarla instalada ese mismo día en su nueva residencia.

Examinaba con detenimiento el camino mientras recorrían las estrechas calles de su nuevo vecindario, a pesar de que su miraba estaba un poco perdida y carecía de ánimos para llevar una conversación con el conductor.

Ya llegamos Jovencita – Avisó el conductor mientras paraba frente a una enorme casa de estilo occidental, tres pisos de alto y proporciones cuadradas que se unían unas con otras en los lugares menos esperados. Parecía que la habían remodelado muchas veces construyendo nuevos cuartos. La casa se veía un poco descuidada y vieja, pero tenía su encanto, Hinata sintió que se adentraría a un temible laberinto.

Puede pasar al patio – Dijo Hinata al comprobar el número de la residencia. La casa tenía un extenso patio frontal con suelo de tierra, solo el portal tenía algunas flores bajo los ventanales. La entrada era una gran perta de madera obscura que coronaba unos cuantos escalones de blanco desteñido y sucio.

Después de estudiar un poco el lugar, Hinata se dispuso a esperar que uno de los compañeros de su primo abriera la puerta principal, después de todo el ruido del camión les abría avisado de su llegada.

Esa mañana Neji había tenido clases muy temprano, así que no se encontraba presente en la mudanza, así que la noche anterior dejó avisados a Naruto y a Sasuke del acontecimiento, para que la asistieran y dieran la bienvenida a su querida prima.

A pesar de que había llegado hace unos minutos aun nadie había salido de la casa, le pareció extraño porque su primo aseguró que abrían personas a su llegada. Además había visto a un chico en el segundo piso mirándola por la ventana. Solo lo vio por un par de segundos y no lo divisó bien, pero supuso que bajaría pronto. Por si acaso decidió ir a tocar el timbre de la entrada, no sin antes tomar un par de cajas de la parte trasera del camión. Una de las cajas le llegaba a la altura de la cabeza y le impedía ver con claridad el camino, así que se acercó lentamente al portal.

De pronto, algo se interpuso en su camino y se detuvo bruscamente, golpeándose la nariz con una de las cajas, la cual repentinamente fue levantada.

Te ayudo con esto – Dijo la voz de un chico frente a ella, cuando Hinata abrió los ojos tras el golpe, quedó perpleja. Era el mismo joven apuesto de la facultad, cabello rubio como rayo de sol, preciosos ojos azules y encantadoras marcas en sus mejillas, era inconfundible.

Tu…. Tu eres… – Dijo tímidamente, lo que a Naruto le pareció adorable.

Hola otra vez – Respondió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Vives aquí? - Preguntó con duda en su rostro

Ha… al fin te levantaste dobe – Escucharon ambos desde la puerta. Sasuke estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con un café en la mano - Bienvenida Hinata, somos los roommets de Neji – Dijo sin moverse de su lugar.

"Hinata" Pensó para si Naruto mientras miraba embelesado el rostro de su nueva compañera de casa.

Mucho gusto – Dijo Hinata a Sasuke y luego miró a Naruto, él le sonrió y con jovialidad dijo "Soy Naruto" – Mucho gusto Naruto-kun – Devolviéndole la sonrisa con la nariz un poco roja.

Naruto se dió la vuelta con la caja en sus manos y miró a Sasuke con un puchero de descontento – ¿No me estabas molestando para que me levantara a ayudar? ¿Qué haces tomando un café tan tranquilo?

Yo no funciono sin mi café de la mañana – Dijo con sonrisa irónica.

En fin ¡Mueve el trasero! – Naruto resignado pasó a su lado, ya que importaba, después de todo gracias a su poca consideración, había podido sorprender a Hinata – Oye teme ¿Cuál es el cuarto de Hinata?

El que está frente al tuyo dobe – te lo dijeron ayer.

¡Ha! Sí, Claro, claro, vamos Hinata te mostraré tu cuarto – Hinata que se había quedado atrás, se apresuró a entrar a la casa cuando escuchó su nombre.

La habitación a la que Naruto la llevó era espaciosa, con una gran ventana que daba al patio trasero. Tenía lindas pero descuidadas molduras de madera por todo el borde de la ventana, la puerta y el cielo de la habitación. Era encantadora, pero necesitaba una buena limpieza antes de colocar sus cosas.

Naruto dejó la caja en medio de la habitación y se volteó para mirarla.

Me sorprendiste mucho, estaba tan dormido cuando te vi por la ventana que pensé que estaba soñando.

Yo… lo siento – Dijo si mirarlo a la cara y con la caja aun entre sus manos – Cuando salí el campus estaba ¡tan avergonzada! No pensé que te volvería a ver.

Bueno, si me sorprendiste mucho. Pero tranquila, tampoco es para tanto – Mintió, porque el recuerdo de ese beso le había estado rondando toda la semana.

¡Claro que lo es! Yo nunca había hecho algo como eso, me sentí como una niña tonta después de lo que pasó – Dijo sonrojándose notoriamente – Pero, tengo que aceptar que me sentí un poco mejor después de eso, ese chico era mi ex novio, hace mucho que no lo veía y francamente no quería toparme con él. Así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue montar esa escena, yo… solo espero que no te hayas sentido pasado a llevar.

Escucha, no es que no me guste besar a chicas lindas como tú, pero tampoco me gusta que me utilicen así… - Dijo mientras alborotaba sus cabellos – Solo puedo decirte que, ese tipo debió sentirse como la peor escoria del planeta al verte en los brazos de otro – Dijo sonriendo abiertamente a su nueva vecina.

Hinata lo miró fijamente por unos segundos y después soltó una encantadora risa que dejó a Naruto embobado.

Muchas gracias, Naruto-kun.

Naruto salió de la habitación con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, pensando en lo estúpidamente feliz que se sintió al hacer reír a Hinata.

Mientras bajaba la escalera, Naruto se cruzó con Sasuke, que llevaba una pesada caja a la habitación de la nueva inquilina y no pudo evitar ver la estúpida sonrisa de su amigo. Inmediatamente lo supo, no podía engañarlo, las expresiones de Naruto era tan obvias y simples, igual que su personalidad.

Era exactamente la misma expresión que tenía cuando le presentó a Sakura un día soleado en el campus, Naruto la revoloteaba como un picaflor y era olímpicamente ignorado por la pelirosa. Ho cuando salía con Shion, a acosadora en potencia. En serio estaba a punto de catalogar a Naruto como el más mujeriego de la casa, pero esta vez se metería en más problemas que un rechazo o una lapa de ex novia. Si Neji se enteraba que siquiera tenía alguna pequeña intensión de pretender a Hinata, estaría de patitas en la calle de la noche a la mañana.

Teme, ten cuidado con lo que haces – Dijo Sasuke sin apartar su vista del camino. Naruto se detuvo en seco, miró a su amigo con una expresión muy diferente a una sonrisa bobalicona y no pronunció ni una sola palabra – Ella está prohibida – Sasuke solo sigió caminando en dirección a la habitación de Hinata, dejando a un frustrado Naruto, solo en las escaleras.


	3. El huracán Hinata

La residencia al fin estaba en paz, el camión de mudanza se había vaciado e ido del patio delantero, dejando marcadas las huellas de los pesados neumáticos en la tierra. Todos los muebles y cajas estaban mal distribuidos por el segundo piso, mientras que su dueña se preocupaba de sacar todo el polvo de su nueva habitación.

Sasuke ya había cumplido con su función y había acabado con la cuota de amabilidad de una semana después de haber acarreado cajas por casi una hora. Así que tomó uno de sus libros de la escuela y empezó a leer en la sala de estar junto con su segundo café de la mañana. Mientras Naruto, que ya iba atrasado a su primera clase de la semana, se daba vueltas por el segundo piso. Habitación, mochila, sala de estar, libros, cocina, cuadernos, baño, ducha, tercer piso, llaves, todo estaba por todas partes y se demoró más de 20 minutos en estar listo para salir, aunque la verdad no quería hacerlo. Cada vez que pasaba por la habitación de Hinata se detenía unos segundos o caminaba alargando el cuello para ver por la estrecha abertura de la puerta.

\- - ¿Estas segura de que no quieres ayuda? – Le preguntó por última vez antes de bajar las escaleras.

\- - Segura, no quiero molestarte, además, si algo es muy pesado para mi le pediré a Kiba-kun que me ayude cuando llegue – Dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo y abría una caja, rompiendo la cinta adhesiva con sus llaves.

\- - ¿Conoces a Kiba? – Preguntó intrigado

\- ¡Claro! Fuimos compañeros en el club de béisbol en mi escuela, hasta que se graduó el año pasado. Nos conocemos desde pequeños.

\- - Ya veo…. – Kiba era un chico que había llegado a la residencia el año pasado, él y Naruto se parecían mucho, tanto físicamente como en personalidad. Se llevaban bastante bien, siempre se quedaban bebiendo hasta tarde y hablando de la vida, pero él nunca le había hablado de su preciosa amiga de la infancia, porque si lo hubiera mencionado él lo recordaría ¿no? Realmente ya no estaba seguro de nada – Bueno, ya me voy, llegaré en la noche, nos vemos más tarde – Dijo mientras se despedía con la mano en el aire. Naruto se dirigía a las escaleras cuando sintió unos pasos detrás de él.

\- - Naruto-kun, Espera – Hinata se había levantado rápidamente, saltó la caja frente a ella y con un par de zancadas llegó a la espalda de Naruto, cuando él se dio media vuelta, ella se acercó y besó suavemente la mejilla izquierda del chico – Gracias por todo, que tengas un buen día – Dijo con una inocente sonrisa en su rostro y un leve rubor en las mejillas.

Naruto quedó un poco sorprendido, sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal y un rubor casi imperceptible espesaba a aparecer en sus mejillas, así que se dió la vuelta rápidamente para que Hinata no viera su reacción.

\- - Claro, nos vemos – Dijo con la mano extendida en el aire y dándole la espalda a la chica – Hinata quedó un poco desconcertada. Por lo poco que conocía a Naruto, sabía que era un joven muy agradable y alegre. ¿Quizás ella no le simpatizaba del todo? o Quizás se sintió incomodo porque recordó el beso que se dieron en la facultad. Probablemente debería ser más cuidadosa con la forma en la que trataba a Naruto, no quería incomodarlo, o hacerlo sentir utilizado de nuevo, le caía muy bien y quería llevar una buena relación con sus nuevos compañeros.

\- - Tendré más cuidado – Dijo antes de entrar nuevamente a su habitación.

…

-¿Y? ¡¿Cómo es ella?! – Preguntó eufóricamente la peli rosa, mientras se sentaba al lado de su amigo.

-¿Qué? – Naruto se sorprendió, la clase aun no comenzaba. Él estaba cómodamente sentado en una de las últimas filas del aula, con la mirada perdida pero fija en el pizarrón, mientras que una de sus manos acariciaba y sostenía su mejilla izquierda. Los alumnos empezaban a llegar a la clase y hacían ruido sordo en sus oídos. Estaba concentrado en revivir los acontecimientos de esa mañana. Pero Sakura lo liberó del hechizo con una pregunta, demasiado complicada de responder para su gusto ¿Cómo es ella? ¿Cómo es Hinata? Pues es preciosa, adorable, intrigante, es atrevida, pero un poco tímida, endemoniadamente sexy y algo manipuladora – ¡Ha! Es… normal.

-¡¿Qué tipo de respuesta es esa?! Dime algo más, ¿Es linda?

-Hem… si, es linda…

-¡¿Es más linda que yo?! ¿Qué pensó Sasuke-kun de ella?

-¿Y cómo voy a saber qué piensa de ella? ¡No leo su mente! – Naruto se arrepintió inmediatamente de lo que había dicho, cuando los ojos siempre animados de Sakura se ensombrecieron levemente – Solo la ayudó con las cajas y se fue a leer, no me dijo nada… si es linda, pero es de un estilo muy diferente al tuyo Sakura-chan.

-¿Cómo diferente? – Sus ojos volvieron a brillar por la pura curiosidad.

-Pues diferente… es un poco tímida, quizás más reservada. Aunque no me guste admitirlo, creo que se parece un poco a Neji…

\- ¿Aunque no te guste admitirlo? ¿Qué quieres decir? – Sakura acercó su cara a la de Naruto, para mirar sus ojos de cerca – No me digas que….

¡Atrapado!

\- Todos sentados – Dijo el profesor desde la puerta, imponiendo el orden a todos los alumnos en el salón.

…...

Naruto trabajaba en el taller industrial como ayudante para los alumnos de primer año, con el dinero se pagaba parte de la carrera y sus materiales para los talleres de infraestructura. Así que se quedaba trabajando hasta que oscurecía tres días en la semana y debía ir a eventos especiales que tocaran los fines de semana. A pesar de que su carrera no lo tenía muy cautivado, el taller le gustaba, conocía todas las maquinarias y se sentía útil al ayudar a los nuevos estudiantes, creía que había encontrado un buen lugar donde sentirse cómodo.

\- - ¡Naruto! – Escuchó de repente, abriendo los ojos y casi cayendo de su silla - ¡¿Qué crees que haces idiota?! – Gritó Iruka, quitándole un pedazo de madera de las manos y de paso, apagando la cierra de mesa.

\- - Iruka-sensei, Gomen.

Naruto había estado trabajando en modo zombie toda la tarde, ni si quiera sabía si realmente había estado pensando en Hinata o en otra cosa. Literalmente se le estaba fundiendo el cerebro y no tenía una razón de peso para estar así. Necesitaba ponerse en orden o alguien acabaría perdiendo una mano.

\- - Te contraté para que ayudaras a que los de primero no se cortaran las manos, ¿Por qué ahora tengo que evitar que tú no lo hagas?

\- - De verdad lo siento – Dijo mientras se levantaba las gafas de protección alborotando sus cabellos - Te juro que no sé qué me pasa hoy.

Iruka lo miró preocupado, no por nada Naruto era su alumno preferido, era uno de los chicos más revoltosos que había pasado por su salón, pero también uno de los más inspiradores. Naruto era un genio con las herramientas del taller, aun cuando algunas de ellas no las había usado antes de llegar a la Universidad, se esforzaba practicando y aprendía rápido. Quizás no era el mejor en las asignaturas de estudio, de hecho, siempre era el peor de todos, pero en el taller personal, siempre salía con temas interesantes. Esto hizo que Iruka se interesara cada vez más en él, hasta que una noche de clases, cuando ya estaba por cerrar el taller de máquinas y vió a Naruto sentado en un rincón, con una pequeña ampolleta iluminando su trabajo, concentrado 100% en su labor, cuidando los detalles y barriendo con sus manos cada pequeña viruta de madera que quedaba impregnada en su trabajo. Iruka decidió quedarse. Mirando, observando, estudiando al pequeño muchacho que no se había dado cuenta de que todos los demás se habían ido hace horas y que su maestro lo examinaba detenidamente desde lejos. Observaba su sutil sonrisa, una muy distinta a la que veía todas las mañanas en clases cuando charlaba y bromeaba con sus amigos, no, ésta sonrisa era diminuta, casi imperceptible e inconsciente, era esa sonrisa que pones cuando amas lo que estás haciendo, cuando pones hasta el último gramo de tu ser en una pieza, tan personal y única que terminas dándole una parte de tu ser a ese objeto inanimado, que termina teniendo vida y sentimientos solo para ti.

Iruka terminó recordando sus años en la escuela, reviviendo cada momento con impresionante lucidez. La primera vez que entró a ese mismo taller como estudiante, la confusión, el miedo y la satisfacción de aprender lo que creías imposible. Así fue como se dió cuenta de que deseaba ser profesor. Y ahí mismo donde estaba sentado, en las penumbras de su taller, supo que aún le faltaban toda una vida de nuevos conocimientos y emociones inexploradas.

De repente, al dar un vistazo por la diminuta ventanilla del taller, pudo ver como todas las luces del edificio estaban apagadas, dio un vistazo rápido a su reloj y no cupo en su sorpresa. Las 02:38, él había retrocedido en el tiempo, pero este siguió corriendo constante. El sobresalto que le dió por la sorpresa, hizo que se levantará de la silla alta en donde estaba sentado, tropezándose con las patas de esta y haciéndola caer, el metálico sonido inundó la sala y llegó a los oídos de Naruto que se encontraba sentado en exactamente el mismo lugar. Se sacó los audífonos y miró a su profesor.

\- - Iruka-sensei, ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó desorientado. Iruka simplemente lo miró y se empezó a reír solo.

\- - Jajajajajajajajaja, son las 02:40 – Dijo sin parar de reírse.

\- - ¿¡QUEEEEEEEE!? – Naruto se levantó sorprendido, de la misma forma que hizo su profesor, golpeando la mesa con sus rodillas haciendo que su trabajo tambaleara, Naruto se agachó y con sus dos manos sostuvo su obra para que no le pasara nada. Miró a su sensei y simplemente dijo – Creo que me pasé – Con una amplia sonrisa.

\- - ¿¡Tú crees!? Jajajajajajaja – Soltó sin más, con una carcajada más entusiasta que la anterior, hasta que sus ojos lagrimearon de tanta risa. Cuando al fin pudo parar, Naruto lo miraba con la cabeza levemente ladeada, como si preguntara, ¿Por qué te ríes tanto? A lo que Iruka solo pudo responder – Te lo cuento con una cerveza, vamos al bar de la esquina, debe seguir abierto.

\- - ¡Claro!

Desde entonces Naruto e Iruka-sensei fueron confidentes, su relación llegó más allá de ser solo alumno y maestro. Se reunían una vez a la semana para ir al Bar después de clases, o a cenar al puesto de ramen que estaba cerca de la facultad. Su confianza era total y absoluta, tanto que en la temporada de exámenes finales del primer año de estudios de Naruto, necesitaba quedarse toda la noche usando las maquinas del taller para terminar su entrega final. Iruka sin pensarlo le dió las llaves del taller a su alumno, con la condición de que el próximo año sería el nuevo ayudante del taller, ya que el actual se graduaría. Así fue como Naruto consiguió su trabajo.

\- - No es bueno que trabajes si tienes cosas en la cabeza que te distraen, ¿Por qué no te tomas el resto del día libre? – Le dijo con el semblante más tranquilo y con tono conciliador.

\- - Tal vez no es tan mala idea – Naruto se levantó de su asiento, tomó su mochila del costado de la mesa, se la puso en el hombro y caminó a la salida.

\- - ¡Hablemos de esto con una cerveza la próxima vez!

\- - ¡Claro! – Respondió con una sonrisa un poco forzada. Cosa que Iruka reconoció al instante.

Naruto salió de la facultad con la mirada fija en el cielo aun azul, pensó que estar en el taller sería bueno, que le ayudaría a distraerse, para no pensar en lo que pasaba en su casa, pero no fué así. Resultó peor, casi pierde una mano, ¿Qué mierda pasaba con él? Nunca había estado tan distraído. Cuando terminó con Shión lo peor que le había pasado fué que casi perdió un dedo, pero el meñique, así que no hubiera sido tan malo… Pensó en volver temprano a casa, pero era obvio que eso no ayudaría, si volvía ahora terminaría ayudando a Hinata a organizar sus cosas y pasaría toda la tarde con ella, eso no lo ayudaría en nada a superar los eventos, necesitaba mantenerse alejado, al menos por una tarde. Poner sus pensamientos en orden y crear un plan de acción para no ser expulsado de la pensión ni perder la cabeza en ese tortuoso año que se le venía encima. Así pues, Naruto se puso en marcha, comer en Ramen Ishiraku siempre lo hacía sentir mejor, y después de eso, bueno, ya vería en donde se escondería.

Mientras tanto, en la pensión una peli rosa se debatía internamente en si debía entrar o si debía irse por donde había llegado. Por un lado estaba terriblemente curiosa de saber cómo era la nueva chica del grupo, por mucho que se había quejado de ser la única mujer, la verdad era que le agradaba ser el único centro de atención femenino ante los ojos de Sasuke, aunque fuera solo dentro de la casa. Aunque esto no significaba poco, ya que Sasuke no salía mucho, a parte de las clases y algunos viajes a la biblioteca municipal, él no salía a fiestas fuera de las de la pensión, y ahí Sakura podía tener pleno control de las chicas se le insinuaban. No estaba muy orgullosa de ello, pero más de una vez había tenido que espantar a chicas, en su opinión, demasiado atractivas para estar ahí. Como lady de la casa tenía algunos derechos, decía siempre en broma en las reuniones con los chicos, todos aceptaban su pequeña y virtual coronación, así que nadie se quejaba si Sakura siempre terminaba siendo la chica más hermosa de la fiesta. La única que tenía ciertos privilegios era Ino, la amiga de la infancia y compañera de clase de Sakura. Por razones obvias, Ino también iba a las fiestas de la pensión, aunque no pasaba tanto tiempo en la casa como Sakura. Además era una de las únicas chicas que no dejaba que Sakura la opacara y eso merecía respeto.

Y por otro lado, se daba cuenta de que el puesto de Lady le había sido arrebatado brutalmente, por mucho que se pasara varios días a la semana en esa casa, ella no vivía ahí. Y si resultaba que Hinata era más hermosa que ella, más agradable o más inteligente, Sasuke podría preferirla antes que a ella misma. Despues de todo, por mucho que lo conociera hace varios meses, Sasuke aún no había demostrado mayor interés. Aunque la llevaba a su casa cuando era tarde, esa no era una razón contundente para pensar que tenía segundas intenciones, Naruto también la llevaba a veces. Se sentía un poco resignada, pero definitivamente no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Por eso tenía que saber todo de la nueva chica, que le estaba robando el lugar que tanto tiempo le había costado hacerse. Ya decidida, puso la llave en la cerradura, y en cuanto la giró, la puerta se abrió sin siquiera haberla empujado. Una linda chica de cabello obscuro estaba del otro. ¡Tenía que ser ella! ¡No había duda!

\- - ¡Hola Hinata! es un placer conocerte, soy Sakura Haruno – La peli rosa extendió la mano a la nueva inquilina, con la mejor sonrisa que pudo poner, a pesar de los sentimientos que se debatían en su interior.

Hinata se sorprendió al encontrarse con alguien al otro lado de la puerta, llevaba un par de bolsas de basura en su mano izquierda, de cosas que no sabía cómo habían llegado a sus cajas. Era un buen momento para deshacerse de lo inservible. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una despampanante chica de pelo rosa frente a ella, le pareció que su cara estaba un poco sonrojada, pero tenía una perfecta sonrisa.

\- - Mucho gusto Sakura-san – Dijo mientras abría la puerta hasta su tope, quedando las llaves de Sakura incrustadas en la cerradura y dándole la mano que la chica le ofrecía - ¿También vives aquí? – Preguntó con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

\- - ¿He? No, que va, solo vengo muy seguido, por eso tengo una llave – Dijo señalando las llaves que habían quedado fuera de su alcance - soy amiga de los chicos. Pero bueno, no seré la única intrusa que veas por aquí, te lo aseguro.

\- - ¿Intrusos?

\- - Te lo explicaré todo, ¡pero primero vamos de compras! – Dijo mientras agarraba a Hinata del brazo y la arrastraba hacia afuera.

\- - Eto… Claro, ¿Qué necesitas? – Hinata dejó las bolsas de basura a un lado de la puerta y se volteó para sacar las llaves de Sakura y entregárselas en las manos.

\- - ¡Necesitamos! Esta noche es tu fiesta de bienvenida y soy la encargada de las guarniciones, y es mucho para mi sola.

\- - Puedo acompañarlas si quieren – Se ofreció Sasuke, que había presenciado el encuentro de las dos madonas de la casa, se levantó del sillón para tomar las llaves que estaban sobre la mesita de café.

\- - ¡No! – Sasuke se detuvo en seco al escuchar la negativa de Sakura – He… esto, quiero decir, gracias Sasuke-kun, pero quiero una charla de chicas con Hinata.

\- - Ha… soo – Dijo mientras volvía a sentarse.

\- - Entonces, ¿Nos vamos, Hinata?


	4. Los presuntos contrincantes

Los presuntos contrincantes

Después de un buen plato de ramen, el cuerpo y corazón se siente más cálido, un poco más protegido y completamente lleno. Naruto caminó por el borde del rio Sumida con el estómago repleto, buscando un buen lugar donde reposar tranquilamente. Un poco más allá de un puente, encontró un pedazo de césped que aún no había sido cortado y se lanzó a la suave cama de pasto con las manos en la nuca. Soplaba una tenue brisa que hacia ondear su camiseta, la levantaba levemente y acariciaba su abdomen, era una sensación realmente relajaste, cualquiera podría quedarse dormido en paz con el arrullo de los pájaros que revoloteaban alrededor y la sombra que daban las nubes sobre él. Pero Naruto no se daba cuenta de lo relajante de la situación por los pensamientos que le rondaban por la cabeza.

¿Por qué se sentía así con la llegada de Hinata? Estaba tan confuso, deseaba llamar la atención de la chica, pero no sabía cómo, pero para empezar ¿Por qué quería llamar su atención? Acaso ¿Le gustaba Hinata? ¡Pero si acababa de conocerla!, a lo sumo había pasado una hora hablando con ella, no sabía prácticamente nada, ¿Qué cosas le gustaban, porqué terminó con su ex, porqué se fue a vivir con ellos, que quería estudiar, en que escuela iba? Aún tenía que preguntarle muchas cosas para saber si le gustaba o no. Pero no sabía cómo empezar, y además, que pasaba si terminaba conociéndola por completo, ¿Qué pasaría si se diera cuenta de que la chica era grandiosa y caía rendido ante ella? Neji nunca dejaría que fueran algo más, si la tocaba estaba muerto, de patitas en la calle y sin dinero suficiente para pagar por otra habitación. No podía vivir en el taller de la Universidad, claro quizás una semana o dos, pero lo terminarían descubriendo, y ni siquiera Iruka-sensei lo podría salvar de esa.

Pero ¿Qué tal si Hinata no era tan genial como pensaba? Todo el mundo tiene defectos, quizás terminaba descubriendo que no era del todo su tipo. En ese caso todos los problemas se solucionarían, podría verla solo como una amiga, solo como su linda vecina - Una linda vecina que por las mañanas saldría del baño con nada más que una toalla, o que se pasearía en camisón de dormir por la casa los fines de semana, o… ¡Ya te estas desviando del tema Naruto! ¡Un poco de madurez por aquí y menos hormonas! ¡Por favor! – Pensaba el rubio mientras se balanceaba en la pendiente en la que estaba acostado y se golpeaba la cabeza repetidamente.

Aunque Hinata resultara ser una chica no tan perfecta, el hecho de que fuera tan atractiva no se podía evitar. Y si bien Naruto ya no se sentía tan descontrolado como cuando era adolecente, cuando se ponía a observar a Hianta con detenimiento, fuertes sensaciones se apoderaban de él, el corazón le latía más rápido, la imagen de ese delicioso beso le recorría la mente y se sentía como un animal asechando a una indefensa presa al ver la blanca y suave piel de la chica frente a él.

Naruto no podía imaginarse intentando ser amigo de una chica como ella, tarde o temprano algo pasaría y podría quedar como un completo idiota.

Hay personas en este mundo con las que simplemente encajas, no tiene sentido ni explicación. No es raro sentirse atraído por una persona que acabas de conocer, normalmente es por su aspecto, su forma de hablar o porque tienen cosas en común, pero hay otras que simplemente son un misterio. Solo necesitas unos segundos para sentir una extraña atracción, un sin sentido, una intriga profunda. Eso era lo que Naruto sentía, intriga, estaba profundamente intrigado por esta avasalladora chica que volvía locos sus sentidos sin siquiera proponérselo. Ese aspecto tan tranquilo y sereno no hacían que pasara desapercibida, su aparente fragilidad llamaba su atención y deseaba protegerla de lo que fuera. Si en ese momento alguien quisiera hacerle daño a esa dulce chica, él haría todo cuanto estuviera en sus manos para evitarlo, aun cuando eso significara ensuciarse las manos. Y siendo sinceros era ridículo sentirse así de protector, de sentirse con el derecho de ser el único capaz de protegerla, porque quizás ella ya tenía a alguien que la cuidara. Y si realmente había alguien así, entonces tenía que hacerse a un lado o simplemente ignorarlo.

Es como cuando terminas con alguien, tienes dos opciones, intentar ser amigos y mantener una relación saludable como adultos maduros. Aunque claro esto no es lo que suele pasar, la segunda opción es siempre la más común, terminar la relación, ya sea con llanto o gritos, borrar su número telefónico, su correo, eliminarse de Facebook, messenger, twitter, snapchat, youtube, fotolog y básicamente cualquier red social que esté de turno, y si tienes la mala suerte de encontrarte con esa persona en la vida real, debes usar toda tu fuerza de voluntad para no correr a sus brazos llorando y suplicando perdón. Si no, reír y hablar con normalidad, como si fuera el mejor segundo de tu vida. Sí, eso es lo que suele hacer la gente en una situación normal de rompimiento, pero, ellos dos no habían terminado, ni siquiera habían empezado algo, ¿Cómo se supone que iba a ignorar a Hinata así nada más si estaban viviendo en la misma casa? Y seguro que si ella se sentía mal por eso y Neji se enteraba, su primo querría intervenir y ver que rallos pasaba.

Empezaba a obscurecer, el cielo estaba matizado en tonos naranja y rojizo, decidió levantarse y emprender rumbo a casa, con una nueva determinación, no servía de nada preocuparse tanto por las cosas, lo que tenía que hacer era ocuparse de conocer un poco más a Hinata y poner en claro que era lo que sentía por ella, descubrir que lo estaba volviendo loco. Esa era su nueva misión en terreno.

…

Las dos chicas caminaban por las calles del vecindario, no había mucha gente en las calles, en la zona residencial solo habían algunos negocios de verduras, abarrotes, una licorería y una escuela secundaria, así que podían verse a algunos estudiantes volviendo a casa después de un largo día de escuela. Hinata volteaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, registrando cada esquina del lugar, no había tenido tiempo de salir de la pensión así que un paseo le venía bien, pero no podía disfrutarlo del todo, porque se sentía un poco intimidada por la presencia de Sakura, que a pesar de parecer muy simpática, sentía que la estaban estudiando en silencio.

Sakura no había dicho nada desde que habían salido de la casa, definitivamente la charla de chicas no iba muy bien, pero no sabía cómo comenzar a hablar, si era muy directa podría asustar a Hinata, y siendo sinceros, la chica se veía inocente y tranquila, un poco como dijo Naruto, pero claro al idiota se le olvidó decir, que Hinata tenía unas increíbles piernas, larguísimas, y unos pechos que podían evitar que hasta ella misma la mirara a los ojos. Los observaba rebotar a cada paso, espiando por el rabillo del ojo, la envidia la corroía, miraba su propio pecho y volvía a mirar el de Hinata ¡Eso no era justo! Con esa ventaja Sasuke podría irse de sus manos. Ya con los ojos llorosos por la rabia se decidió a actuar, ¡tenía que saber la opinión que tenía Hinata sobre Sasuke! En ese momento dos jovencitas de instituto pasaron a su lado y recordó que Hinata seguía en la escuela.

Y…. ¿Hoy no fuiste a la escuela Hinata? – Preguntó cómo último recurso.

No, hoy quise quedarme ordenando todo, mañana volveré.

Y ¿Qué te pareció la pensión? ¿No te molesta estar rodeada de solo chicos?

No, los chicos son muy amables conmigo, no creo que sea un problema, me acostumbraré.

Sí, es verdad, todos son muy amables, especialmente Sasuke-kun – Empezó a indagar la peli rosa, esperó una fracción de segundo para identificar la reacción de la joven. Por toda respuesta, Hinata movió sus ojos en dirección al cielo y dijo.

Hem… claro, me ayudó con las cajas esta mañana – No quería menospreciar la ayuda de Sasuke, pero la verdad es que Naruto había sido el que más la había ayudado esa mañana, y claro unas semanas antes, pero eso era algo que no podía mencionar, ni a Sakura ni a nadie, de hecho aún no le había pedido al mismo Naruto que no lo mencionara. Si ese evento llegaba a los oídos de Neji, iba a estar en serios problemas. Tenía que hablar con él lo antes posible.

Sakura no podía adivinar lo que estaba pensando Hinata y sus expresiones la confundieron terriblemente, esperen, ¿Se estaba sonrojando? ¿Ósea que, si le gustaba Sasuke?

¿Y no tienes novio Hinata? - Ultima esperanza.

He… no…. Terminamos hace unos meses – Genial, una hermosa y frágil chica durmiendo en la habitación contigua, esto no podría ser peor. Pensaba Sakura a punto de descompensarse.

No te habrás ido a vivir ahí porque te interesa alguno de los chicos ¿no? – Preguntó ya sin fuerzas para disimular sus verdaderas intenciones.

¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! – Dijo al instante poniendo las manos entre ellas para gestual izar su negativa – Jamás haría algo así – Dijo después de unos segundos, convenciéndose de que la imagen del rubio no había aparecido en su mente cuando Sakura hizo esa insinuación - Yo ni siquiera sabía quién vivía en la casa antes de llegar, exceptuando a Neji-niisan y a Kiba-kun.

¿De verdad? ¿Entonces no te gusta ninguno de los chicos Hinata?

Claro que no, los acabo de conocer ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?

Yo…. ¿Me veo preocupada? – Preguntó con la cara roja.

Más que eso.

¿Soy muy obvia verdad? Es que…. No puedo evitarlo, él me gusta mucho, estoy empecinada con él, es que, es tan guapo, tan amable, es como un príncipe para mí.

¿Te gusta Naruto-kun? – Preguntó un poco estupefacta .

¿He?

¿He? Es que… tu estas describiendo a Naruto-kun, ¿no?

¡Claro que no! Estoy hablando de Sasuke-kun ¿Por qué pensaste que hablaba de Naruto?

Es que…. Pensé que Naruto-kun concordaba más con tu descripción. Ya sabes, por lo de príncipe, porque es rubio y de ojos azules, ¡Como un príncipe Azul de Disney!

Solo espera a que lo conozcas – Dijo con la mano sosteniéndose la frente – Naruto es lo menos parecido a un príncipe, será apuesto y todo, pero es un caso de chico.

Creo que es muy lindo…. Pero tú los conoces mejor que yo.

Ya verás que tengo razón, pero bueno, me siento mejor al saber que no estás interesada en Sasuke-kun, no sabes la cantidad de competencia que hay cuando se trata de él.

Es cierto que es un chico muy guapo, no me extraña que sea tan popular.

A todas Sasuke-kun les entra por la vista, la verdad es que cuando lo conocen mejor suelen desilusionarse un poco, y es que él no es un hombre fácil de tratar.

Entonces ¿Por qué te gusta tanto? ¿Están saliendo? – Preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa de complicidad

Que va, no salimos, la verdad es que ni siquiera me ha invitado a tomar un trago a ninguna parte, él siempre es tan cerrado, nunca sabes lo que está pensando, pero aun así es muy atento conmigo y tengo la esperanza de estar en un lugar especial en su corazón. Quizás es que soy demasiado competitiva y quiero ganarme su amor a como dé lugar.

Eso suena a una meta muy difícil de alcanzar – Dijo Hinata mientras abría la puerta de vidrio de un mini market al que habían llegado después de unos minutos de caminata, dejó que Sakura pasara primero y la siguió directo al pasillo de las bebidas alcohólicas.

¡Se lo que estás pensando! ¿Cómo puedo considerar un sentido de competitividad con amor?

No te estoy juzgando – Se apresuró a decir.

Pero sabes, el sentimiento del amor puede despertarse de muchas formas, a veces ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo que ha pasado y ya caíste. Mi carrera no es contra las otras chicas, sino contra mí misma. Quiero demostrarme que soy lo suficientemente atractiva para conseguir a alguien como Sasuke-kun. Aun cuando pueda llegar el momento de darme cuenta que no soy quien deseo ser.

No te entiendo muy bien Sakura-san

Lo que quiero decir es que no voy a cambiar mi personalidad o mi cuerpo por ser del gusto de un hombre, quiero impresionar a Sasuke-kun por quien soy. Y si no puedo hacerlo, supongo que tendré que rendirme.

Hinata ya no supo que responder ante eso, solo miró a Sakura por unos segundos, preguntándose qué debería hacer en una situación así. Era la primera vez que alguien se abría de esa manera con ella, ni siquiera sus amigas del instituto le habían hablado así, pero no puedes comparar las historias y romances de chicas de instituto con las de una mujer más experimentada.

Pero bueno, ya podremos seguir hablado de esto, ¿Qué bebes Hinata? ¿Prefieres cereza? No creo que te gusten los tragos muy fuertes ¿no? ¡Ha! Por cierto, puedes llamarme Sakura, ¡no te enrolles!

Eh… Ok, hemm…. Si cerveza estará bien.

Después de estar una media hora eligiendo productos en la tienda, las chicas salieron del mini market con 12 bolsas repletas de cerveza, algo de tequila, vodka y un montón de frituras y aderezos de todos los sabores posibles.

-Creo que si debimos aceptar la ayuda de Sasuke-kun – Dijo Sakura arrepentida – ¡¿No podía aguantarme el interrogatorio para la noche?! ¡¿Tan débil soy?!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Todo eso fue planeado Sakura?! – La increpó Hinata tan cargada que no podía levantar los brazos

\- ¡Te juro que te lo compenso Hinata! ¿Qué quieres? Solo dilo, puedo invitar a mis amigos de la facultad de medicina.

\- ¡No quiero eso! ¡Estoy en pausa del amor! Solo sácame la copia de la llave, hay que subir al segundo piso de la tienda.

-¿Con estas bolsas? ¡Eso es cruel!

…

Cuando Sakura y Hinata llegaron después de las compras encontraron un ambiente muy movido dentro de la casa, risas y música a todo volumen se escuchaban desde el exterior. Las dos chicas se miraron incrédulas, no pensaron que la gente ya habría empezado a llegar. Hinata abrió la puerta con su nueva y brillante llave, pasaron a la sala de estar y se encontraron con un animado grupo de jóvenes.

¡Sakura! Al fin llegaste – Grito una linda rubia de pelo largo y ojos celestes. Que estaba sentada entre dos chicos que Hinata no había visto antes.

Vaya Ino, no sabía que venias, Hola chicos – Saludó Sakura a los dos muchachos – Hinata te presento a Sai y Shikamaru, son amigos de la universidad, Sai estudia en la facultad de Bellas Artes y Shikamaru está estudiando administración de empresas e Ino es mi compañera de clase.

Es un placer, soy Hinata, la prima de Neji – Dijo sonriente mientras se acercaba y ponía las bolsas de cerveza y bocadillos en la mesa.

¡Hinata! – Se escuchó desde arriba de las escaleras la voz de Kiba, que gritaba eufóricamente.

¡Kiba- kun! – Le respondió con el mismo ánimo y corriendo al pie de la escalera.

Kiba saltó la escalera con tres zancadas y abrasó a Hinata con todas sus fuerzas, la levantó para dar vueltas con ella en sus brazos. Ella le respondió el abrazo rodeando el cuello del chico y aferrándose lo más que podía, para no salir volando, Hinata reía por el entusiasmo de su amigo y porque estaba realmente feliz de verlo nuevamente.

En ese momento fuera de la casa, una sobra observaba la tierna escena de los amigos dentro de la casa. Peo a él no le pareció enternecedor, estaba enfadado y celoso, de cómo Kiba la tomaba entre sus brazos sin reservas y del como Hinata apegaba su curvilíneo cuerpo a él. Naruto no podía tomarse tantas confianzas con ella y eso lo estaba matando, quizás Sasuke al fin no le había tomado la delantera con una chica, pero estaba horriblemente atrás en cuanto a Kiba. Su determinación de tomarse las cosas con calma se desmoronaba poco a poco, giro a giro. No podía explicar porque lo enfurecía tanto ver a Hinata en los brazos de Kiba, solo sabía que sentía un deseo intenso por estar cerca de ella, tocarla, abrazarla, besarla, hacerla suya. Y no iba permitir que nadie se interpusiera en su camino.


	5. La azotea

La azotea

Las fiestas de la residencia eran todo un acontecimiento entre los estudiantes de la Universidad, podría decirse que era uno de los eventos sociales más populares del último tiempo. Era típico que se hacía por lo menos una gran fiesta una vez al mes, la última había sido la correspondiente al inicio del año escolar, solo se puede decir que hubieron más estudiantes en la residencia que en la fiesta que organizaba la universidad. Y esta noche, que por cierto, apenas era lunes, se abría la segunda gran fiesta del año en honor de la llegada de la prima de Neji.

Las 12:00 de la noche se aproximaban y la casa estaba repleta de estudiantes, de los enormes parlantes que Sasuke había instalado en rincones estratégicos del primer piso se podía escuchar una estridente música electrónica que hacía a todos los presentes saltar y derramar cerveza por el pulido piso de madera. Y aunque parecía que no podía entrar más gente en el lugar, cada 10 minutos aparecía alguien nuevo en la puerta con una botella de algún licor fuerte en las manos como cuota de entrada, la mesa del comedor era una barra impresionante y la torre de vasos rojos de plástico no hacía más que descender. Los primeros en llegar a la fiesta, que también eran los invitados recurrentes de la pensión, se habían desplazado a los sillones de la sala de estar, mejor conocidos como el sector VIP del singular antro.

Ese dobe ¿Dónde rayos se metió? Me dejó sólo con todo el trabajo de los amplificadores – Se quejó Sasuke antes de darle un sorbo a su wiski en las rocas, él era un hombre de gustos finos.

Ahora que lo dices, no lo he visto desde la clase de esta mañana – Dijo Sakura, que solo pudo escucharlo por el hecho de estar sentada al lado suyo, en el brazo del sillón, ya que la música apenas los dejaba hablar unos con otros.

Esto sí que es raro, él nunca se pierde una fiesta – Grito Kiba desde el otro lado de la mesa de café, que esta vez estaba llena de vasos vacíos y el enorme cenicero de cristal estaba repleto de colillas de cigarrillo.

¿Qué mierda con tu oído biónico Kiba? – Le gritó Sasuke – Sakura y Hinata lanzaron unas encantadoras carcajadas ante los gritos de los chicos.

Kiba, que estaba sentado en el brazo del otro sillón de un cuerpo, estaba haciendo el trabajo de perro guardián de Hinata, la cual estaba sentado al lado de él. Sabía bien que ella no era una chica muy fiestera, así que no quería que ningún idiota la pasara a llevar en su primera noche en la residencia, por esto la había estado arrastrando de un lugar para otro toda la noche, incluso estaba conteniendo sus ganas de ir al baño para no dejarla sola, aunque… bueno, nada pasaría si la dejaba en manos de Sakura unos minutos para ir a buscar algo a la barra.

Oye Hinata ¿se acabó tu bebida? ¿Te traigo algo más? - Le dijo acercándose a su oído para no gritarle.

Hem… claro, gracias Kiba-kun – Le dio su vaso con una linda sonrisa. La verdad es que ya había bebido más de lo normal, pero la estaba pasando tan bien que no estaba contando los vasos. Kiba lo recibió y se fue directo a la barra.

¿Y el otro desaparecido? ¿Dónde está Neji? – Preguntó Shikamaru que estaba sentado en un costado del sillón grande.

Me envió un mensaje hace poco, dice que está por llegar – Le respondió Hinata mientras prendía su celular para ver hace cuanto había llegado el mensaje.

Kiba llegó con dos vasos llenos y se volvió a sentar al lado de Hinata, ella recibió la cerveza con una mano y abrió su whatsapp con la otra. Kiba miró lo que estaba haciendo por curiosidad y no pudo evitar darse cuenta de algo que llamó su atención.

¿Aun tienes su número? – Dijo en apenas un susurro para que nadie más los escuchara.

Hinata quedó petrificada, había olvidado que Kiba estaba ahí, tenía cuidado de no ser tan tonta como para dejar que vieran su lista de contactos en la escuela y no ser bombardeada por cuestionamientos, pero el alcohol había hecho de las suyas y ese error no le saldría barato.

Yo… casi no hablo con él… - Dijo también en un susurro.

¡Pero lo has hecho! - Dijo con una mueca de enfado y levantando un poco la voz, haciendo que los demás del grupo se dieran cuenta. Kiba se detuvo un momento y se levantó del sillón – Ven, hablemos afuera, hay menos ruido.

Hinata se quedó ahí unos segundos mirando su teléfono con semblante triste, luego sin replicar se levantó y siguió a Kiba, quien le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a pasar por la multitud, ella la tomó con el mismo semblante triste.

¿Esos dos están saliendo? – Pregunto Sai a Sakura.

No, nada de eso, son amigos de la infancia.

Es cierto, amigo o no amigo, Neji no permitiría que alguien se acercara a su primita – Dijo Ino divertida un poco borracha – Oye Sai vamos a bailar ¿sí? Hemos estado sentados toda la noche – Por toda respuesta es chico se levantó y le ofreció su mano a Ino para conducirla a algún espacio en donde bailar – ¡Sí! Vamos chicos, ¡Anímense! – Gritó antes de adentrarse en la multitud.

Ino y Sai se habían conocido en la residencia. La primera vez que Sakura aceptó la invitación a una de las fiestas de los chicos, no se sentía muy confiada como para ir sola a una casa donde vivían solo hombres, así que le pidió a Ino que la acompañara, la rubia aceptó encantada, hace semanas que había escuchado de una residencia que se salía de control los fines de semana, pero no había dado con el lugar aún. Así que cuando escuchó la descripción de un chico rubio y coquetos ojos azules y un guapo adonis de pelo obscuro que se hacía el difícil hasta con la mujer más bella, Ino supo que había encontrado su Atlantis.

Muchos eventos sucedieron esa noche, pero no nos distraigamos del evento principal. Luego de que el par de tortolos se perdieran en la pista Shikamaru se dió cuenta de que estaba solo con el anfitrión de la fiesta y la eterna enamorada, así que decidió desaparecer elegantemente

– Se me acabaron los cigarrillos, voy a la licorería a comprar más – Sin más se levantó y aventuró en la masa de gente para salir por la puerta.

Sakura miró de reojo a Sasuke, que ya había acabado con su wiski y solo estaba sentado con una mano sosteniendo su mejilla, le dio un vistazo rápido a su compañera y le divirtió ver lo nerviosa que estaba, con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas y una tierna sonrisa torcida – Abrá que ir también – Dijo antes de pararse del sillón – Sakura lo siguió con la mirada, confundida – A bailar – El rostro de la chica se iluminó totalmente y siguió a Sasuke a la pista dando saltitos de alegría.

…

-Creí que habíamos dejado bien claro esto Hinata, ¡¿Cómo vas a superarlo si sigues hablando con él?! – Por toda respuesta, Hinata sumisamente bajaba la mirada – O es que ¿Quieres arreglar las cosas? ¿No habías renunciado de una vez? Eso me dijiste la última vez que lo hablamos.

-Yo… Sé que hay cosas que no tienen arreglo Kiba-kun, pero no es que quiera volver con él, solo tengo su número para saber cómo está de vez en cuando, eso no es malo.

\- ¡Claro que lo es! ¡Es malo para ti! ¿No te das cuenta? Es por eso que te pones así cada vez que sale el tema, te pones tan triste que apenas puedes levantar la mirada – Solo en ese momento Hinata se dió cuenta de que tenía los ojos fijos en las convers de su amigo. Levantó levemente la mirada y vió el rostro de Kiba, sus ojos se humedecieron, parecía una niña pequeña sin su globo. Kiba no pudo con ese rostro, se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, Hinata enterró su rostro en la chaqueta de cuero de su amigo y unas gotas escurrieron por la rugosa tela – Si al menos me dijeras que fue lo que pasó ¿Por qué no quieres hablar de eso?

Con un poco más de fuerzas, por el abrazo de Kiba y al sentir su protección pudo hablar – Ya te lo dije, él no me hizo nada, solo terminamos.

No te creo, ¡Algo te tiene que haber hecho! – Dijo sin soltar a Hinata, pero alejándola un poco para verla a la cara.

¡No me hizo nada Kiba-kun! – respondió subiendo el tono igual que Kiba, mientras unas lágrimas saltaban de sus ojos.

¡No es posible Hinata! ¡Nadie terminaría con una chica como tú sin razón!

Quizás, solo se aburrió de mí… - Su mirada volvió al suelo. Pero Kiba no dejó que sus ojos se cerraran, la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

Tendría que estar loco – Dijo con voz suave y dulce – Eres perfecta – Los dos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, Hinata estaba sorprendida por las palabras de Kiba, pero sabía que solo quería hacerla sentir mejor.

¡Hey, Kiba-kun, Hinata-san! – Una voz estridente hizo que se alejarán de un salto, esa voz era inconfundible, era Lee, el mejor amigo de Neji – Que bueno que los encontré, ¿Cómo están? – Se acercó agitando su brazo desde lejos con demasiado entusiasmo. Cuando llegó al lado de sus amigos y miró a Hinata, vió un rastro de lágrimas secas en sus mejillas - ¿He? ¿Qué pasó Hinata? ¿Estás bien?

Eh, sí, estoy bien Lee-kun – Dijo limpiándose las mejillas con las manos – Solo subiré un momento por mi chaqueta, hace frio aquí – Diciendo eso, Hinata entro a paso rápido a la casa.

¿EHh? ¡Espera… Hi…!

¡Kiba-kun! – Lee lo detuvo con una sola mano y lo lanzó hacia atrás, lo sostuvo de los hombros y zamarreó como un muñeco de trapo - ¿Le hiciste algo a Hinata-san? ¿Sabes lo que hará Neji cuando lo sepa?

¿Qué? ¿Neji? Yo no hice nada Lee, ¡te lo juro! – Dijo sin poder zafarse del agarre de Lee.

La primavera de la juventud es muy ardiente a veces, pero debes controlarla ¡Kiba-kun! – Gritó zamarreándolo con más velocidad.

¡Lee! ¡ ¿Cuánto Bebiste?! ¡Sueltameeeeee!

…

Naruto estaba sentado en el tercer escalón del segundo piso, había entrado hace una media hora, pero no tubo las fuerzas para hablar con nadie, se ocultó de sus amigos tras la masa humana de universitarios que bailaban en la entrada, no le dió tiempo ni de pasar cerca de la barra para tomar una cerveza, pasó lo más rápido que pudo, pero la risa de Sakura y Hinata hizo que mirara hacía la sala de estar. Ahí estaban todos, pasando un grato momento, sin él, las chicas se reían a carcajadas de alguna tontería que habría dicho Kiba, quién estaba sentado justo al lado de Hinata, ambos en su sillón de un cuerpo favorito. La sangre le hirvió como nunca, se planteó por un momento, ser un completo idiota y acercarse para arrancar a Kiba de su cómodo puesto, pero pudo controlarse, siguió caminando derecho por el pasillo y justo antes de doblar pudo ver como Kiba le susurraba algo a Hinata en el oído – Maldición – Pensó cerrando los ojos y sus puños con fuerza. Empezó a subir la escalera y mirando los escalones, recordó el tierno beso que Hinata le había dado esa mañana – Traidora – Susurró apretando los dientes.

Sin fuerzas ni para encerrarse en su habitación, se quedó ahí, sentado en la escalera, escuchando el alboroto de la fiesta. Normalmente estaría abajo bebiendo y haciendo el tonto con los chicos, quizás tratando de ligar con alguna chica. Pero hoy no podía hacerlo. No cuando sus pensamientos lo habían estado atormentando todo el día, los pensamientos de una sola personita que estaba justo allá abajo, siendo acaparada por Kiba Inuzuka. Parecía que no la iba a dejar tranquila en toda la noche, y lo peor era que a ella no parecía importarle. Le sonreía y hablaba con una ternura tal que parecían novios, pero quien sabe ¿Quizás lo fueron una vez? ¿Quizás Hinata se había venido a vivir a la residencia solo para estar con Kiba? ¡Maldición! Se volvía loco solo de pensarlo. Se agarraba la cabeza enredando sus dedos en sus largos cabellos rubios. Menos mal que nadie estaba ahí para ver su expresión, se sentía humillado y ni siquiera tenía una razón de peso para sentirse así. Hinata solo lo había utilizado, por eso lo besó, por eso pudo sentir esos suaves labios y no volvería a pasar, tenía que hacerse a la idea.

¿Naruto- kun? – Por la intensidad de sus pensamientos, ni siquiera había sentido como los escalones crujieron ante la llegada de la dueña de sus pensamientos, eso le estaba pasando muy seguido – ¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué no estas abajo? – Naruto no estaba de humor para ser cortes, había estado carcomiéndose la cabeza todo el día por esa chica, era simple chica que se presentaba ante él como si nada, que se divertía con otro como si nada, que lo besaba como si no significara nada. Estaba cansado.

Naruto se limitó a mirarla, sin decir palabra, un aire parecido al de Sasuke lo rodeó. Hinata estaba desconcertada, ¿Cuándo había llegado Naruto? ¿Y por qué estaba ahí solo? Su estrategia de salir corriendo a su habitación había funcionado con Kiba, pero no esperaba encontrarse al rubio en ese lugar, espera, ¿Por qué la estaba mirando así? – ¿P… pasa algo? –

¿Por qué estabas llorando? – Los ojos de Hinata la acusaron y también la sorpresa que sintió al escuchar la pregunta de Naruto, ¿Cómo se dio cuenta en esa obscuridad del rastro de sus lágrimas? – ¿Fue Kiba? – Pregunto otra vez, parándose de la escalera con los puños cerrados y caminado hacía abajo.

¡No! – Gritó aferrándose al fuerte brazo de Naruto, deteniéndolo en seco – No es por Kiba-kun – Sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse y miró directamente al rubio para que le creyera. Naruto, solo se detuvo y la miró con detenimiento, ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? En un momento estaba terriblemente enojado con ella y en un solo segundo estaba dispuesto a pelearse con uno de sus mejores amigos para protegerla, ¿Cómo era posible? Vió en el rostro de Hinata tanta angustia, tanto dolor, tanta vergüenza, que decidió mostrarle algo.

Ven – Tomó su mano sin esperar ver su reacción y la hizo subir por las escaleras.

Hinata no dijo nada, solo lo siguió sin cuestionarlo, miraba su espalda al subir escalón tras escalón, la figura de Naruto se veía algo borrosa por las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero pudo seguirlo por la guía que le daba esa cálida y fuerte mano que no la soltaba. Llegaron al tercer piso, lugar que Hinata aún no había pisado. Era igual que el segundo piso, con una amplia sala de estar, un acogedor kotatsu y mullidos cojines alrededor. Una televisión empotrada en la pared yacía apagada en el pulcro salón, seguramente estaba mucho más segura ahí, en el tercer piso, donde nadie excepto los residentes podían pasar, que en la sala de estar del primer piso donde pelotas de futbol volaban sin control.

Era un lugar muy agradable, el ruido de los parlantes a penas se escuchaba en el tercer piso, pero no era a donde se dirigían, Naruto no se detuvo ni un momento para dar un improvisado y carente de sentido tour. Siguió a paso acelerado por las escaleras que daban a un altillo muy reducido en donde había un montón de objetos apilados y cubiertos por sábanas blancas. Un cordel anudado en un extremo descendía desde el techo como una telaraña, Naruto lo agarró y tiró de él, haciendo que una trampilla se abriera y una escalera callera estrepitosamente. Se puso delante de Hinata justo en el lugar indicado para que la escalera no tocara a ninguno de los dos.

Ten cuidado – Le advirtió girándose un poco para mirarla, pero cuando se dió cuenta de que estaban tan cerca el uno del otro por el reducido espacio, volvió a girarse. Naruto subió por la escalera encaramándose a ella como un mono araña, mientras que Hinata subía lento, con un poco de dificultad. Miró hacia arriba por unos segundos, Naruto ya había desaparecido de su vista y solo podía ver el cielo estrellado a través del estrecho agujero del techo. Era una imagen tan pacífica y tranquilizante que por un momento olvidó porqué corrían esas lágrimas por sus ojos.

El rostro de Naruto apareció de repente, interrumpiendo la apacible atmosfera, le extendió su mano para ayudarla a subir y Hinata la tomó con fuerza, de un solo tirón, la chica estuvo arriba en dos segundos, y se encontró con una espaciosa azotea, algunos muros detenían su amplitud, parecía que iban a seguir construyendo, pero por alguna razón no lo hicieron. Los pequeños muros de ladrillo estaban conectados con linternas de papel de colores y hacían que el lugar se viera mágico, como si las estrellas bajaran al alcance de tu mano por una sola noche. Algunos sillones y sillas viejas estaban distribuidos por todo el lugar, estaban rotos y desteñidos, pero eso no importaba cuando se estaba de fiesta, después de todo, cuando se ve un club nocturno de día la magia se rompe, porque ves todos los defectos, la noche nos protege de ver lo que no queremos, las luces de los focos nos enceguecen y nos volvemos zombies en busca de alcohol y música para mover el cuerpo, una charla ambigua y estúpidas con personas tan borrachas como uno mismo. Pero si tienes suerte, de verdad mucha suerte, puedes encontrarte con alguien que no está ahí solo la pasar el rato, alguien que no esté fingiendo ser alguien que no es, o que esté buscando un acostón de una noche. Si tienes de verdad mucha suerte, quizás encuentres a alguien con quien tener una conversación de verdad, un momento único e inolvidable, pero para que ese momento dure para siempre, solo hay una cosa que no debes hace…

Ven, siéntate aquí – Sin soltarle la mano, Naruto condujo a Hinata detrás de una pared de ladrillo, ahí había tirado en el sucio suelo de cemento un colchón de dos plazas cubierto por una lona de plástico. Naruto soltó a Hinata y quitó la cubierta del colchón para sentarse.

Hinata se sentó en una orilla del colchón sin decir palabra, levantó el rostro para mirar nuevamente las estrellas que tanto le habían gustado, una tira de linternas de colores se alineaba sobre ellos, iluminando tenuemente el lugar.

Este lugar está bajo mi jurisdicción – Alardeó Naruto mientras se sentaba al lado de ella - De vez en cuando cambiamos el lugar de las fiestas y traemos a toda la gente aquí arriba, es mucho más genial que estar hacinado en el primer piso. Ya verás lo increíble que es la fiesta de Halloween que haré aquí – Naruto solo trataba de romper un poco el hielo, pero no sabía si realmente estaba logrando apaciguar un poco el ambiente, Hinata no le daba indicios – Escucha Hinata, no es necesario que me digas nada si no quieres, pero si alguien te hizo algo, solo dilo, y de la paliza que le daré no lo podrá salvar nadie – Dijo con la voz más sería que se le había escuchado hasta el momento.

No es necesario que hagas eso Naruto-kun – Respondió con apenas fuerza para mirarlo a la cara – Estoy bien.

Obviamente no lo estas.

¿Por qué tendría que hablarte de esto a ti? A penas te conozco – ¡Puñal! Directo al corazón del rubio.

Porque confías en mí – Le dijo secamente, sin signos de interrogación, ni dudas en sus palabras, Hinata se sorprendió por el atrevido comentario y sacó su cara del escondite que sus rosillas le habían proporcionado – Si no, no me abrías besado ese día en la universidad y tampoco me hubieras seguido hasta aquí – Dijo esto sin mirarla a la cara, la vergüenza que le daba mencionar ese momento no le permitió devolverle la mirada.

Hinata no dijo nada y volvió a esconder su cara en sus rodillas, ¿Cómo podía decir eso? Este chico realmente rebosaba de confianza, era precisamente el tipo de chicos por los cuales evitaba ser cortejada en la escuela, pero él, era diferente, no es que desbordara confianza avasalladora de todos sus poros, él solo estaba muy consiente de todos sus actos y los ella también. Es cierto, si Naruto no le hubiera dado esa inesperada sensación de seguridad ese día en la facultad, ni loca lo hubiera besado, de hecho, no se imaginaba haciendo ese espectáculo con nadie más, ni siquiera con Kiba. En Naruto había encontrado algo que hace mucho no sentía, protección, amabilidad, seguridad, calidez, no quería alejarse de él ni por un momento, por eso mismo, a penas lo vió sentado en la obscuridad del segundo piso, no dudó en ir escaleras arriba con él. No sentía peligro, y aunque lo hubiera, no estaba consciente de ello, era como sumergirse en un mar cálido, enorme y vacío, se sentía en paz a su lado y eso era extraño, sobre todo cuando estaba siendo increpada por este chico que no hacía más que sorprenderla.

Tienes mucha confianza en ti mismo Naruto-kun – Dijo después de varios minutos de silencio, pero Naruto no la presionaba, solo se quedó ahí sentado, mirando las lámparas y la noche veraniega hasta que su compañera estuviera lista – Admiro eso, quizás si yo hubiera sido un poco más como tú, no me abrían dejado – Naruto solo sonrió a las estrellas y suavemente movió su cuello para mirarla a ella otra vez, lo había logrado.

Sí que hay idiotas, mira que dejarte escapar – Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa, con los ojos nuevamente humedecidos y simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Quizás dejé de representar un reto para él o algo así, tú sabes cómo son los chicos – Sin respuesta – Pero ahora tengo miedo, me dejó con una inseguridad horrible, tengo miedo de no ser lo suficientemente buena para nadie. No ser lo suficientemente bonita, o no ser alguien especial.

¡Eso no es cierto Hinata! – Dijo sobre saltadamente – Por favor, inseguridad es lo último que deberías sentir, ¡no dejes que un idiota con complejo de superioridad te haga sentir así! ¿No entiendes que eres la chica más hermosa de esta fiesta? ¿No entiendes que tu risa hace que todos se fijen en ti en un cuarto repleto? Si eso no es ser especial, no sé qué es.

Naruto-kun

No sé por qué mierda ese idiota te dejó y parece que tú tampoco, pero no puedes dejar que sus decisiones influyan en ti de esa manera. ¿Por qué sigues tan atada a él? ¿Por qué no puedes olvidarlo y seguir adelante? Todos lo hacen.

Porque… él fué muy bueno conmigo, como puedes superar a alguien, tratar de odiar a alguien para sacarlo de tu mente y tu corazón, ¿si nunca hizo nada mal? – No hubo respuesta, pero Naruto estaba por salir de sus casillas, estaba entendiendo que ese idiota, era alguien irremplazable para ella y no lo soportaba – Hubiera sido mejor que me fuera un idiota de verdad, que me hubiera hecho daño de alguna manera para poder enterrar mis sentimientos, pero cada vez que pienso en él solo me vienen buenos recuerdos, hermosos momentos y eso no me sirve para dejar de quererlo – Su rostro volvió a enterrarse en sus piernas, ya no tenía ganas de hablar más.

Naruto estaba devastado, se sentía peor de lo que se había sentido en todo el día. Miró a Hinata sin saber qué hace o qué decir, ¿Por qué ese idiota no podía ser como todos los demás? Haberse equivocado en algo, nada demasiado grabe, nada peligroso, pero algo, y así, quizás, Hinata podría encontrar consuelo en él.

¿Quién podría querer a alguien así Naruto-kun? Alguien que no puede deshacerse de los fantasmas de su pasado, alguien que no puede avanzar.

Naruto entendió entonces que no era el único que estaba sufriendo, aunque su razón fuera completamente diferente. Miró el rostro de Hinata aun cubierto por unas lágrimas que cruzaban por sus mejillas y se sintió terriblemente atraído por ella. Quizás era un instinto primitivo de querer proteger a una mujer, el ser el fuerte, el príncipe azul. Pero él sabía perfectamente que no era ningún príncipe gallardo. Él solo quería aliviar el sufrimiento de ambos de alguna manera, aun cuando el sufrimiento de Hinata fuera un corazón roto y el de él un deseo desquiciante.

Aunque no lo creas Hinata, siempre hay alguien que nos está esperando, alguien que está atento, desde lejos, ansioso por una oportunidad.

Sin pensar más a fondo lo que hacía, pasó su brazo por los hombros de Hinata con aire protector, ella sintió el movimiento de Naruto y lo aceptó como una forma de consuelo.

¿ Cómo lo sabes?

Volteó levemente su rostro hacia él y sintió de lleno el cálido aliento de Naruto sobre su mejilla. La humedad de sus lágrimas intensificó la sensación de calidez y se sintió algo reconfortada, a pesar de la invasiva distancia. Se dió cuenta de que la cercanía de Naruto no la incomodaba, si no que la tranquilizaba, quizás la razón era las circunstancias de su primer encuentro, pero la verdad no le importaba saberlo, solo quería ser protegida por ese abrazo y por el calor que le llegaba del cuerpo de su compañero.

Naruto sentía el cálido y suave cuerpo de Hinata estrechándose en su pecho, tenía miedo de que pudiera escuchar lo rápido que estaba latiendo su corazón, así que bajó su rostro hasta la altura del de ella y acarició con sus labios las mejillas de Hinata, tomando con ellos las lágrimas que habían derramado sus ojos.

Porque yo espero por ti.

Cuando Hinata escuchó eso, se sobresaltó un poco. Sin poder moverse, miró a Naruto de reojo y observó sus masculinas facciones, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y sus labios besaban con ternura las gotas de su rostro con tal delicadeza que simulaba el tacto de las alas de una mariposa. De un momento a otro Naruto entreabrió los ojos y sus miradas se encontraron. Hinata pudo ver en esos ojos azules algo que no pudo descifrar muy bien, era un brillo sutil, un poco obscuro, sereno y desconcertante. Él se separó solo un par de centímetros de ella para lamer sus propios labios, ahora húmedos, en un movimiento sexy y provocador. Hinata posó su vista en ellos, mirando con curiosidad, el gesto la hizo sentir inquieta y un poco ansiosa, el recuerdo del beso en la universidad invadió su mente, las suaves caricias, la humedad, el vértigo, todo apareció de repente en su mente y no se dió cuanta de cuando Naruto estrechó nuevamente la distancia, haciendo que está vez sus labios cayeron sobre los de ella con la misma delicadeza que antes.

Naruto se había roto, no pudo aguantar, no teniéndola así de vulnerable entre sus brazos y la verdad ni siquiera intentó reprimirse con todas sus fuerzas, si no besaba a Hinata de nuevo, sentía que iba a enloquecer. El cuerpo de ella se sentía un poco rígido, de hecho sus labios no respondían a su beso, pero tampoco sentía su rechazo, Naruto estaba desconcertado, no sabía muy bien que hacer, quizás debería alejarse y disculparse, le entró miedo al pensar que podía estarla hiriéndola más de lo que ya estaba, decidió detenerse, aunque su cuerpo le estuviera rogando que lo intentara un poco más, estaba a punto de parar cuando una de las delicadas manos de Hinata se aferraron a su camiseta, obligándolo a acercarse más a ella, sus labios respondieron finalmente, con algo de torpeza, en contraste con los delicados movimientos de los labios de Naruto, pero esto, solo le pareció adorable.

Naruto estaba perdido, no podía contener más sus deseos, menos cuando sintió la aceptación de Hinata. Tomó la nuca de la chica con una de sus manos, como lo había hecho en su primer beso y de súbito la empujó con su cuerpo para que quedara acostada sobre el colchón, su mano amortiguó la caída de la cabeza de la chica y la acomodó tiernamente, mientras que él recostado a su lado, empezó a besarla nuevamente, esta vez, Hinata no tardó en responder, los brazos de ella se enredaron en su cuello para acercarlo y respondió al beso con ansiedad. Hinata fue la primera en aumentar la intensidad del beso, lamiendo los labios de Naruto, este acepto extasiado, abriendo su boca para enredar sus lenguas en un beso que emulaba al primero que habían compartido. Naruto se aventuró a cubrir levemente el cuerpo de Hinata con el suyo, separando las blancas piernas de Hinata con su rodilla, ella detuvo el beso mientras él lo hacía, aun no se sentía lo suficientemente cómoda, pero Naruto no hizo más movimientos, volvió a besarla con ternura, esperando su aprobación. Dejó caer un poco de su peso sobre el torso de Hinata y sintió sus suaves y redondos senos bajo sus pectorales, como deseaba seguir tocándola, pensó que nunca más podría sentir esos suaves labios, el maravilloso tacto de su juguetona lengua o esas alarmantes curvas que se escondían bajo su ropa. Sin dejar de besarse, Naruto acarició el cuello de Hinata con la yema de sus dedos, ascendiendo por él y llegando a enredar sus dedos en los largos cabellos obscuros de la chica. Los acarició y acomodó con delicadeza sobre el colchón para que su mano no los aplastara. El movimiento fue tan amoroso que Hinata sintió la profunda ternura del gesto, la empatía y la protección que Naruto le trasmitía. Esto la relajó tanto que por fin se sintió libre de hacer lo que quisiera, quizás no tenía fundamentos reales para pensarlo, pero confiaba en que ese adorable rubio no la lastimaría de ninguna forma posible.

Hinata desenredó sus manos del cuello del chico para volverlas a unir detrás de su fornida espalda, las yemas de sus dedos descendieron por la columna de Naruto hasta llegar al borde de su camiseta y se infiltraron en ella para empezar a subir nuevamente. La piel de Naruto no solo era bronceada y tersa, era cálida y bien definida, Hinata lo acarició como si sus dedos se deslizaran por mantequilla, hasta llegar a sus omoplatos, en donde sus uñas lo rasguñaron al sentir como Naruto movía sus manos al unísono, pasando de sus hombros a sus costillas, agarrando con firmeza su cintura bajando a sus caderas y finalmente infiltrándose en su espalda baja, llegando a tomar su trasero con aparente desesperación.

-¡Ah…! – Gimió Hinata sorprendida y excitada por el brusco movimiento, sus caderas se elevaron inconscientemente, por mero instinto animal, haciendo que su propia intimidad se rozara con el muslo de Naruto y que las caderas de ambos chocaran precipitadamente.

-Hmm… Hinata – Gruñó Naruto en el cuello de su amante antes de darle un sutil mordisco, distraído por el dulce aroma de la piel de Hinata, no se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba siendo muy audaz en sus caricias, hasta que sintió las uñas de ella recorrer sus hombros. Naruto decidió ser un poco más travieso, dejando sin ganas el firme trasero de la chica y colocando una de sus manos en el borde de la pretina de sus cortos shorts, bajándolos solo un poco, para acariciar el pequeño hueso de su cadera, al atrevido contacto, Hinata volvió a mover sus caderas hacía arriba, generado nuevamente esa peligrosa fricción que a Naruto lo estaba volviendo loco. Esta vez Hinata pudo sentir como de los jeans del joven se asomaba, dura y firme la excitación que le estaba provocando.

El rostro enrojecido de Hinata demostraba por sí mismo todo el calor que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo y no tenía nada que ver con el licor que había estado bebiendo, rogaba porque Naruto no se diera cuenta de lo excitada que estaba por sus descaradas caricias y besos desquiciantes. Pero si él llegaba a aventurarse un poco más debajo de lo que estaba, seguro descubriría la intensa humedad que le estaba provocando. Pero su mano no se movió de ahí, siguió acariciando la tierna piel de su costado mientras que la otra subió por debajo de la camiseta de Hinata, la cual ya estaba sucia y manchada de polvo, siguió subiendo por la levemente humedecida tela hasta llegar al borde de la copa de su sostén, acarició y dibujó el borde de sus senos con sus yemas, mientras miraba la cara Hinata con malicia, la veía estremecerse y respirar agitadamente, sabía que lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él.

En ese momento se escuchó el crujir de madera, los dos chicos despertaron del sueño en el que estaban sumergidos, y sintieron por primera vez después de quizás cuanto tiempo, ruido exterior. Venía de la escalera de la trampilla por la que habían subido hace un rato, Naruto había olvidado cerrarla desde arriba.

-Mierda – Maldijo Naruto separándose de Hinata, pero sin levantar la cabeza, estaban ocultos tras la muralla de ladrillos. Hinata se arregló la camiseta rápidamente y obedeció a Naruto quien con un dedo en sus labios le dijo que guardara silencio.

\- Hinata, ¿Estás ahí?

\- Mierda – Susurró Hinata sorprendida y arrastrándose hacia atrás de la pared, quedándose inmóvil, era Neji, y ambos lo sabían.

La cabeza del administrador apareció por el agujero de la trampilla, Naruto se escondió al lado de Hinata y la miró rápidamente, su cara de espanto era inigualable, y no solo eso, su rostro siempre nívea, estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, su escote tenía rastros de sudor, para que hablar de sus respiración que seguía entrecortada y…. ¡Rayos! Había dejado una marca en su cuello, definitivamente Neji no podía verla en esas condiciones, sería demasiado obvio. Tenía que hacer algo.


	6. ¡Ella no es mi novia!

Capítulo 6: ¡Ella no es mi novia!

Esa mañana de martes con gusto a fin de semana, tenía tanto desazón como una disco de día, botellas y vasos plásticos estaban tirados por todas partes en el primer piso, colillas de cigarrillo y restos de papelillos desfilaban en la tierra del ante jardín y la cerveza derramada estaba empezando a dañar el piso flotante.

Con los rayos de sol que entraban libremente por las ventanas de la residencia, algunos huéspedes ocasionales empezaban a revivir, otros solo cubrían sus caras con la almohada más cercana y un caso especial fumaba en la azotea, deleitándose con la grandiosa vista del amanecer.

Shikamaru miraba distraído las brillantes nubes, esponjosas, con relieves dorados como el oro, flotando una tras otra, como si se estuvieran moviendo a grandes velocidades, como si el tiempo pasara más rápido de lo que realmente era y dejara atrás todas sus preocupaciones banales, como a la clase a la que debía asistir en media hora, o que Ino estuviera ahí abajo durmiendo acurrucada junto a Sai, todo pasaba a su lado, resbalando por sus costados y dejando a su paso solo lo realmente importante. Lo importante ¿Qué le importaba de verdad?

¿Que nos importa de verdad a cada uno de nosotros? En realidad no creo que lo sepamos, los humanos podemos ser realmente fríos a veces, cuando pensamos las cosas con lógica te das cuenta de que muy pocas cosas valen la pena de preservar. Puedes estar loco de amor un día y al siguiente tirar todo por la borda, puedes estar comprometido con una causa, en una noche de dudas abandonarla y a la semana volver a incorporarte en ella. No somos simples, no somos aburridos, no somos tranquilos, nos movemos constantemente y nuestra mente y cuerpo crecen con experiencias de todo tipo, ¿sabías que las más grandes ideas del hombre se han dado bañándose en la ducha? Lo que quiero decir, es que no sabemos que será, ni cuándo será, pero nuestra vida está a punto de cambiar y hará que todo lo que veas y hagas, se sienta como la primera vez.

Peligroso, el sonido del peligro es sutil, y casi se confunde con una canción apacible, de notas largas y extendidas, cuerdas de guitarra disonantes que crean una melodía excitante. Será por eso que no vemos el peligro cuando lo tenemos justo en frente de nosotros, cuando lo escuchamos por alto parlante. Es que la sensación de peligro nos parece tan apasionante, nueva, misteriosa, que no nos damos cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo. Siempre todo sale bien, ¿Por qué esta vez no? Decimos con confianza desfundada. Será por eso que Naruto estaba, de una forma u otra, sumergiéndose en un mar de peligro que se lo llevaba lejos, muy lejos de aquí. Pero como siempre no te das cuenta de que tan profundo caíste, hasta que la realidad te llega de golpe.

Esa mañana, igual que la anterior, Naruto se despertó con los intensos rayos de sol que entraban por su ventana. Trató de detenerlos con el revés de su mano, pero los destellos llegaron a sus ojos igualmente. En esta ocasión ningún molesto pitido hizo que se levantara, la casa estaba en silencio sepulcral a pesar de que había gente esparcida por todas partes, pero el rubio estaba solo, incorporándose lentamente un su colchón, bostezando profundamente y estirándose, quitándose la pereza de la noche, en la cual no había podido descansar demasiado. Pero estaba feliz de poder vivir un nuevo día, eso pensaba, mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo e imaginaba a Neji con un cuchillo en sus manos. Estaba seguro de que lo que había pasado había sido un milagro, que algún dios pervertido lo quería en el cielo y lo había salvado.

Flash Back

Cuando Neji salió a la azotea vió las lámparas de papel encendidas y supo que alguien estaba ahí, con la esperanza de que fuera su prima terminó de subir por la escalera para encontrarse con Naruto, sentado cómodamente sobre uno de los muros de ladrillo a medio construir.

-¡Yo! Neji, llegas tarde – Saludó con una mano en el aire y una sonrisa que a Neji le pareció un poco forzada.

-Te dije que no estaría en todo el día ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás solo? – A Naruto se le erizaron todos los bellos del cuerpo y el sudor que recorría su cuerpo, producto del excitante ejercicio que había estado realizando se enfrió de golpe.

-Hem…. Esto, ahora que lo dices – Dijo nervioso, haciendo que Neji agudizara sus sospechas – Estoy algo ocupado, Neji – Dijo con malicia en sus palabras y una mirada arrogante dirigida justo a los ojos del chico de pelo largo.

No valía la pena negarlo, en esa casa las reglas de, "nada de chicas después de las 21:00" no existía, los chicos tenían una estricta regla de, "Lo que se hace en la casa, se queda en la casa" y como caballeros, los secretos se guardaban. Lo que importaba en ese momento era, que Neji no se diera cuenta de quién estaba ahí con Naruto.

Hinata estaba a punto de colapsar, se cubría la boca con las manos para que Neji no pudiera reconocer su respiración, toda su sangre se iba a sus pies, dejándola más palida de lo normal y escuchar como Naruto "Controlaba la situación" no la tranquilizaba en lo absoluto.

-Bien ya entendí, me largo – Dijo volviendo a entrar a la trampilla – Salúdame a Shion – Dijo burlonamente antes de que su cabeza desapareciera por el agujero del techo.

Neji bajó lentamente por la escalera y al estar ya sobre el piso, empujó los peldaños para que se elevaran, generando una reacción en cadena que dejó de nuevo la azotea cerrada. Así se cubrían las espaldas unos con otros en la residencia, si tan solo supiera el crimen que había estado a punto de presenciar ante sus ojos, proteger a Naruto sería lo último que pensaría.

-¿Qué haces Neji? – Preguntó el Azabache desde el tercer piso, parecía que estaba escapando por unos minutos del bullicio de la fiesta de abajo, estaba solo y con un grueso libro en la mano.

-¡Ah! ¿Querías subir Sasuke? Lo siento, está ocupado – Dijo mientras bajaba para encontrarse con su huésped.

-Quería leer – Dijo fastidiado y con un pequeño puchero en los labios.

-Naruto lo está usando mejor – Dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Sasuke

-¿El dobe? ¿Cuándo llegó?

-Y yo que sé, está culiandose a Shion, ese idiota nunca aprende.

-¿Shion? – Sasuke dudó. Naaah… hace mucho que el dobe no caía en eso de nuevo, y por como lo había visto ese día, embobado y volando bajo por la nueva inquilina, ya sabía lo que estaba pasando, ya había visto eso antes.

-Por cierto, ¿has visto a Hinata? La he buscado por todas partes y no la encuentro.

-Si claro… salió a comprar hace un rato, seguro que está por volver – Dijo sin una pisca de inseguridad en sus palabras.

-¡Ah! Está bien, la esperaré afuera entonces – Dijo mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Cuando ya estuvo fuera de su vista Sasuke dijo para si – Me debes una, dobe idiota.

…

-Vamos Hinata, ¡Rapido! – Le dijo a la chica mientras saltaba de la muralla, justo en el momento en el que la trampilla se cerró con fuerza.

-¿Eh? A… ¿a dónde?

-Sígueme – Le tomó la mano con firmeza y la jaló para ayudarla a pararse. Hinata dió un par de saltitos para salir del suave colchón y corrió de tras de Naruto, que la llevó hasta una esquina del edificio – ¡Hay que bajar!

-¡¿Qué?! Naruto-kun, ¡Estamos en un cuarto piso! – Le gritó con pánico.

-Tonta… por la escalera de incendios – Le dijo mientras saltaba a una estructura de metal que empezaba a verse por debajo del último ladrillo de la fachada, Naruto le extendió su mano para ayudarla a bajar.

Hinata con un adorable puchero, tomó la mano de su compañero y saltó con miedo a donde él había llegado con tanta facilidad, Naruto la abrazó por la cintura para ayudarla a caer suavemente teniéndola en sus brazos una vez más, el momento había sido tan frenético que ambos habían olvidado la comprometedora situación en la que se encontraban hace solo unos instantes y esa cercanía, ese calor familiar que transmitían sus cuerpos cuando estaban uno al lado del otro, los despertó nuevamente de su misión imposible de escape.

Los dos se quedaron mirando en medio de la obscuridad, solo el brillo de sus ojos delataba lo profundo de su ansiedad y confusión por lo que había pasado, de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar. Naruto no la soltó, no quería hacerlo, por algún motivo creía que si lo hacía, no podría tenerla en sus brazos otra vez. El movimiento del salto hizo que la polera de Hinata se subiera levemente y Naruto pude sentir su suave piel entre sus dedos. No quería dejarla ir.

-Naruto-kun – Dijo tímidamente, mientras ponía su mano en el pecho de Naruto, haciendo que se separaran unos centímetros, pero el chico reacio a soltarla, mantuvo su mano en la cintura de ella – Dime… ¿Quién es Shion? – ¡Mierda! Naruto se bloqueó, Neji tenía que abrir su bocota, que Hinata preguntara quien era Shion era lo último que se esperaba, él solo pensaba que quería besarla una vez más antes de dejarla ir.

-Ella… no es algo de lo que quisiera hablar ahora – Respondió cortante, ladeando la cabeza para no mirarla directamente.

-Hm… ya veo – Dijo Hinata soltándose del agarre de Naruto. Él se sintió tan devastado como si le hubieran quitado su juguete favorito a un niño pequeño, ella se giró y empezó a bajar las escaleras de metal.

-¡Espera Hinata! ¿Qué fué lo de ahora? Lo que hicimos, ¿qué significa?

Hinata se giró levemente para mirar a Naruto con una mirada fría y determinada – No es algo de lo que quiera hablar – Volvió a voltearse y bajó las escaleras con prisa para no arrepentirse de sus palabras. Naruto se desplomó desecho al escucharla decir eso, quizás se lo merecía, se sentó en el primer peldaño de la escalera de incendios, escuchó el golpe metálico que los barrotes producían mientras su obsesión bajaba aceleradamente. No podía seguirla, como hubiese querido, si Neji lo veía ahí abajo con ella estaba frito. Decidió quedarse ahí sentado, recorriendo una vez más en su mente el bello cuerpo de la chica que lo había dejado como un lastre. Definitivamente no entendía a esa mujer, le daba una de cal y otra de arena, como si de una cruel estrategia de seducción se tratara y él caía como un idiota sin remedio.

Naruto se quedó ahí por poco más de una hora, mirando las estrellas e ignorando el estridente sonido de los parlantes con pensamientos cálidos y contradictorios a la vez. Hasta que decidió irse a la cama, bajó un par de pisos por la escalera de metal y llegó a la ventana de su cuarto, la abrió de un empujón, azotándola fuertemente y saltó hacia adentro, se desvistió completamente y se metió a la cama para dormir, la mañana llegaría pronto y maldita sea, recién era martes, esta iba a ser la semana más dura de su puta vida.

Fin del Flash Back

Naruto se levantó pesadamente de la cama, dispuesto a darse una buena ducha, refrescar su mente y crear un nuevo plan de acción con un café cargado. Después de todo, el plan conocer bien a Hinata primero, no había funcionado, pero, sí que la había conocido un poco mejor. Entendió un poco mejor su corazón, su corazón atrapado en las garras de un idiota que no la merecía, porque quien fuera el tipo que dejó a una chica tan hermosa, adorable y espectacularmente sexy como ella, no podía tener dos dedos de frente. Naruto estaba determinado, no dejaría que Hinata siguiera sufriendo así.

El rubio no dejaba de encantarse con Hinata, no importaba que lo hubiese dejado de esa forma tan fría en la noche, sabía que de cierta manera él lo había provocado, por no contarle su historia con Shion, pero ese no era el momento indicado, ¿Quizás que cosas se estaría imaginando? ¿Qué ella era su novia? ¡No! Claro que no, cuando se conocieron Naruto había dejado bien claro que no tenía novia. Pero… ya había pasado un tiempo desde ese día en el que se conocieron en la facultad, quizás Hinata pensó que él había encontrado novia en ese tiempo.

-¡Oooooooh! ¡No! ¡Nada de eso! – Naruto se puso sus Jeans con rapidez, junto con la polera sucia de la noche anterior y abrió la puerta del cuarto sobresaltado, miró la puerta justo al frente de la de él, estaba cerrada. Se acercó lentamente, con miedo, como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo muy, muy malo. Pero no podía dejar que Hinata pensara que estaba en algún tipo de relación, él nunca estaría con una mujer si no estuviera disponible, no quería que esa linda chica pensara mal de él. Su mano temblaba levemente al acercarse a la puerta, ¿Estaría durmiendo? ¿O quizás ya se habría ido? ¿Qué puta hora era? Miró hacia abajo para ver reloj colocado al lado de la puerta de entrada, inclinándose para buscarlo con la mirada y la vió. Hinata pasó rápida como una liebre por el pasillo de la sala a la cocina, Naruto apenas percibió el rastro de su hermoso cabello volando tras ella. Con rapidez bajó las escalera – Esto… Hina…

Naruto paró en seco cuando vió a Hinata vestida con su uniforme de instituto, al más pleno estilo occidental, una falda tableada de tartan rojo y negro que llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, usaba unas calcetas largas y negras que dejaban ver unos diez centímetros de la blanca y suave piel que había podido tocar la noche anterior. Tenía una blusa blanca desabotonada en el cuello hasta la clavícula, una corbata roja bien anudada, pero no bien ceñida, caía sobre su busto y su lengua se ocultaba tras un chaleco gris con botones cerrados bajo su escote. Naruto palideció ¿Qué era esto? ¿Otra tortura más? Eso era como ponerle en frente una de sus más perversas fantasías y no dejarlo acercarse. ¿Qué jodida escuela dejaba que las chicas fueran vestidas así? ¿Y por qué no estuvo matriculado en ella?

-¡Buenos días Naruto-kun! – Saludó alegre y amigablemente antes de guardar una caja de almuerzo en su mochila – Eso Naruto no se lo esperaba, Hinata sonriéndole de ese modo, tan linda como siempre, sintió que todo estaría bien, que su despedida de anoche solo había sido un mal entendido, que lo resolverían y podrían seguir conociéndose mejor, que quizás podrían llegar a ser algo más que amigos y…

-¡Al fin te despertaste Naruto! Ven a ayudarme, que tu casa no se limpia sola – Esa femenina voz lo sacó de su sueño de fantasía, las cosas no se iban a arreglar tan fácilmente, menos cuando uno de esos errores había sido propasarse con esa chica, que por mucho que le gustara, acababa de conocer. Hinata solo estaba actuando, tenía que hacer parecer que nada había pasado entre ellos dos la noche anterior y él tenía que seguirle el juego.

-Ya voy Sakura-chan – Respondió mientras se rascaba la cabeza y simulaba que seguía medio dormido.

-Yo, ya me tengo que ir –Dijo Hinata poniéndose su mochila en la espalda. Naruto la miró fijamente, sabiendo que solo ella podría ver esa mirada de "Tenemos que hablar" que le estaba dando. Hinata por toda respuesta, lo miró desafiante por un par de segundos y con una linda sonrisa solo dijo – Que tengan un lindo día, y salió por la puerta.

-Tú también Hinata-chan – Se despidió Sakura que barría el piso con un escobillón enorme en donde arrastraba latas de cerveza, colillas y pedazos de pizza.

Naruto se quedó de piedra al ver a Hinata salir por la puerta, con un cuchillo metafórico clavado en su espalda y la palabra"Ignorado" se escribió nítidamente en su frente. Parece que Hinata seguía enojada con él y un tortuoso día lo esperaba.

-¡Naruto! ¡Que en una hora tengo clases! Tú sabes que a nosotros nos toca limpiar el salón.

-Sí, ya te ayudo Sakura-chan.

…

Hinata cerró la puerta tras de ella con falsa determinación, esperaba irse de casa antes de que Naruto despertara, pero no tuvo suerte, al menos no tuvo que enfrentarlo en ese preciso momento, estaba tan nerviosa, apenas y pudo pegar ojo después de lo de anoche, sus pensamientos estuvieron reviviendo ese encuentro de la azotea por horas. Naruto había sido muy tierno al hablar con ella de esa manera, al consolarla y hacerla sentir protegida, pero en algún punto confundió la protección con posesión y las cosas se torcieron de una manera endemoniadamente candente. Había sido tan tonta, dejarse atrapar así, por esa atracción inexplicable que sentía por Naruto, no fué lo más sensato. Su mente se fué de viaje a alguna parte y su cuerpo le pidió con desesperación que no se alejara de ese rubio que la besaba y acariciaba con ternura, pasión y de una manera que nunca antes había sentido y ella lo hubiera dejado seguir si no fuera porque Neji llegó justo a tiempo para devolverle algo de razón. Porque lo hubiera hecho ¿O no? Si Neji no hubiera llegado, ¿Su conciencia le hubiera permitido detener el acto? En ese momento ella no quería detenerse, pero definitivamente había sido lo mejor que pudo pasar, porque en realidad ella no conocía en nada a Naruto, él solo era el dulce y guapo compañero de piso, el chico que se deja besar por chicas extrañas en la universidad, el chico que lleva a mujeres a la azotea para abordarlas, el chico que… tenía una novia llamada Shion.

La idea de que Naruto tuviera una novia la destrozó. Con miedo de que el chico en el que pensaba saliera por la puerta, emprendió camino a paso rápido hacia su escuela, el cambio de domicilio la pillaba un poco lejos de esta, así que debía caminar hasta la estación de metro, un viaje de una hora la esperaba antes de llegar a territorio seguro y solo quedaban 45 minutos para que comenzaran las clases, empezó a correr tan rápido como podía. Hasta sus tristes y conflictivos pensamientos se quedaron tras de ella, esperaba que eso siguiera así por el resto del día, hasta que tuviera que ver a Naruto a la cara otra vez.

…

-Sakura-chan ya tengo que ir a ducharme, hoy hay un evento en la universidad y no puedo faltar – Dijo el rubio subiendo por las escaleras, habían barrido, trapeado, sacudido y limpiado cada mancha del salón, solo faltaba botar la basura.

-Está bien Naruto, yo saco la basura, pero tú me llevas a la Uni – Le gritó con una caja llena de botellas bacías en las manos.

-¡Hecho! Pero pídele a Sasuke las llaves de la moto – Dijo antes de cerrar las puerta del baño en el segundo piso. El sonido de las gotas de agua a presión cayendo no se hizo esperar, Naruto se metió al agua caliente lo más rápido que pudo para disfrutar de la cálida sensación por el mayor tiempo posible. Sakura lo había tenido entretenido por una media hora, después de una buena fiesta como la de anoche, cada uno sabía lo que tenía que hacer, los sectores de la casa se dividían y cada cual se encargaba de limpiar a la perfección el lugar que le correspondía. Ya que Sakura era una huésped regular, también le tocaba una parte de trabajo y como Naruto siempre se correteaba de sus obligaciones, decidieron ponerlo junto a ella para controlarlo. Después de todo Naruto era un caballero y no dejaría sola a Sakura con todo el quehacer. Al principio le gustaba mucho, porque se sentía profundamente atraído por la peli rosa, pero cuando se dió cuenta de que no tenía posibilidades, empezó a verlo como un gran, gran error.

Pero los gritos y ordenes de Sakura se habían detenido al fin, y su mente podía volver a escucharse a sí misma, graso error, la mente y el corazón no quieren escucharse mutuamente, no se llevan bien ¿Cuándo vamos a entenderlo? La mente es un lugar donde la razón se impone, donde hacemos la estrategia y razonamos, sea un buen razonamiento o no. Y el corazón solo deja sentir, las hormonas y las sensaciones lo alborotan. Todos quisiéramos hacerle caso a nuestro corazón siempre, pero eso solo causaría nuestra propia destrucción.

Naruto rememoró la silueta de Hinata saliendo por esa puerta, después de su claro y conciso "Tenemos que hablar" Pero claro, quizás a Hinata no se le daba muy bien la telepatía, en ese caso no podría culparla, pero juraría que la mirada que le dio ella era un claro "No quiero hablar contigo" ¡Otro puñal! ¡Directo a la nuca! Él solo quería aclarar las cosas, decirle que no tenía una relación de ningún tipo con nadie y que no se arrepentía de lo que había pasado, que no la quería hacer sentir mal y si ella no quería que se repitiera, no volvería a ponerle la mano encima, él entendía que ella estaba en una situación de fragilidad y él se había aprovechado de eso. Pero él quería estar bien con ella, aunque eso significara no volver a tocarla. Aunque eso significara caer en la locura extrema, tenerla frente a él todos los días con ese uniforme tan sexy y esa ropa tan simple pero atractiva que solía usar lo matarían lentamente. Su mente se fue de nuevo a ese colchón maltratado, a su rechinar pausado, al cuerpo de Hinata sobre él y al de él sobre ella, a la caricias sobre su suave y aromática piel, a cada una de sus exuberantes curvas, al rebote de esos increíbles senos que estuvo a punto de tener en sus manos. Trató de imaginarse como se sentirían y jugó con sus manos como intentando agarrarlos, pero no sabía cuánto debería cerrar sus manos para sostenerlos. Sollozó contra la pared de la ducha por la idea de nunca poder descubrirlo.

-Soy un idiota, ¡perdí mi oportunidad! – Lloriqueo mientras golpeaba la pared con su puño.

-¡Naruto! Maldición, se hace tarde ¿No estabas apurado? – Gritó Sakura desde fuera del baño – Ya tengo las llaves.

-Ya salgo Sakura-chan – Grito a su vez, cerrando el agua de la ducha – Y ahora… ¿Qué hago contigo? – Dijo en un susurro mirando su miembro erecto.

…

Sakura caminó hacia la puerta para dejar las botellas en el portón, hoy pasaba la basura, así que se llevarían todos los restos de la fiesta de anoche, esperaba que Hinata se hubiera divertido, la verdad la fiesta no era más que una excusa para conocerla mejor y estimar porcentualmente cuanto riesgo representaba, pero el factor, Neji, de "El que toca a mí primita está muerto" y el rollo sobreprotector de Kiba no daba muchas posibilidades a represalias. Así que el resultado final era un mísero 10%, los únicos factores peligrosos eran que Hinata era en extremo bonita y que era un cielo de chica, pero tampoco creyó que el tipo inocente fuera la predilección de Sasuke. Así que se quedó más tranquila, iba con una sonrisa hacia la puerta cuando escuchó unos pasos en las escaleras.

-Buenos días Sakura – Saludó Shikamaru con pereza – Eso se ve pesado, déjamelo – Le ofreció mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

-Gracias Shikamaru, buenos días – Le pasó la caja, que de hecho si estaba un poco pesada – La llevaba a la calle.

-Ok – Respondió sin más – Por cierto, si buscas a Sasuke, se quedó frito en el Kotatsu del tercer piso.

-Gracias, iré a verlo – Sakura subió las escaleras apresuradamente y al llegar a su destino, se encontró al chico de sus sueños durmiendo profundamente, con medio cuerpo echado sobre la mesa. Caminó de puntillas para no despertarlo, pero si el ruido del crujir de los escalones no lo había inmutado, ningún sonido lo haría.

Sakura se sentó a su lado y miró su varonil rostro que yacía apoyado sobre sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, miró con detenimientos sus facciones, sus largas pestañas, la sombra de barba que empezaba a crecerle por no haberse afeitado aún. Sakura conocía todo de él, cada pequeña peca, cada cicatriz y quería empezar a conocerlo más, más profundamente, pero él era todo un caso, no dejaba que nadie se acercara lo suficiente. ¿Por qué estaba tan determinada?

De súbito recordó que estaba atrasada, buscó con la vista en donde podría tener las llaves de la motocicleta y sus ojos encontraron el brillo del llavero en su bolsillo izquierdo. Sakura delicadamente acercó la mano al llavero y tiró de él con cuidado, pero la llave no salió, los pliegues del pantalón de Sasuke la habían atrapado, con las mejillas rojas y movimiento tembloroso, metió la mano en el bolsillo del chico para desatorar las llaves. En ese momento, la rápida y sagaz mano de Sasuke la sujetó por la muñeca y la alzó a la altura de su rostro.

-¡Sakura! – Dijo sorprendido, soltando con más calma a la chica. Le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, la verdad es que ver el rostro de Sakura frente al suyo al despertarse lo desconcertó. Por un instante pensó que había hecho al indecoroso.

-Jeje… lo siento Sasuke-kun, no quería despertarte, pero Naruto y yo queríamos usar la moto y… ¿Tú no tienes clases hoy, verdad?

-Tengo una conferencia, pero es en la tarde, tengo tiempo de ir a pie – Dijo calmadamente – Llévatelas – Le dió las llaves a la chica y luego se estiró para quitarse la pereza del cuerpo.

-Eto… Gracias Sasuke-kun – Dijo levantándose

-Por cierto Sakura – Dijo el moreno deteniéndola – Ponte esto – Sasuke sacó de bajo de las mantas del Kotatsu un casco blanco con pétalos rosas dibujados delicadamente sobre el brillante barniz.

-Eso… ¿Es para mí? – Preguntó crédula sin poder creer el tierno gesto del azabache. Recibió el casco con las manos levemente temblorosas y acarició los pétalos rosados con extrema ternura, como si realmente se tratara de los pétalos de cerezo que tanto le gustaban – Es hermoso Sasuke-kun.

-Ya que siempre te estoy llevando conmigo, pensé que ese te vendría bien – Sakura lo miró encantada, con la sonrisa mas linda que había puesto en mucho tiempo, sus ojos brillaban de emoción y parecía que lloraría de felicidad en cualquier momento – Además ahora que hay otra chica en el grupo, así Hinata también lo usa cuando Neji o alguien más la lleve – Dijo secamente mientras se quitaba un mechón de pelo de la cara.

-Ah… Soo – Dijo Sakura con el rostro más sombrío y deprimente que se pueda imaginar – Entonces, no era solo para mí – pensó con una pequeña vena asomándose por su frente – Gracias Sasuke-kun – Dijo parándose enfadada y bajando las escaleras con estrepitosos pasos, sin mirarlo de nuevo, llevando el casco bajo un brazo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué le pasa ahora? – Se preguntó a sí mismo el azabache, quien se daba cuenta una vez más, que nada sabía sobre las mujeres. Sin darle más vueltas como siempre, volvió a acurrucarse en las mantas del Kotatsu para dormir un poco más.

Naruto y Sakura se montaron en la moto, Naruto encendió el motor y este ronroneo con potencia, partieron de inmediato, dejando una estela de tierra tras ellos. El rubio era muy bueno conduciendo, adelantaba los autos como un verdadero artista, le encantaba esa motocicleta y se la quitaba a Sasuke cada vez que tenía una oportunidad. Pensaba que ya era tiempo de comprarse una propia, pero sus ahorros los guardaba para su proyecto de fin de carrera. Así que por el momento, disfrutar de la sensación de velocidad con la Yamaha YZF de Sasuke era suficiente.

Sakura se aferraba con fuerza al abdomen de Naruto, la verdad ya no tenía miedo, pero las primeras veces había entrado en estado de pánico al subirse a esa moto. Pero ya había aprendido a disfrutarlo, aprendió a poner toda su confianza en el piloto de turno, sin cuestionamientos, los chicos podían ser un poco locos con la velocidad a veces, pero cuando la llevaban a ella detrás, nunca se pasaban de la raya. Y si hablamos meramente de las habilidades de conducción, se sentía mucho más segura cuando montaba con Naruto, él era mucho más suave para realizar sus movimientos y su cuerpo se desplazaba fluidamente con la máquina, haciendo que ella también pudiera seguir el ritmo.

Pararon en un semáforo en rojo, Naruto bajó un pie de la moto para estabilizarse, llevar a alguien atrás podía ser más incómodo que ir solo, pero Sakura era tan liviana y se movía a su ritmo sin problemas, así que nunca la rechazaba si le pedía un aventón.

-Por cierto, Sakura-chan, ese casco, te queda muy bien – Dijo sin girarse.

-Jeje ¿tú crees? – Preguntó alegremente

-Claro, y con tu pelo rosa se ve aún mejor.

-Gracias, pero… seguro que a Hinata se le vería mejor que a mí – Aseguró con la voz cabizbaja.

-¿Eh? ¿A Hinata? – Otra vez, por momento había conseguido olvidarse de ella, pero ahí estaba de nuevo en sus pensamientos, el comentario hizo que se la imaginara con el casco puesto, quizás sí se vería linda, pero a ella le vendría mejor uno gris perla, para que combinará con sus preciosos ojos y tal vez un lindo mono de motociclista, de esos bien ajustados, oh… si… eso sería genial. Pensó pervertidamente, agradeció que Sakura no pudiera ver su enfermiza cara.

-Naruto, está en verde – Le dijo Sakura, sacándolo de sus sueños perversos.

Por toda respuesta Naruto aceleró, "Fuera, fuera, fuera, fuera" Pensaba sacudiéndose de la cabeza su imagen mental.

-Es que… Sasuke-kun me dió este casco hoy, pero dijo que Hinata también podría usarlo.

-Ese teme no sabe cómo tratarte Sakura-chan, eso es todo, es cosa le ver el casco, lo compró para ti, él solo es un poco corto, no lo pienses mucho.

-¡Que tú digas que Sasuke-kun es un poco corto, no me consuela mucho! – Dijo gritando a todo pulmón para hacerse escuchar. Otro semáforo los detuvo.

-Oye ¡recuerda quien te está llevando! Sé más amable – Dijo Naruto burlándose con una sonrisa zorruna.

-Jajaja está bien, amablemente hablando, tu eres más corto que Sasuke-kun en muchas cosas – Dijo devolviendo la broma.

-¿Ah sí? ¿En qué? – Dijo volteándose por primera vez en esa conversación.

-Tú… quizás seas un poco popular, pero no tienes idea de cuando le gustas a una chica de verdad – Lo increpó

-¿Un poco? ¿Quieres decirle eso a las chicas de ahí? – Señaló con su mano un grupo de jóvenes universitarias que caminaban en dirección a su facultad, pero que al ver a Naruto en la motocicleta se detuvieron para cuchichear y reírse nerviosamente.

-Esas fangirls tuyas no cuentan, además, te recuerdo que de una de ellas salió Shion – Dijo antes de lanzar una carcajada.

Naruto volvió a ponerse en marcha, ya estaban muy cerca de la Universidad dobló por una esquina y entró al amplio estacionamiento al aire libre que podrían utilizar los estudiantes.

-No me recuerdes eso, Shion es lo último en lo que quiero pensar.

-Tú no reconocerías una buena chica aunque la tuvieras en tus narices, tienes pésimo gusto – Dijo Sakura bajando de la moto y sacándose el casco, moviendo con soltura su sedosa cabellera.

-Te recuerdo que tú me gustabas – Él también se quitó el casco, pero se quedó sentado apoyándose en el manubrio para ver detenidamente a Sakura.

-Sí, la chica que siempre rechazó ir a tus fiestas y que no te hacía caso ni en tus sueños, ¡Muy buena elección Naruto! – Le respondió mientras empezaba a caminar por el pasto que rodaba el estacionamiento.

-Eso dolió – Gritó apenado, mientras guardaba el casco rápidamente en el compartimento trasero para seguir a su amiga – Pero eso no es mi culpa, ellas solo quieren mi cuerpo – Bromeo con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Jajaja solo tienes que ser un poco más perceptivo, hay chicas lindas a quienes les gustas.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo quiénes?

-Pueees…. déjame pensar, Ayer cuando fuimos de compras, Hinata dijo que eras lindo, parecía que estaba interesada – Dijo Sakura con un dedo en su mejilla, sin meditarlo mucho. Pero ella no sabía las devastadoras consecuencias que eso traería a la psiquis de su obsesivo amigo. Naruto se quedó estático, con la mirada fija en la espalda de Sakura quien se seguía alejando - ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Naruto? – Pregunto volteándose y haciéndole señas con sus palmas.

¿Hinata había dicho eso? Eso fue ante de lo que pasó anoche, entonces, ¿Sí le gustaba? ¿No fue que solo se sintiera vulnerable? Hinata había estado con él, lo había dejado hacer esas cosas, porque ¿ella sentía algo por él?

-Oye… Na…

-SAKURA-CHAN – Dijo Naruto con sobresalto y agarrando a Sakura de los hombros con más fuerza de la necesaria – Dime, ¿Dijo algo más?

-¿Eh? ¿Quién? – Preguntó Sakura estupefacta

-¡Hinata! Vamos mujer, ¿dijo algo más de mí? ¡Piensa! – Sakura era sacudida por los brazos de Naruto con fuerza, y no la dejaba pensar con claridad – ¡Dime!

-¡YAAAA! – Le gritó mientras se soltaba de su agarre y le daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al rubio – No sé qué te pasa, pero ya es suficiente, ¡si quieres saber qué piensa de ti pregúntaselo tú mismo! – Le dijo con su vena palpitante en la frente.

-Es que… no puedo hacerlo… - Dijo acariciándose su nuevo chichón y con un puchero en los labios – Hinata no quiere hablarme – Era como si un pequeño le confesara sus problemas de amor a su mamá, Naruto no miraba a la cara a Sakura, se sentía triste y tenía miedo de lo que ella pensara.

-Naaaarutooooo – La atmosfera maligna rodeó a Sakura y lo miró con ojos brillantes y acusadores - ¿Queeee hicisteee?

-Nada, nada mami, o nada tan malo, lo juro – Confesó muerto de miedo – Pero Sakura-chan, necesito pedirte un favor.

-¿Cómo tienes el descaro de pedirme algo? – Le gritó enfadada.

-Por favor, es necesario, si lo haces, no le digo a Sasuke que te robaste su polera favorita para usarla de pijama – Los cabellos de Sakura se erizaron por la súbita amenaza.

-Está bien ¿Qué quieres?


	7. Un tour muy interesante

Capítulo 7: Un tour muy interesante

Hinata consiguió llegar a tiempo a la escuela, se desplomó agotada en su pupitre sin siquiera quitarse la mochila de la espalda. Su cuerpo desprendía vapor por cada poro de su cuerpo, había sido una carrera intensa. Pero valió la pena, ya que había conseguido llegar antes que la profesora. El aula llena de alumnos se silenció cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe con desmedida fuerza, pero no era Kurenai-sensei, si no su excéntrico profesor de educación física.

\- ¡Preciada juventud! ¿Están listos para irnos? – Dijo rítmicamente mientras movía las caderas de un modo extraño, Todos gritaron al unísono.

\- Siiii, Gay-sensei – Todos menos Hinata, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿A dónde iban? ¿Les tocaba educación física hoy? Porque no había traído su uniforme de gimnasia

\- Ten-Ten ¿A dónde se supone que vamos? – Le preguntó en un susurro a su compañera de asiento.

\- Hoy vamos a una Universidad para hacer un tour por las facultades – Le dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? – Preguntó desconcertada.

-Lo hubieras sabido si contestaras el teléfono, ayer te llamé como diez veces – Le respondió una voz tras ella - ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – Le preguntó una linda rubia con el pelo atado en cuatro coletas.

\- Eto…. Hubo una fiesta en mi casa hasta tarde y mi celular estuvo en mi habitación todo el tiempo – Les comentó avergonzada.

\- ¿Una fiesta? ¿En la residencia donde te cambiaste? – Preguntó Ten-Ten interesada

\- Sí – Asintió Hinata mientras salía por la puerta del aula, a paso cansado.

\- ¿En la residencia? ¿Con Universitarios? – Esta vez fue Temary quien habló

\- Si… al parecer las hacen muy seguido.

\- ¡Genial! Me apunto a la siguiente, no dejaremos que acapares a todos los universitarios.

\- Yo no acaparo a nadie jejeje – Dijo riéndose tímidamente, pero la imagen de Naruto se le vino a la mente de nuevo, recordó sus varoniles brazos, sosteniendo su peso sobre ella, sus insistentes labios y su aroma asfixiantemente sexy – La cara de Hinata se puso completamente roja y para evitar que la vieran aceleró el paso y se perdió entre sus compañeros.

Mientras trataba de sacar esos pensamientos de su mente, Hinata llegó en modo automático hasta el lado de su profesor, quien dirigía el grupo hasta los mini buses de la escuela. Cuando entró en razón por fin, Hinata pudo preguntar a su profesor a donde se dirigían.

\- ¡Ah! Señorita Hyuuga, vamos a Aoyama Gakuin University, ¿No le parece una estupenda elección? Ahí está en pleno apogeo la primavera de la juventud – Dijo Gay quien no se dió cuenta de que su alumna se quedaba petrificada entre la multitud de estudiantes que seguían caminando y pasando por sus costados.

\- No puedo tener tan mala suerte – Dijo sollozando en su propia desesperación – Si me lo encuentro ¿Qué voy a hacer? – Se preguntó deprimida.

Los alumnos siguieron su camino y Hinata era empujada por sus dos amigas para que no se quedara atrás, parecía que su alma había salido de su cuerpo, pero al menos sus pies se movían. Llegando al estacionamiento, los alumnos se dividieron en grupos de diez personas para ser guiados en distintos tours por los representantes de sus respectivas carreras, y luego subieron a los autobuses ordenadamente. Hinata se sentó en la parte de atrás, al lado de la ventana, ni siquiera se molestó en intentar estar cerca de sus amigas, solo tenía ganas de estar sola y pensar detenidamente en su situación. Pensó que no tendría que preocuparse por ver a Naruto hasta la noche, quizás hasta el otro día, dependiendo de sus horarios, pero si iban a su Universidad era más que seguro que se lo encontraría, ella y ese grupo inmenso de estudiantes estarían recorriendo sus facultades, quizás podría ocultarse entre los chicos más altos de su grupo si es que lo veía pasar – Te pasas de infantil Hinata – Pensó burlándose de ella misma, pero de hecho se lo estaba tomando enserio. Sin embargo Naruto había visto su uniforme en la mañana, seguro se daría cuenta de que se trataba de su escuela, y si él se ponía a buscarla en medio la multitud, no habría chico que la protegiera con suficiente fiereza, aunque podría decirle a uno de sus compañeros de grupo que Naruto la estaba acosando, seguro que la ayudaría, sobre todo porque hace unos días se le había declarado. Pero no, no podría hacerle eso a Naruto, no dejaría que le hicieran daño, además, estaba segura que el rubio era mucho más fuerte que cualquiera de sus compañeros de clase y ese pensamiento la hizo sonrojarse un poco.

Pero Hinata se dió cuenta de súbito, de que había otra persona por la que debía preocuparse, hasta ese momento no se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de encontrarse con Toneri, y eso la desconcertó. La noche anterior había estado llorando desconsoladamente por él y ahora ni siquiera lo recordaba ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué le había hecho Naruto? ¿La había embrujado o algo así? Que sus pensamientos giraran en torno a él con insistencia hizo que se asustara un poco, pero la verdad es que Naruto había causado una profunda impresión en ella y no podía evitar sentirse tan atraída y preocupada por las sensaciones que el rubio le producía.

Se puso a pensar en si se presentaba nuevamente la situación en la que se encontró ese día en la facultad, ¿Qué pasaría si los tres estuvieran en el mismo lugar de nuevo? Esa vez había recurrido a una medida desesperada, y la situación era muy distinta, esa vez ella ni siquiera conocía a Naruto, pero ahora ellos eran más que simples conocidos, incluso más que amigos ¿O no? En realidad no tenía idea de lo que pensaba Naruto al respecto. Se golpeó en la cabeza con el asiento delantero al recordar que fue ella misma la que no quiso hablar del tema en las escaleras de incendios. Haciendo que uno de sus compañeros de adelante la mirara con un semblante extraño. Ella sabía que no podía usar la misma estrategia dos veces y no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría Naruto al verla hoy. Aunque por su encuentro de la mañana parecía que quería hablar con ella. ¿Qué habrá querido decirle?

Miró por la ventana una vez más, esta vez poniendo atención a lo que veían sus ojos, el escudo de la corona de hojas de la universidad se manifestó orgulloso, esculpido en una enorme muralla de concreto. Habían llegado, era su fin… tendría que ser una persona madura y enfrentar sus problemas, o también correr despavorida sería una opción razonable, si... podía ser.

En ese momento Hinata sintió como su celular vibraba en su bolsillo, los alumnos empezaron a descender del bus y vio a sus amigas haciéndole señas para que bajara con ellas, pero Hinata les hizo entender con sus manos que siguieran, que ahora las alcanzaba. El número que aparecía en la pantalla no lo había visto nunca, dudó en contestar por unos momentos, pero finalmente lo hizo, acercó el teléfono a su oído y escuchó.

\- ¿Mochi – Mochi? ¿Hinata? ¿Eres tú? – Hinata reconoció la amigable voz inmediatamente.

\- Sakura, sí, soy yo, ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo alegremente, pero se preguntaba, como había conseguido su número.

\- Hola Hinata, escucha, me obligaron a hacer esto y no sé muy bien porqué, pero tengo un mensaje de parte del cabeza hueca.

\- ¿De Naruto-kun? – Su voz flaqueo, se escuchó cabizbaja y Sakura lo notó.

\- Sí, él quiere que sepas algo, Hinata, él no está saliendo con nadie y menos con Shion – Hinata se sorprendió por lo directo de la confesión – Escucha, él salió con ella por un tiempo, pero se dió cuenta de que su relación no funcionaba y decidió terminar con ella, hace mucho tiempo que ya no están juntos – Hinata se mordió los labios para evitar que un suspiro de alivio saliera de ellos – Y cómo te dije, no sé por qué hago esto, ni porqué debería interesarte, y ya cumplí con mi parte, así que nos vemos en la residencia ¿ok? Ten un lindo día.

\- Sí, gracias Sakura – Dijo con la voz un poco más tranquila – Adiós – Hinata colgó y puso el teléfono en su pecho por unos segundos y respiró profundamente antes de levantarse de su asiento para ir con los otros.

Sakura apagó el celular con rostro preocupado – Lo vez, ya cumplí, ¡No más amenazas! ¿Ok? – Dijo entregándole el teléfono al rubio.

\- Sí, gracias Sakura-chan – Dijo mirando la pantalla en donde había quedado grabado el número de Hinata.

\- Bien, estaré en la biblioteca, por tu culpa me perdí la primera clase.

\- La vieja Tsunade te dejaría entrar – Le dijo preocupado.

\- No quiero trato preferente, iré a la lectura de la tarde – Dijo despidiéndose con el dorso de su mano, sin mirar atrás.

Naruto se quedó ahí, sentado en un peldaño de las escaleras, mirando fijamente la pantalla de su teléfono ¿Y si la llamaba? ¿Qué haría ella? ¿Se sentiría mejor ahora? O ¿Seguiría enojada con él? Naruto desistió, quizás no era el momento, ni el lugar para hablar, debía ser un hombre y enfrentar sus problemas cara a cara, pero claro, la pequeña ayuda de Sakura-chan no había sido una mala estrategia, pensaba él. Decidió ponerse en marcha al taller, tenían invitados de un par de escuelas preparatorias ese día y tenía que preparar el material de exhibición. Miró el celular nuevamente, pero esta vez para ver la hora. ¡Las 10:00! ¡Mierda! ¡Ya deberían haber llegado! Naruto corrió a su facultad lo más rápido que pudo.

Cuando llegó a su facultad, la puerta del taller ya estaba abierta Iruka-sensei lo vió entrar corriendo aceleradamente y sonrió al verlo mejor que ayer.

\- Iruka-sensei Gomen – Dijo mientras entraba a la habitación de herramientas y se ponía su overol de trabajo.

\- ¡Nada de perdón! Siempre llegas tarde, no sé por qué pensé qué hoy llegarías a tiempo – Lo regañó con los brazos cruzados en la puerta de la sala.

\- Tuve que resolver unos problemas sensei, pero ya estoy listo - ¿Dónde están esos chicos? – Dijo golpeando sus un puño contra su palma en son de preparación.

\- ¡Aquí! – Dijo señalando a un grupo de estudiantes formados ordenadamente frente a él.

\- ¡Oh Mierda! – Gritó Naruto. El grupo de chicos no hizo más que reír al ver cómo Naruto era regañado por su profesor. Y avergonzado solo pudo mostrarles a los invitados una encantadora sonrisa zorruna. Algunas chicas suspiraron y los chicos celosos tomaron la defensiva, pero todo cambió cuando vieron las demostraciones que hacía Naruto, que con destreza manejaba los instrumentos como si de juguetes se tratara, moldeaba la madera como plastilina y manejaba el metal sin reservas, los chicos dentro de poco tiempo generaron simpatía y admiración por el rubio y las chicas, bueno, la mayoría seguían suspirando, mirando más sus brazos que los utensilios.

Después de 45 minutos, el primer grupo estaba listo para seguir con el recorrido por las otras facultades, Iruka se retiraba para guiarlos y Naruto quedó a cargo del lugar, demostrándole su plena confianza, una vez que Naruto tomaba el ritmo, ya podía dejarlo solo. Un par de chicas del grupo se retrasaron, quedándose en el taller para hablar con el rubio, que estaba refrescándose en el lavamanos.

\- Disculpa Naruto-kun, queríamos preguntarte algo – Dijo una de las chicas, llamando la atención de Naruto – Se volteó para verlas mejor y por primera vez en esos 45 minutos se dio cuenta de algo, ese uniforme era igual al que tenía puesto Hinata esa mañana – ¿Estas libre para la hora de almuerzo? Nos gustaría acompañarte, si no te molesta – Dijo tímidamente la misma chica.

Esas chicas eran lindas, pero si la escuela de Hinata estaba siendo parte del tour, definitivamente no podía entretenerse con nadie más – Lo siento chicas, hoy estaré ocupado todo el día, dudo que me dé el tiempo de almorzar – Rechazó la invitación con una más de su desfile de sonrisas deslumbrantes – Pero, díganme algo, ¿ustedes conocen a una chica llamada Hinata?

\- ¿Hinata…. Hyuuga?

\- Sí, precisamente – Respondió esperanzado - ¿Saben si vino hoy también?

\- Sí, creo que vino en nuestro mismo autobús.

\- Vaya, eso es genial, gracias chicas – Les agradeció a ambas con una sacudida en el cabello, que las dejó sorprendidas y encantadas.

Naruto estaba feliz a más no poder, en cualquier momento Hinata atravesaría ese umbral y lo vería trabajar en lo que mejor sabía hacer, quería lucirse con ella, aun cuando tuviera que tratarla como a todas los estudiantes, estaba decidido a sorprenderla y mostrarle que podía ser una persona confiable. Los nervios lo invadieron repentinamente, esperaba no hacer el ridículo.

Las horas pasaron, al igual que los grupos de alumnos de la escuela de Hinata y otras también, pero ni rastro de su linda escolar. ¿Quizás se había ido al verlo? No, no podría librarse así de fácil de sus profesores, además todos los grupos tenían exactamente diez integrantes, se había preocupado de contarlos. Pero si resultaba que Hinata enserio estaba huyendo de él, toda su confianza se destrozaría, quizás esta vez sí se cortaría una mano.

\- Buen trabajo Naruto – Gritó Iruka-sensei mientras le daba una fuerte palmada en la espalda a su querido alumno.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ya terminamos? – Gritó Naruto asustado, agarrando a Iruka de la solapa de su chaqueta.

\- Claro que no Naruto, solo es el descanso, ve a comer algo y vuelve en una hora, tienes público para hartarte aún – Pero Naruto no estaba ni cerca de hartarse de los niños de preparatoria, no hasta que la viera a ella entre el grupo. Sin muchas ganas salió del taller, fue directo a la máquina de bebidas para comprar una energética, pero la maquina no respondía, tendría que salir de la facultad. La más cercana era la de pedagogía, tenía unos amigos y unos no tan amigos ahí, esperaba tener suerte esta vez.

Caminó tranquilamente por los corredores hasta llegar a una linda facultad con pasillos abiertos, buscó con la vista y vió una maquina en el segundo piso, subió las escaleras, esperó en la fila, metió una moneda y esperó que su lata callera.

\- Naruto, cuanto tiempo – Escuchó de su derecha, al menos esa voz era una grata sorpresa.

\- Shino ¿Qué hay?- Dijo mientras lo saludaba con la lata en la mano.

\- ¿Ese es tu almuerzo? - Preguntó señalando la lata.

\- Hem… si… ya sabes, no soy del tipo que se nutre, jeje.

\- Si no te alimentas bien, tu cuerpo se quedará sin energía y si te quedas sin energía….

\- Ya, ya, ya…. Shino, compraré comida de verdad cuando vuelva al taller ¿sí?

\- Está bien.

\- ¿Tienes tiempo? ¿Te sientas conmigo? – preguntó el rubio mientras se sentaba en el piso, apoyándose contra la pared y mirando el pedazo de cielo azul que el techo no alcanzaba a cubrir.

\- Seguro – Shino se sentó a su lado y miró a Naruto beberse la energética.

\- ¿Quieres?

\- No, paso ¿Has estado trabajando en los tour?

\- Si, ¿Tú también?

\- Sí, pero solo en el turno de la mañana, alguien me remplazará ahora.

\- Ya veo ¿Quién?

\- No quieres saberlo – Naruto lo miró con expresión de duda antes de darle otro sorbo a su lata.

\- ¡Shino-san! – Se escuchó de repente por el mismo lado por el que había llegado Shino. Sí, él tenía razón, definitivamente no quería saber, ahí estaba, nada más y nada menos, la culpable de sus pesadillas, Shion corría apresuradamente hacia ellos.

Cuando la chica ya estuvo frente a los dos muchachos, miró fijamente a Naruto, pero para su alivio, Shion estaba en sus días de "Tú no me interesas" y se arrodilló junto a Shino para preguntarle algo sobre un cuestionario para los estudiantes del tour. Naruto sabía que ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, así que se levantó y aplastó la lata bacía con sus manos.

\- ¿Ya te vas? – Preguntó la rubia mirándolo con ojos de perrito abandonado.

\- Oye Shion, pon atención – La regañó Shino quien no dejaba de hablar para hacerle entender el trabajo.

\- Sí… ya me… - Pero no pudo terminar su frase, un movimiento en su brazo llamó la atención del rubio y lo hizo girarse hacia su costado. Alguien lo había agarrado del brazo, acomodándolo contra su cuerpo. Cuando Naruto vió quien era, no pudo evitar poner una cara de sorpresa demasiado obvia. Estaba estúpidamente feliz de verla.

Hinata abrazaba el brazo de Naruto, aferrándose a él como si de un cachorro se tratara, pero Naruto no podía ver la expresión que Hinata tenía en esos momentos, miraba a la chica rubia con recelo, y una pizca de superioridad. Ella le devolvía la mirada con intensidad, ninguna dijo nada, pero el mensaje era muy claro, "Es mío".

Naruto miró a Hinata desde arriba, ella era un poco más baja que él y podía apreciar su lisa y abundante cabellera, sin pensarlo nada, ocupó su otra mano para acariciar su cabello de la raíz hasta sus hombros, sus dedos se deslizaron como lo hace la piel sobre la seda y esto hizo que Hinata lo mirara a los ojos por primera vez - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó con voz profunda e intensa, a pesar de la cercanía de la otra pareja, solo Hinata pudo escuchar sus palabras.

\- Yo… quería verte, Naruto-kun – Dijo sonrojada, con el mismo tono es su voz, pero su timbre era más tierno e inocente.

\- Ven – Le dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándosela de allí, Shino entendió de inmediato la situación, así que no se molestó por la descortesía de que no se despidiera, además, tenía que retener a Shion hasta que ese par estuvieran en tierras segura. Miró a su compañera de carrera y se asustó al ver como ella no apartaba la mirada de la esquina por la que habían desaparecido y mordía sus labios tan fuertemente que parecía que los rompería.

Naruto hizo que Hinata lo siguiera hasta el piso de abajo, ella lo tomaba fuertemente de la mano, quería sentir que ese brazo o al menos esa mano eran parte de su propiedad, que nadie más pudiera aferrarse de la misma manera en la que ella lo hacía. Se detuvieron en un descanso de la escalera que estaba vacío y Naruto acorraló a Hinata contra una pared. Ella iba a reclamar por el audaz movimiento, pero los labios de Naruto se posaron sobre los de ella en un rápido movimiento, aprisionó su cuerpo con el propio y acarició nuevamente sus largos cabellos. Hinata se sintió desfallecer, sus quejas fueron acalladas por ese suave beso que la dejó en trance por unos segundos, disfrutó intensamente el roce de los suaves labios de Naruto y la forma en la que su mano la agarraba con fuerza desde la cintura, dios ¿Cómo era posible que esas sensaciones salieran a flote en una situación así?

Cuando el beso finalizó Naruto la miró a los ojos y aflojó su agarre del cuerpo de la chica – Yo… lo siento, no pude evitarlo – Dijo un poco apenado – Estaba… muy feliz de verte, esperé toda la mañana a que entraras en mi taller, pero nunca aparecías – Dijo mientras se separaba de ella, aunque no quisiera hacerlo y le tomaba la mano para seguir bajando la escalera.

\- Nos toca ir a la facultad de industrial después del almuerzo – Respondió con una dulce sonrisa. Naruto estaba feliz, el plan había funcionado, Hinata no parecía estar enojada con él, no más, de hecho parecía sobreprotectora y agradablemente interesada.

\- Ven conmigo – Le dijo con una refrescante sonrisa, sin soltarla la dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la facultad – Te daré un tour personal.

Hinata lo siguió feliz, peo miraba a todas partes con cautela, Naruto parecía muy abierto a que los vieran tomados de la mano, pero a ella le preocupaba que Neji o Kiba se encontraran cerca de ahí. Así que con cuidado de que Naruto no se sintiera ofendido, soltó el agarre de su mano.

\- Lo… lo siento, pero si Neji nos viera – Explicó tímidamente.

\- ¡Ah! Claro, entiendo – Naruto relajó el paso y caminó al lado de Hinata con calma, eso tampoco estaba tan mal, pero le faltaba sentir el calor de la chica. Era inquietante sentirse tan atraído por ella, quizás la haría sentir asfixiada si trataba de acercarse tanto, así que inhaló y exhaló, relajándose y cuidando las apariencias.

Cuando llegaron a la facultas, entraron por las puertas de cristal, Naruto abrió la mampara para Hinata y ella pasó frente a él agradeciendo el gesto. El taller estaba en el primer piso, por un estrecho pasillo de ladrillos a mano izquierda, cuando llegaron al taller, Naruto agradeció que no hubiera nadie, ni siquiera estaba Iruka-sensei, seguro habría ido a comer algo a la cafetería. Además el taller hoy estaba restringido por la visita de las escuelas, así que nadie los molestaría.

\- ¿Aquí es donde pasas el día Naruto-kun?

\- No todo el día, pero sí, este es mi taller ¿Te gusta? – Presumió el rubio de sonrisa encantadora.

\- Es… como decirlo… muy varonil – Dijo entre risitas al ver el inmenso salón, lleno de aserrín y maquinas, las cuales nunca había visto.

\- Y este es el cuarto de herramientas – Dijo encendiendo la luz de un cuarto no tan grande como el anterior, pero de todas maneras era espacioso, desde reglas metálicas, hasta complejos taladros y cierras estaban colgados por las paredes y una larga mesa de metal en L daba espacio para trabajar con materiales de tamaño más reducido. Hinata entró al cuarto de luz incandescente y recorrió el lugar con la mirada – Aquí nadie nos verá – Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta – No tienes de que preocuparte – Naruto hechó el seguro a la puerta y en la ventanilla de vidrio que conectaba los dos cuartos, puso un letrero que decía "Trabajando, no molestar".

Hinata se carcajeó tiernamente, cubriendo los labios con sus dedos – Tenemos un pequeño bunquer aquí – Dijo risueña.

\- Y puedes venir cuando quieras – Le dijo acercándose a ella, quiso tomar su rostro entre sus manos, acariciarla y besarla nuevamente, pero se contuvo, sabía que tenían que hablar antes que todo.

\- ¿Enserio? – Pregunto sonriente

\- Claro, este es mi refugio, aquí nadie te molestará y si quieres estar sola, incluso yo me iré.

\- Yo no te pediría eso – Dijo acercándose más a él, hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca para acurrucarse en su pecho, se aferró con sus manos a la musculosa negra que llevaba Naruto y levantó su rostro para mirarlo – Me siento mucho mejor cuando estás conmigo.

Maldición, era tan adorable, tan inocente, tan encantadora ¿Cómo iba a lidiar con eso? Estando los dos ahí, solos y encerrados, mentiría si dijera que ningún pensamiento impropio había pasado por su mente. Volvía a sentir esa misma necesitad de sentirla cerca, de brindarle protección a esa dulce chica que se lanzaba a sus brazos sin pensarlo dos veces. Estaba a punto de responder y abrazarla con fuerza, cuando recordó su objetivo de esa mañana.

\- Hinata yo… Lo siento – Dijo tomándola por los hombros y mirándola con determinación – No quería que pensaras mal de mí, no tuve otra opción más que pedirle a Sakura-chan que te dijera que, entre Shion y yo, todo acabó.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso anoche? – Lo increpó con un tono de voz un poco más exaltado.

\- Porque, soy un idiota, estaba más preocupado por besarte una vez más que por explicarte lo de Shion. No lo pensé lo siento – Hinata solo lo miraba con desconfianza, pero en su interior, las palabras de Naruto la enternecieron – Shion fue mi novia el año pasado, empezamos a salir cuando entré a la Universidad, ella era muy insistente y me pareció que era bonita, congeniamos y empezamos salir por unos meses. Todo iba bien, hasta que empezó a ponerse celosa de chicas de las cuales yo ni siquiera sabía el nombre, era muy molesto, yo, nunca he engañado a ninguna de mis novias y me enorgullecía de eso, así que me molesté mucho con ella cuando empezó a amenazar a las chicas que venían a pedir ayuda al taller – Hinata lo escuchaba tranquilamente son decir una palabra, mientras Naruto se daba un par de vueltas por el lugar al contarle la situación. Se apoyó en una de las mesas en L y se sentó en sobre ella mirando a Hinata que estaba en medio del salón – Así que terminé con ella, por supuesto no lo tomó nada bien, me pidió que volviéramos muchas veces, pero no le hice caso.

\- Y ¿Por qué Neji pensó que estabas con ella anoche? – Huy, ahí le tocó la fibra sensible.

\- Bueno es que… - Respondió nervioso mientras ordenaba sus ideas – Veras, Shion no me dejaba tranquilo después de que terminamos y de alguna manera logró entrar a un par de fiestas en la residencia y…. bueno.

\- Dormiste con ella, aunque ya habían terminado… - Terminó la frase la misma Hinata, con un tono triste y a la vez severo.

\- Así es – Dijo con la cabeza gacha – Pero, me di cuenta de que no podía seguir así, Hinata hace mucho que no pasa nada con ella, créeme, incluso ahora, cuando apareciste, yo estaba a punto de irme – Se explicó.

\- Lo noté – Dijo calmada

\- ¿Qué? Entonces, ¿Por qué apareciste así de repente? – Preguntó enfático – O es que, ¿querías sacarme tu misma de ahí? – Cuestionó a la joven con un tono de arrogancia en su voz.

\- N… no es eso yo – Hinata estaba apenada, el rubor en sus mejillas la hacía ver adorable. Y Naruto solo quería hacer que lo admitiera.

\- Estabas, ¿celosa? – Preguntó con malicia. Hinata lo miró con la cara enrojecida y se acercó a él con cautela – Tranquila Hinata, no tienes que estarlo porque yo… - Naruto aprovechó la proximidad de Hinata para agarrar su muñeca en un rápido movimiento y atraerla hacía él – Solo quiero tenerte a ti – Hinata miró embelesada esos profundos ojos azules, que tantas sensaciones provocaban en ella – Y no quiero que vuelvas a alejarte de mí como pasó anoche – Dijo mientras besaba el dorso de su mano.

\- Eso no hubiera pasado si me hubieras dicho la verdad como ahora – Lo regañó dulcemente.

\- Es cierto, lo siento, pero aun así hubieras tenido que irte, o nos hubieran descubierto – Dijo mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura de la chica.

\- Quizás… yo… hubiera podido ir a buscarte luego… - Respondió, atormentando la mente de Naruto con la idea de lo que pudo haber pasado esa noche.

\- Vaya… que idiota soy – Dijo acercándose al rostro de su chica con lentitud – Mira de lo que me perdí – Y eliminando la distancia, volvió a besarla una vez más, pausada y sensualmente, acarició su cuello con sus fuertes manos y la atrojo más a su cuerpo protector. El beso subió de intensidad lentamente, cuando Naruto mordió el labio inferior de Hinata para meter su lengua y buscar la de ella. Su beso húmedo y caliente los dejaba sin aliento, sentir el cuerpo del otro tan cerca los estaba enloqueciendo. Hinata decidió tomar un poco de distancia para respirar y calmarse, Naruto la dejó hacerlo, pero la chica no contaba con que al ver a Naruto con más detenimiento, lo encontrara tan seductor, su musculosa negra se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel, dejando ver sus trabajados pectorales y marcado abdomen, no había visto a Naruto sin camiseta y deseaba sacársela para deleitarse con su tostada piel, sudorosa por el trabajo manual. Hinata puso su mano en su abdomen y empezó a desender buscando el borde de la playera, Naruto sintió el suave tacto y la dejó hacer, siguiendo el movimiento con sus ojos. El borde de la sudadera estaba más abajo de lo que pensaba, Hinata metió la mano dentro del overol, encontrando al fin su objetivo. Al alzarla sintió también el borde del bóxer de Naruto y su mano empezó a temblar inquieta. Pero eso no detuvo la audacia de Hinata, con las dos manos, alzó el resto de la musculosa, Naruto levantó los brazos para ayudarla y todos sus bronceados músculos se lucieron orgullosos ante ella.

Naruto sonrió al ver una mueca perversa en la cara de su compañera, sintió extasiado el delicado contacto de sus manos, que acariciaban su torso con curiosidad, hasta que llegaron a sus pectorales en donde se toparon con un hermoso collar de piedra azul traslucida. Hinata lo tomó entre sus dedos mientras que con la otra mano se sostenía sobre el sólido pecho de Naruto.

-Es hermoso – Dijo embelesada observando el cristal.

-Fué un regalo – Dijo mirándola a los ojos, ella miró sus azules ojos otra vez y volvió a besarlo con urgencia. Abrazó su cuello y acarició los rebeldes cabellos del rubio. Naruto la abrazó a ella, fundiéndose en ese cálido beso lleno de ansiedad. Y desplazo sus manos lentamente hasta llegar a la falda de la chica. Hinata sintió en tacto de las manos de Naruto apretando su trasero con desesperación y gimió de sorpresa - ¡Ah! Naruto – Dijo excitada por el repentino agarre.

Ese sutil sonido fue todo lo que necesitó para gatillar el hervor de su sangre, necesitaba controlar la situación. Bajó de un salto de la mesa, haciendo que Hinata retrocediera un poco, la agarró del trasero por debajo de la falda para sentir su suave piel y el delicado encaje de su ropa interior, y la sentó en donde había estado él hace un momento y volvió a besarla con desesperación, mientras recorría con sus palmas la tersa piel de sus muslos desnudos. Y como si lo hiciera parecer como un masaje, hizo que con sus movimientos Hinata abriera las piernas para acomodarse entre ellas.

Naruto definitivamente causaba algo en ella, cuando estaba entre sus brazos no podía evitar sentir un deseo aplastante que hacía que su apetito se antepusieran a la razón, toda su vida le habían enseñado a ser sensata y obediente, pero ese hombre que lamía su cuello y besaba su clavícula con tanta pasión, hacía que el resto del mundo se borrara de su mente. Pero no vamos a exagerar, ella seguía siendo ella, y eso le permitía ser, muy, muy obediente con todo lo que Naruto le pedía hacer con su cuerpo. Sintió como el chico usaba sus manos para separar sus piernas y ella obedientemente lo aceptó entre ellas, esa posición era peligrosa, demasiado íntima, pero la excitó la idea de estar siendo vista como una presa, ella no sería tan fácil de atrapar.

Naruto se acercó más a ella y la tomó nuevamente del trasero para moverla hacia la orilla de la mesa, sus sexos se encontraron, pero las molestas mangas del overol que Naruto tenía atadas en sus caderas se interponían y no lo dejaban sentir el cálido centro de Hinata. Ella generó un poco de distancia, volviendo a acariciar los pectorales del chico que la estaba volviendo loca, empezaba a pensar que tenía una obsesión enfermiza por esa dura y bronceada carne.

\- Este uniforme tuyo, es una tortura Hinata – Dijo con la voz enronquecida en el oído de la joven.

\- Ah… ¿Lo es? – Preguntó en un gemido.

\- Si, al verte esta mañana, me dejaste sin palabras – Naruto movió una de sus manos de los muslos de su presa y los empezó a acercar a su abdomen para desabrochar un botón del chaleco gris – Pero aunque se te vea tan bien, me gustaría que estuvieras un poco más cómoda – Dijo cuando ya había desabrochado hasta el último de los gruesos botones y la ayudaba a sacarse las mangas para lanzar el sweater al piso.

\- Más cómoda ¿Lo dice el hombre que está entre mis piernas? – Preguntó maliciosamente

\- Sí, él lo dice – Le dijo con una de sus sonrisas para derretirse – Y debes obedecerlo. Es un buen chico ¿Sabes? - Hinata rió divertida, pero el comentario que produjo más ternura que otra cosa. Volvió a besarlo calmadamente, acariciando su grueso cuello y bajando hasta su pecho ardiente.

\- Entonces habrá que hacerle caso – Dijo mientras llevaba sus manos a los botones de su blusa y los desabotonaba lentamente, solo para ver la reacción en la cara del chico que la observaba extasiado, él tragó saliva al ver el primer centímetro de encaje negro del sostén de Hinata y quedó perplejo al encontrarse con un sexy corpiño del más fino encaje. Dios las ganas que había tenido de desvestirla él mismo, pero aún tenía muchas prendas que sacarle. Naruto embobado con los enormes y redondos pechos de Hinata, no se contuvo más, infiltró su lengua por el borde del sostén encontrando el rosado pezón, lo lamió con insistencia hasta sentir como se endurecía. Con una de sus manos delineó la forma de uno de los pechos de Hinata, igual como lo había hecho la última vez en la azotea, pero esta vez no se arrepentiría de no haber hecho todo lo que quería hacerle a esa preciosa colegiala. Tomó con delicadeza uno de sus senos entre sus manos y lo masajeó de forma circular, estimulando su pezón con el dedo pulgar, Hinata suspiraba, disfrutando el sutil contacto y apoyándose con sus manos sobre la mesa para darle más espacio a Naruto para maniobrar en su delantera. Gimió melodiosamente al sentir como su hombre se atrevía a masajear y a atrapar sus senos con más fuerza, le gustaba que fuera rudo con ella, que la controlara e hiciera todo lo que deseaba con su cuerpo. Hinata miró a su amante a los ojos y descubrió una obscuridad intensa en ellos, la obscuridad que lo consumía por el deseo de hacerla suya – Me encanta que me veas así, Naruto – Dijo en el trance que desencadenó mirar esos azules e hipnóticos ojos.

\- Y a mí me encanta que te muevas así – Dijo excitado, pronunciando la palabra "Así" en un fuerte gruñido de placer, Hinata sin darse cuenta había logrado dejar a un lado las mangas del overol de Naruto y había comenzado a moverse rítmicamente contra su abultada entrepierna.

\- ¡Ah…! – Gimió Hinata al darse cuenta del deseo de su cuerpo, Naruto se inclinó sobre ella para que dejara de sostenerse con las manos y dejara que su cuerpo callera sobre la mesa, la besó con respiración entrecortada y mordió sus labios por la ansiedad, con la inclinación la cadera de Hinata quedó más expuesta y Naruto aprovechó para dejarla sentir toda la dureza de su miembro contra su delicada ropa interior. Hinata elevaba sus piernas para que sus sexos chocaran en un delicioso vaivén que la estaba volviendo loca – Naruto… ¡Ah…! Hmm… ¡Sí! – Gimió al sentir como su hombre la envestía con más fuerza. Ella arqueó su espalda y él aprovechó para tomar con sus dos manos esos deliciosos senos. Lentamente deslizó sus manos por las costillas de Hinata que subían y bajaban con rapidez, pasando por sus costados, arremangando la suave tela de la falda y llegando a los bordes de su ropa interior. Paró las envestidas contra la chica y aventuró una de sus manos en la entrepierna de Hinata, por sobre el encaje que cubría su intimidad, sintió la humedad del deseo de ella. Estaba más que lista para él – ¡Ah…! ¡Naruto! – Gritó ahogadamente por la caricia, que aunque leve y suave, fue terriblemente intensa para ella.

Naruto tomó los costados de su ropa interior y la deslizó delicadamente por sus piernas, Hinata arqueó la espalda levantando sus caderas en señal de aprobación. El excitado rubio escondió la prenda en el bolsillo de su overol y se inclinó sobre ella para besarla una vez más. Hinata atrapó su lengua con desesperación y dejó escapar otro gemino cuando Naruto se infiltró entre sus piernas, juzgando la humedad con uno de sus dedos y estimulando el clítoris con el pulgar. ¡Dios! se sentía tan cálido y estrecho, se imaginó dentro de ella, disfrutando del embriagador éxtasis y a Hinata gritando su nombre con desesperación. Jugó con sus dedos dentro de la intimidad descubierta de Hinata, haciéndola disfrutar mientras la penetraba con sus dedos.

\- Oh... Dios ¡Naruto! – Gimió mientras se arqueaba y su vista se perdía en el tubo de luz fosforescente.

El rubio estaba impaciente, el bulto de su entrepierna luchaba desesperadamente por salir de su celda y Hinata parecía más que dispuesta, necesitaba poseerla, esa chica lo estaba volviendo loco, no sabía cómo lo había embrujado, pero no quería ser liberado de ese sueño desquiciante, si fuera por él podía seguir embobado y loco de deseo por Hinata el resto de su vida.

De repente Naruto sintió desde la falda de Hinata una ligera vibración que lo distrajo. Pero con las fuertes sensaciones que el rubio le estaba dando, ella no lo sintió hasta que vió la cara de desconcierto de su pareja. Entonces con una de sus manos sacó el teléfono del bolsillo para apagarlo, pero no pudo hacerlo cuando vió el mensaje que brillaba en la pequeña pantalla – En 5, en la facultad de industrial, Temary.

\- Mi grupo viene hacía aquí – Dijo sobresaltada tratando de incorporarse, pero Naruto seguía sobre ella.

\- Debes estar bromeando - dijo cabizbajo mientras se alejaba un poco del cuerpo de Hinata, aunque la falta de calor le indicara que debía quedarse pegado a ella. Al mirarla a sus hermosos ojos perla se dio cuenta de que no debió haber dicho eso, su semblante triste le expresaba que ella tampoco hubiera querido que las cosas terminaran así una vez más – Tranquila, está bien, no te preocupes – Acarició su rostro con ternura cuando ella se incorporó sentándose sobre la mesa.

Hinata lo miró con ternura y le sonrió gentilmente, era increíble cómo podían pasar de un estado tan excitante a uno tan enternecedor en un solo instante.

\- Solo prométeme algo – Le pidió Naruto – Prométeme que esto no termina aquí – Dijo con una mirada maliciosa – Hinata sonrió divertida y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

\- Eso ya lo veremos – Saltó de la mesa y se volvió a abrochar los botones de la blusa.

\- Eso es muy cruel – dijo sonriendo el rubio siguiéndole el juego.

\- Jejejeje, ya tengo que irme, o me descubrirán – Dijo mientras recogía su chaleco del suelo y se lo ataba a la cintura. Caminó hacia la puerta y le sacó el seguro, antes de salir, Naruto la sorprendió por detrás, poniendo la mano sobre la puerta con firmeza, impidiéndole salir de ahí y agarrando su cintura con la otra mano.

\- En el pasillo bajo la escalera, a las 00:00 – Le susurró en el oído antes de dejarla ir.

\- … hecho – Dijo sin mirarlo, y salió por la puerta rápidamente, dejando a un victorioso y embobado Naruto tras ella.


	8. El primer encuentro

Toneri alzó su vista por sobre las páginas del libro que había estado leyendo atentamente, pero una extraña sensación lo hizo interrumpir sus estudios, no fue una voz, ni un aroma, ni tampoco una rápida visión, solo un presentimiento. Observó atentamente los alrededores del campus y vio una gran cantidad de alumnos paseando o descansando perezosamente por los jardines, a otros desplazándose de un salón a otro, para tomar su siguiente clase y a algunos estudiantes de instituto que se movían en grupos por los edificios. Por primera vez se daba cuenta de la presencia de alumnos externos a la universidad, e inmediatamente reconoció el uniforme de su ex escuela en uno de los grupos. Observó atentamente a cada uno de los diez estudiantes, pero su búsqueda no dio frutos, ella no estaba ahí.

Hace un par de días los profesores habían estado preguntándoles a los mejores estudiantes si querrían ser tutores en una visita guiada para algunas escuelas que vendrían a visitar el campus, pero había olvidado que ese día era hoy. Sin embargo al ver pasar a otro grupo de chicos con el mismo uniforme, se arrepintió enormemente. Que tantos chicos y chicas de su escuela estuvieran deambulando por el campus significaba que ella también estaba allí, entre alguno de esos juveniles grupos que hablaban y reían entre ellos. ¿Por qué ella no estaba ahí? ¿Lo habría visto? ¿Se estaría escondiendo de él? Si fuera así, no podría culparla.

De sus compañeros de Universidad, nadie sospecharía que su mente se había alterado de un segundo a otro, pero si supieran lo personalmente involucrado que estaba con una de esas escolares, adivinarían el porqué de esa mirada analítica y el hecho de que su libro descansaba inmóvil sobre su regazo.

Entre las risas y conversaciones de sus amigos, él ignorante de todo solo podía pensar en un escenario hipotético en donde volvía a verla, paseando por los jardines de la Universidad, ¿Podría mantener la compostura? ¿La ignoraría simplemente? Después de todo no se sentía con el derecho de inmiscuirse en su vida de nuevo, no después de cómo había pasado de ella. Pero la verdad es que los días en los que esa chica no se le pasaba por la cabeza eran una rareza, más de una vez se había imaginado verla por la calle entre la multitud y apresuradamente se abría paso para confirmar sus sospechas, pero siempre había sido una falsa alarma, nunca era ella, ni una sola vez. Hasta que ese día llegó, un día, saliendo de una de sus clases más densas de su primer año de Astronomía.

\- - Toneri-kun – Lo llamó sonriente una de sus compañeras de clase - ¿Vas a la biblioteca hoy?

\- - Si – Respondió secamente, él siempre iba a la biblioteca después de su última clase para repasar los contenidos y buscar información adicional, le gustaba esa sensación de tranquilidad, pero lo apacible del lugar en ocasiones era interrumpido por chicas que lo seguían, simplemente pasa observarlo o para preguntarle cosas sin sentido.

Él de cierta manera ya estaba acostumbrado, desde el instituto se había vuelto un joven bastante popular con el sexo opuesto, pero siempre había sorteado a sus admiradoras con mucha gracia y estilo. No es que no le gustaran las mujeres, todo lo contrario, se enorgullecía de su popularidad de una manera muy discreta, pero para tener una relación con una chica, él buscaba algo más que una cara bonita y debido a su éxito con las mujeres, sus compañeros de clase empezaron a sentir envidia de él y poco a poco lo fueron dejando de lado. La verdad se sentía un poco solo. Por eso, había decidido que cuando entrara a la Universidad, esa vida de solitario desaparecería, tendría amigos y novias que borraran de una vez esa soledad que sentía y que no lo dejaba vivir en paz.

Toneri deseaba con todo su corazón ser parte de algo más grande, buscaba una unidad, un grupo irrompible, una comunidad, una familia. Desde muy temprana edad, se le enseñó a ser independiente. Sus padres fueron unidos en un matrimonio arreglado, tradición familiar que se cumplía desde antiguas generaciones, para mantener el estatus de la familia intacto, pero ellos nunca se amaron, la familia Otsuzuki no era más que un espectáculo de puertas afuera. Se hablaban, pero no se escuchaban, sonreían, pero no reían juntos, se contaban su día, pero no ponían atención, se besaban en público, pero no se tomaban de las manos, tenían relaciones, pero solo para procrear. Nadie puede vivir así por mucho tiempo, no en estos tiempos al menos. Ambos se enamoraron de otras personas, aunque muchas veces intentaron hacer de esa pantomima algo real, pero no pudieron más. Cuando su único hijo cumplió los quince años y tuvo edad suficiente para aprender a vivir por sí solo, sus padres decidieron que ya habían cumplido con su deber. Comenzando con los trámites de divorcio que tanto habían esperado.

Sus familias se habían unido, habían procreado y las compañías familiares se habían fusionado, todo estaba en orden en el mundo para ellos. Sin embargo su felicidad individual representó un enorme trauma emocional para su hijo, quien para no desagradar a sus padres, no dijo nada de lo que sentía, ni deseaba.

El padre y la madre se divorciaron, dejando la casa familiar en manos de su único hijo, con una generosa cuenta de gastos y llamadas de larga distancia para con sus progenitores dos veces por semana. Ellos se establecieron con sus nuevas parejas y se veían muy felices, así que él no dijo nada. A pesar de que no vivían juntos, ellos viajaban para visitarlo todos los meses, y él también viajaba a verlos con frecuencia, así que él no dijo nada. Con el tiempo las visitas fueron menos frecuentes, y las llamadas más cortas, excepto aquellas que tenían que ver con esa malsana tradición familiar. El compromiso arreglado. Sí, eso no cambiaría nunca, ¿Acaso no les importaba la mala experiencia que habían vivido con su propio matrimonio? Pensaba Toneri, que una vez más, no dijo nada para contradecir a sus padres.

\- Es una familia muy prestigiosa en Japón – Escuchó la voz de su padre desde los parlantes del celular – Su nombre es Hyuuga y están muy interiorizados en la industria Textil, son una magnifica y tradicional familia que cumple con nuestros mismos ideales y actualmente tienen a dos preciosas hijas en edad de comprometerse y a un joven muy prometedor que estudia en la misma Universidad a la que irás. Me comuniqué con ellos la semana pasada y te han invitado a su casa para este domingo, asegúrate de asistir arreglado y compórtate como un caballero.

\- - Está bien padre, iré – Dijo sin rastro de resentimiento en su voz, pero al colgar su estómago se revolvió y un gruñido de ira le subió por la garganta.

No se sentía preparado para dar ese paso, era muy pronto, no había pasado más de un año desde el divorcio de sus padres ¿Y ya estaban pensando en comprometerlo? La rabia y los nervios se mezclaron en su interior generando la sensación de una bomba que estallaría en cualquier momento, solo esperaba poder controlarse el día de la entrevista con la familia Hyuuga. Por mucho que quisiera dar rienda suelta a sus emociones, no quería decepcionar a sus padres.

Y tal como prometió, ese domingo el joven se presentó en la mansión Hyuuga con traje formal y un regalo para el hombre de la casa en sus manos. Al llamar al timbre, una mujer salió a su encuentro en tan solo unos segundos, se presentó como la ama de llaves y lo condujo por los antiguos pasillos de madera, hasta una acogedora sala tradicional con vista al jardín de incomparable estilo japonés. Esa casa era muy distinta a la suya, que era mucho más moderna, con paredes de cristal y sobrio jardín. Dicen que las casas son un fiel reflejo de las personas que viven en ellas y era de esperar que ésta familia, fuera muy distinta a los pedazos que quedaban de la suya. En pocos minutos el dueño de esa inmensa casa apareció por la puerta corredera.

\- -Soy Hiashi Hyuuga, la cabeza de la familia – Se presentó sin moverse de la puerta. Las presentaciones estaban de más para Toneri, él sabía perfectamente quien era ese hombre de imponente figura y certero desplante, no se va a la batalla sin primero conocer a tu oponente, pensaba él calculadoramente. El joven de apenas 16 años se levantó de su asiento para hacer una pequeña reverencia ante el hombre que tenía en frente, demostrando su respeto.

\- - Soy Toneri Otsutsuki, es un placer conocerlo Hiashi-sama – Dijo solemnemente.

Toneri demostró clase y madurez en la conversación con el cabeza de familia, su discreción y buen hablar complació a Hiashi, era justo como lo había descrito el padre del chico por teléfono. Quedó gratamente impresionado aunque su rostro siempre serio no daba a Toneri ningún ápice de esperanza de estar dejando una buena impresión. Pero más que preocuparse por sí mismo, el joven estaba más interesado en observar el rostro de ese imponente hombre, que poseía unos ojos casi iguales a los suyos. Su padre no le había dicho nada sobre estar relacionados sanguíneamente con la familia Hyuuga. Pero no quiso preguntar nada, para no parecer ignorante frente a su posible futuro suegro.

Después de media hora de conversación en donde el tema principal habían sido las tradiciones familiares y la importancia de mantenerlas en el tiempo, lo que a Toneri le pareció más un mal chiste que otra cosa, un joven apareció por la misma puerta de antes. Era alto y de porte distinguido, una réplica exacta, pero más joven, del cabeza de familia. Toneri lo identifico como el hijo mayor.

\- - Este es mi sobrino Neji, es mi mano derecha y futuro líder de la empresa familiar – Lo presentó Hiashi sin levantarse de su asiento. Neji se sentó a su lado e inclinó levemente la cabeza ante el invitado.

\- - Un placer – En toda la conversación, Neji no abría la boca más que para contestar con monosílabos a las afirmaciones que Hiashi asía, miraba a Toneri con desconfianza y aires de superioridad y lo analizaba con detenimiento con esos ojos que tanto se repetían en esa habitación.

Toneri empezaba a sentirse incomodo en ese lugar, aunque mentiría si dijera que no lo había estado desde el momento que cruzó el umbral de la puerta principal. Ese chico era tan serio y formal, que empezó a entrarle el pánico de que las hijas de Hiashi fueran de la misma clase, la historia de sus padres pasó por su cabeza en un instante y sus manos empezaron a sudar frío, ¿Podría vivir con una mujer de esa clase? ¿Se repetiría la historia? ¿Estaba dispuesto a vivir en la infelicidad solo para agradar a sus padres?

\- Ya puedes llamar a las chicas Neji – Dijo el hombre mayor, sentenciando el momento más esperado de esa tarde- Neji respondió con un movimiento de cabeza y salió del cuarto – Mi hija mayor Hinata tiene 15 años y se trasladará a tu escuela el año que viene y mi hija menor Hanabi tiene 10 años, ambas tienen un futuro muy prometedor, espero que puedas llevarte bien con ellas.

\- - Si señor – Respondió inclinándose una vez más. En pocos minutos la puerta se abrió nuevamente, la primera en aparecer fue a quien reconoció como Hanabi, una linda chica de cabello castaño largo y piel clara, iba muy bien arreglada con el cabello amarrado, sujetado por una horquilla de flores rojas y usaba un kimono color anaranjado. Igual como lo hizo su primo, se sentó al lado de su padre y posteriormente se inclinó en una reverencia, se sentó derecha y solo miró al joven frente a ella. La siguiente en aparecer fue la hija mayor, de porte distinguido, cabello también largo pero más obscuro, lo llevaba suelto y sin adornos, tenía la piel más pálida que su hermana, ella también usaba kimono de color lavanda en degradé de la más alta calidad, como podría esperarse de una familia que se dedicaba a las obras textiles.

La segunda hermana hizo lo mismo, se sentó al lado de su hermana menor y reverenció ante él, pero al levantar su rostro le dedicó una amable sonrisa, que Toneri no pudo evitar devolver.

Neji, quién siguió a Hinata, se volvió a sentar, esta vez al lado del invitado, como para asegurarse de que no hiciera nada impropio, pero una vez más, no era más que una sensación.

La presencia de las jóvenes apaciguó un poco el ambiente, pudieron relajarse un poco más y algunas risas aparecieron en la conversación. Toneri se sintió mucho más cómodo, las dos chicas parecían ser muy agradables y sus miedos se disiparon rápidamente. Aún no estaba de acuerdo con la idea del matrimonio arreglado, pero prefirió olvidarse de eso solo por esa vez.

El ama de llaves que lo recibió en la entrada, apareció junto con dos mujeres jóvenes para servirles la cena, un delicioso sushi que solo preparaban en ocasiones especiales. Toneri observó con interés la elegante forma de servirse de las hermanas, que no titubeaban al hacer exactamente los mismos movimientos, como si de nado sincronizado se tratara, se notaba que estaban instruidas en las maneras más clásicas de modales japoneses y para alguien que había sido criado a un estilo tan occidental, eso era muy atrayente.

Quedó embelesado especialmente al momento de ver cómo la hermana mayor servía el té verde con elegantes movimientos de muñeca, donde dejaba ver la blanquecina piel de su brazo interno al entregar los tazones de greda a cada uno de los presentes. El invitado fue el primero en recibir el té, ajeno a ese tipo de ceremonias en su vida cotidiana, no pudo esperar a que le pusieran la taza en frente y se aproximó para recibirla de las manos de Hinata. Esto se salía del protocolo, pero graciosamente la chica aproximo su otra mano a la taza, guiando la mano del chico para que el té descansara en la mesa antes de ser bebido. Hinata lo miró a los ojos solo por un segundo y le dio una cálida sonrisa para decirle que todo estaba bien. Y la ceremonia continuo sin problemas.

Esa noche Toneri se fué a su casa gratamente sorprendido por los sucesos de ese día, sinceramente nunca pensó que las cosas pudieran salir tan bien al conocer a la familia Hyuuga y eso hizo que al hablar con su padre esa noche, no tuviera que fingir estar de acuerdo con él. Al colgar el chico no hacia otra cosa más que mirar con detenimiento su mano derecha, tratando de recordar el amable y dulce tacto de las manos de la Hyuuga.

Cuando el año escolar comenzó nuevamente el joven estaba expectante, no había vuelto a ver a ninguna de las hermanas Hyuuga desde la presentación formal y tampoco había recibido otra invitación a la mansión. Quizás no había conseguido impresionar a Hiashi como era debido y habían pasado de él y su padre tampoco le había dado ninguna pista sobre la situación. Así que ese primer día de escuela Toneri estaba especialmente interesado en encontrar a la mayor de las hermanas.

….

\- - ¿Te pasa algo? – Le preguntó un joven de blanca tez y cabello obscuro que se había plantado ante él hace algunos minutos, pero Toneri ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la luz del sol ya no le llegaba como antes.

\- - Itachi – Dijo entrecerrando los ojos para ver el rostro del chico a contra luz – No me pasa nada ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el trabajo? – Por toda respuesta Itachi levantó su mano, en la que sostenía un tuvo negro con un listón azul decorativo – Al fin me dieron mi certificación, tardaron años en dármela - Respondió sentándose al lado de Toneri.

\- - Felicidades - Dijo sin demasiada exaltación y volviendo a encontrar el párrafo en el que había quedado hace un rato.

\- - Gracias - Respondió con el mismo tono. Toneri e Itachi se habían conocido ese mismo año en una conferencia introductoria sobre constelaciones, ellos nunca antes se habían visto, Itachi era varios años mayor que Toneri y estaba finalizando sus estudios en psicología, pero coincidieron en sentarse uno al lado del otro en una conferencia que para el chico más joven, tenía mucho significado científico, pero para el mayor, representaba el lado más romántico dentro de sus últimos temas de investigación. Ambos discutieron sus puntos de vista luego de la conferencia por horas, pero no pudieron llegar a un acuerdo, Toneri no podía entender que la posición de las estrellas no representara más que romanticismo para su compañero, así que cuando se encontraban en el campus siempre terminaban hablando de lo mismo, hasta que ese tema fue olvidado y empezaron a tener una relación de amistad, si es que así podía llamarse.

\- - ¡Sakura, Hola! – Dijo de repente Itachi, llamando a la chica peli rosa que pasaba frente a ellos sin darse cuenta de su presencia. Cuando ella escuchó a esa voz familiar, detuvo su camino para saludar a los chicos con una gran sonrisa.

\- - Itachi-san, ¡buenas tardes! – Sakura había visto a Itachi en la residencia un par de veces, el guapo hermano mayor de Sasuke algunas veces trataba de colarse en la casa cuando las fiestas se volvían algo locas, porqué así Sasuke estaba preocupado de cosas más importantes que de echarlo de su habitación. La verdad es que Itachi no estaba interesado en las fiestas, él ya se había graduado de la universidad y se encontraba sacando un master en psicología, la única razón por la que iba a la residencia era para ver cómo estaba Sasuke. Su hermanito menor era una de sus preocupaciones más importantes y eso a Sasuke no le hacía ninguna gracia, él ya había crecido y se sentía completamente capaz de cuidarse a sí mismo, por eso había dejado el departamento de su hermano mayor al entrar a la Universidad. Cuando Naruto le comentó que en su nueva residencia estaban buscando inquilinos, no lo dudó ni un solo momento, se mudó al día siguiente y pagó varios meses por adelantado con los ahorros que tenía guardados. Pero ni con eso se libraba de Itachi.

\- - ¿Vas a clases? – Preguntó con una sonrisa. Su actitud cambiaba cuando veía a Sakura.

\- - Sí, es mi última clase de hoy

\- - Qué bien ¿Cómo está Sasuke? ¿Te ha tratado bien? - Ante tal pregunta, Sakura enrojeció levemente y abrazó los libros que tenía en sus brazos con fuerza.

\- - Sí, Sasuke-kun siempre se porta bien conmigo – Dijo mientras recordaba el agridulce incidente de esa mañana.

\- - Me alegra oír eso.

Mientras los dos chicos hablaban, Toneri trató de concentrarse en su lectura, pero la verdad es que hace varios minutos que no había logrado pasar de página y parecía que no podría leer más, porque repentinamente sintió la mano de Itachi en su hombro.

\- - Sakura, este es mi amigo To….

\- - ¡SAKURA-CHAAAAAA! – Pero Itachi fue interrumpido por un grito a la distancia que llamó la atención de todas las personas a su alrededor. Sakura miró en la dirección de donde venía la voz, pero ya sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba. Naruto venía corriendo lo más rápido que podía dando largas zancadas en su overol de trabajo. En cuestión de diez segundos, ya estaba al lado de Sakura con la respiración entrecortada por la larga carrera.

\- - Sa…ku…ra-chan – Pronunció jadeante y con las manos en sus rodillas.

\- - ¿Qué te pasa ahora Naruto? – Preguntó la chica olvidando un poco la timidez que tenía hace unos momentos por estar hablando con el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

\- - Necesito que me prestes tu casco – Dijo Irguiéndose al fin y con la respiración un poco más normalizada.

\- - Hem… claro, está en mi casillero, acompáñame a buscarlo. Pero rápido, no voy a volver a perder la clase de Tsunade-sensei por tu culpa.

\- - ¡Claro! – Dijo con una sonrisa zorruna.

\- - Lo siento Itachi-san, nos vemos pronto – Se despidió rápidamente la peli rosa. Y solo hasta ese momento el despistado de Naruto se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos.

\- - ¡Oh! Hola Itachi, lo siento, hay prisa, nos vemos luego – Itachi le respondió al chico despidiéndose con una de sus manos en el aire a lo que Naruto respondió de la misma manera, dándose cuenta de que había un peculiar chico sentado al lado de Itachi, solo lo miró por unos segundos, pero podría jurar que lo estaba viendo con una expresión realmente agresiva. A Naruto eso lo desconcertó y también le molestó un poco, no había visto a ese chico en su vida, ¿Qué le había hecho él para que le diera esa mirada asesina? Si no tuviera tanta prisa seguro que se habría quedado para ver cuál era el problema de ese tipo, pero Sakura lo agarró del brazo para que empezara a correr y rápidamente desaparecieron en la distancia.

\- Esa chica es un cielo, ojalá Sasuke no fuera tan cerrado con ella – Dijo Itachi para sí, al mismo tiempo, miró a su amigo para saber que pensaba, pero al ver su rostro sus ojos se abrieron como platos de la sorpresa, entrecejo fruncido, ojos entrecerrados, mueca desagradable en los labios y hasta los cabellos se le habían encrespado, nunca lo había visto con esa expresión, Toneri siempre era muy tranquilo ¿Qué había pasado? – Pero ¿Qué rayos te pasa ahora? – Preguntó un poco asustado.

\- - ¡No me pasa nada! - Dijo cortante mientras cerraba su libro de golpe provocando un sonido sordo. Sin siquiera despedirse de Itachi, se levantó de la banca y se fue caminando con paso apresurado. No quería que empezara a analizarlo.

\- - Si claro… - Dijo Itachi para sí mismo.

No pudo disimular la rabia y coraje que le dio al ver a ese tipo nuevamente, definitivamente era él, no había duda, esa imagen le había quedado grabada en la mente como una escena de una mala película de terror. Por segunda vez el recuerdo de ese día se le venía a la mente, cuando una de sus compañera le insistía por acompañarlo a estudiar a la biblioteca después de clases…

…

\- - ¿Puedo ir contigo? Es que necesito ayuda con la clase de física ¿Puedes ayudarme? – Preguntó la chica con su mejor sonrisa, a lo que el chico no pudo negarse.

\- - Está bien, pero solo un rato ¿De acuerdo?

\- - ¡Hecho! - Triunfante, la chica tomó el brazo de Toneri para dirigirse con él a la biblioteca.

Y entonces fue cuando la maldición se rompió, tantas veces que se la había imaginado caminando por la calle, que su deseo se volvió realidad, ahí estaba ella, preciosa con un vestido blanco inmaculado que recordaba muy bien. Pero no estaba sola, Hinata estaba siendo apasionadamente besada por un desconocido que interrumpía la tersura de la tela de su vestido, abrazando posesivamente las caderas de la chica y recorriendo descaradamente sus costados para aprisionar su cintura. Quiso mirar a Hinata a los ojos, manteniendo la esperanza de que no fuera ella realmente, que se hubiera equivocado una vez más y no tener que digerir esa escena como una realidad, la realidad de que Hinata ya lo había superado. No pudo mirarlos directamente, observarlos era demasiado abrupto y doloroso, temió perder la compostura e iniciar una desagradable escena de celos, en la que seguramente terminaría haciendo el ridículo. Así que en de un brusco movimiento liberó su brazo del agarre de su compañera.

\- - Lo siento, creo que hoy me iré directo a casa – Se disculpó rápidamente y se dio la vuelta para tomar rumbo por el otro pasillo. No antes sin mirar de reojo al mal nacido que acorralaba a su dulce Hinata contra los casilleros. Alto, moreno, fornido y legalmente rubio. ¿Era enserio? Ese tipo era completamente lo opuesto a él y por su modo desaliñando de vestir estaba seguro de que no era un joven serio en lo absoluto.

Dejó el pasillo, la facultad y la universidad con una sensación desagradable en la boca del estómago, e imaginándose la escena una y otra vez en su mente, no podía evitarlo, ver a Hinata con otro tipo lo volvía loco.

…

Por eso cuando lo vió nuevamente, todas las emociones de ese momento volvieron a surgir instantáneamente, casi sin poder controlar su enojo, agradeció que esa chica de cabello rosa agarrara el brazo del chico con un contacto casi demasiado familiar. Cuando los vio alejándose y corriendo uno al lado del otro por un momento le dio la impresión que esos dos eran más que simples amigos. Esa idea le permitió respirar profundamente e intentó tranquilizarse. Quizás lo que había tenido con Hinata había sido pasajero y el rubio estaba interesado en esa otra chica. Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente para despejarse y tratar de pensar con coherencia.

\- "¡No! Claro que no, Itachi hablaba con la chica sobre su hermano menor, así que ella no puede estar interesada en él" – Pensó ahora detenido en medio de un sendero de uno de los jardines – "Pero quizás él si estuviera interesado en ella" – Siguió caminando en dirección al arco principal un poco más calmado, igual que "ese día" No se encontraba de humor para pasar a la biblioteca, decidió irse caminando para despejar la mente. Acortando camino por el estacionamiento, se dio cuenta de que el universo no estaba de su parte ese día, todos los bellos de su cuerpo volvieron a erizarse cuando dirigió su mirada a una motocicleta negra, que estaba siendo montada por el rubio que había visto hace solo unos minutos atrás. Esos breves 10 minutos no habían sido suficientes para calmarlo y se hubiera abalanzado sobre él, de no ser porque estaba acompañado. Su disgusto se congeló y toda la sangre se le fue a los pies al ver a Hinata poniéndose un casco y subiéndose a la parte trasera de la motocicleta, abrazó con fuerza el torso del desgraciado, sin ninguna señal de disgusto y los dos desaparecieron por la calle en un par de segundos.

Toneri los miró irse con un dolor en el estómago comparable al que sintió la primera vez que los vió juntos y un revoltijo de emociones que llegaban tan rápido, que no las podía identificar. El shock solo duró unos segundos, pero para él fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y todo hubiera pasado muy lentamente. Ver desaparecer el perfil sonriente de Hinata tras ese casco de flores rosadas, ver su largo cabello mecerse con el viento, su falda subiéndose levemente al alzar su pierna para montar la motocicleta y como sus manos se aferraban a la camiseta del rubio. Dios, que coraje le daba ver una escena así nuevamente y ya habían pasado varios meses desde que los había visto por primera vez juntos, ¿abrían estado saliendo por tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo podía ser verdad? ¿Acaso Hinata no sentía lo mismo por él? ¿Tan poco había significado su historia? Pero, ¿Con qué cara se atrevía a pensar algo así? Después de todo él era el que había terminado la relación, pero no había día que no se sintiera culpable. No después de lo que habían vivido.

…

Ese día Toneri se paseó por los pasillos de los estudiantes de primer año como si de un león enjaulado se tratara, observando con detenimiento a cada una de las nuevas alumnas y vigilando las puertas de los salones. Algunos pensaron que solo se estaba exhibiendo ante las chicas de primero y de hecho lo hizo sin darse cuenta, desde el primer día muchas de las alumnas sabían el nombre de Toneri-sempai, aun cuando nadie se lo preguntó directamente. A pesar de que buscó exhaustivamente, no logró encontrar a la hermana mayor de los Hyuuga por ninguna parte. Cuando las campanas de la escuela sonaron, resignado fue en busca de su mochila para volver a casa, sin dejar de atender con la mirada a las chicas que encontraba en el camino, hasta que finalmente sus esfuerzos fueron recompensados, justamente en las puertas de la escuela, encontró a la joven Hyuuga conversando animadamente con otras dos chicas mientras buscaban los zapatos en sus taquillas. Pero por mucho que la hubiera estado buscando, no estaba muy seguro de que decirle, quizás la razón por la que no había recibido otra invitación era porque no había impresionado a ninguna de las hermanas. Al pensar eso, los nervios lo golpearon en el estómago, silenciosamente tomó sus zapatos de su casillero y pasó por la espalda de las chicas sin decir nada y caminó por el patio delantero de la escuela sin mirar atrás. Pero en su interior una parte de él batallaba por intentar regresar.

\- - ¿Toneri –kun? – Escuchó repentinamente a sus espaldas junto con una leve palmada en su hombro. Él se volteó inmediatamente y la encontró a ella, radiante y sonriente – Sabía que eras tú ¿Cómo estás?

\- - ¡Oh! Hinata, que sorpresa – "Si claro" – Estoy bien ¿Qué tal tu primer día en la escuela? – Estaba tratando de ser casual, pero no podía evitar sentir nervios al tener a una de sus principales preocupaciones de ese último tiempo frente a él.

\- - Un poco aburrido – Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar al lado del chico – Pero seguramente se pondrá interesante.

\- - ¡Hey! Hinata… no nos abandones – Escucharon de repente a sus espaldas las dos chicas que estaban hablando con la mayor de las Hyuuga hace unos momentos, se acercaban caminando a paso lento. Entonces Toneri se dio cuenta que Hinata se había apresurado para alcanzarlo. Eso lo hizo sonreír y le dio un poco más de confianza.

\- - ¿Tus amigas?

\- - Sí, nos graduamos juntas del instituto medio y ahora estamos en la misma clase. La seria de la derecha es Temari y la que viene agitando los brazos se llama Ten-Ten.

\- - ¿Tienen planes para hoy? – Preguntó determinado.

\- - No realmente.

\- - En ese caso, ¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa? Me gustaría saludar a tu padre otra vez – Dijo solemnemente, tratando de aparentar que esa era la razón principal.

\- - ¡Oh…! Mi padre no está en casa, está asistiendo a reuniones de negocios en Francia.

\- - Ha… ya veo – Suspiró resignado al ver que su excusa no había funcionado.

\- - Ya estás lista Hinata ¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó Ten-Ten al llegar al lado de los dos jóvenes.

\- - Lo siento chicas, Toneri-kun se ofreció a acompañarme hoy a casa – Dijo mirándolo con una cálida sonrisa. El chico se sorprendió por la respuesta, pensaba que su propuesta había pasado a segundo plano, pero igual cómo había sucedido en su visita en la mansión Hyuuga, una sola sonrisa de esa chica bastaba para dar vuelta cualquier situación desesperanzadora.

Temari y Ten-Ten se miraron la una a la otra con una mirada de complicidad antes de despedirse de su amiga y de "Toneri-sempai" Del cual, por supuesto, ya habían oído hablar.

\- - ¿No te saco de tu camino Toneri-kun? – Preguntó Hinata empezando a caminar nuevamente.

\- - Para nada, tu casa está de paso – Dijo con una discreta sonrisa, aunque sabía que sus casas quedaban en direcciones opuestas.

La pareja caminó a paso lento durante media hora hasta llegar a la mansión Hyuuga. Hablaron de trivialidades y algunas veces se presentaban silencios que eran borrados con una pequeña sonrisa o miradas indiscretas y otro tema de conversación llegaba a ellos sin pensarlo mucho. Al final del camino parecía que tenían más cosas que decirse, pero la media hora de recorrido no era suficiente para calmar su curiosidad, así que regresar juntos a casa después de la escuela se volvió una costumbre. Los primeros días Toneri aparentaba estar buscando algo en su mochila o se tardaba más de la cuenta en ponerse los zapatos para esperar que Hinata apareciera por las escaleras, pero a medida que pasaron las semanas ya no era necesario fingir nada, simplemente se quedaba en la entrada principal esperando que ella llegara.

En la escuela los rumores de que Toneri-sempai estaba saliendo con una chica de primer año no se hicieron esperar, pero de hecho su relación no llegaba más allá de esos paseos después de la escuela. A pesar de que el interés del chico se había convertido en un sentimiento mucho más concreto, no se había atrevido a dar el siguiente paso, al no saber lo que Hinata pensaba de él, y por mucho que la acompañara todos los días hasta su casa, aún no había recibido otra invitación para reunirse con el resto de la familia, hasta que un día, uno un poco más frio de lo normal, las cosas cambiaron.

\- - Por cierto Toneri-kun, mi padre me dijo que te diera esto – Dijo la peli azul mientras sacaba una libreta de su mochila y de dentro de ella deslizó con elegancia una carta con precioso grabado plateado donde estaba escrito su nombre.

\- - ¿Qué es? – Preguntó desconcertado mientras recibía el sobre.

\- - Es una invitación a una fiesta que se celebrará la próxima semana, mi padre la ha estado organizando con algunos de sus socios… - Hizo una pausa incomoda – Ya sabes cómo son estas cosas, quiere que nos presentemos en sociedad y que conozcamos a los hijos de sus socios…

\- - Ya veo… Entonces sigue buscando a alguien para comprometerlas ¿Verdad? – Dijo Toneri después de un suspiro – Supongo que no logré impresionarlo.

\- - Que va… si no fuera así no te abría invitado, la verdad es que no hemos vuelto a tener otra entrevista de compromiso después de ti – Se apresuró a contestar al ver la reacción que había desencadenado la entrega de la carta.

\- - ¿Enserió? Pensé que no le había agradado, ya que no volvió a invitarme.

\- - Mi padre ha estado muy ocupado estos meses, eso es todo, apenas se pasa por casa.

Otro espacioso silencio apareció entre ellos mientras Toneri abría la invitación cautelosamente para no raspar el grabado de las letras cursivas, pero Hinata lo interrumpió con una ansiosa pregunta – Entonces… ¿Piensas ir? – Dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

\- - ¿Tú irás? – Le preguntó mirándola a los ojos, intensificando el rubor de sus mejillas.

\- - Claro que sí, es la fiesta de mi padre.

\- - Entonces supongo que tendré que ir – Respondió tratando de parecer serio.

\- - No te sientas obligado… si no quieres… - Hinata miró hacia su costado al escuchar esa respuesta, sus nervios la estaban traicionando.

\- - Mi padre me obligará de todas maneras pero… no me malentiendas, tengo dos muy buenas razones para estar allí – Dijo mientras guardaba la invitación en su mochila.

\- - ¿Qué razones? – Preguntó confundida.

\- - La primera, es que no puedo pretender que tu padre no conozca a un mejor candidato en esa fiesta y segundo, no quiero que ningún chico se te acerque más de la cuenta – Respondió con una cara muy seria y totalmente determinado, a estas alturas sus sentimientos eran más que obvios y no se iría con rodeos frente a ella. Pero debió aceptar que fue difícil ver la cara de Hinata procesando lo que acababa de decirle y acto seguido, liberó una pequeña carcajada que lo desconcertó.

\- - Jejejeje Toneri-kun, eres muy posesivo ¿No es cierto? – Dijo cubriendo una sonrisa Irónica con el dorso de su mano.

\- - Hm… no sé yo si me gusta ese término… - Dijo ladeando la cabeza como un cachorro – Protector, estaría mejor.

\- - Si tú lo dices – Ambos rieron juntos, antes de que Hinata desapareciera por la puerta principal de la mansión.

…..

No fue sino hasta ese momento cundo se dio cuenta de lo verdaderas que eran esas palabras, de alguna manera Hinata logró ver a través de él sin ninguna dificultad y consiguió conocerlo más de lo que él se conocía a sí mismo. Ya no le importaba si ese rubio era una buena persona o no, nadie merecía tenerla más que él, era el único que podía hacerla feliz, él quería ser el dueño indiscutible, quería poseerla de todas las formas posibles y ya no le importaba si la historia de sus padres volvía a repetirse, no después de que se dió cuenta de que había perdido lo que más le importaba, ya no importaban las consecuencias, porque se encontraba perdido de todas formas, sin un rumbo que seguir. Los días sin ella no significaban nada y no dejaba de pensar en retroceder el reloj para que todo fuera cómo antes. Pero eso era imposible, él lo sabía bien y ahora tenía que arrancarla de las garras de ese desgraciado antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.


	9. Los cómplices

Capítulo 9: Los cómplices

Hinata corrió apresuradamente al encuentro de sus compañeros de clase en la entrada del edificio de industrial. Se dijo a sí misma que sería mejor que llegara agitada por la carrera en vez de que la interrogaran sobre el por qué tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas. Cuando llegó a la puerta, todos sus compañeros estaban reunidos, conversando animadamente en un pequeño círculo, ella era la única que faltaba, así que su retraso no pasó desapercibido, por lo que una linda profesora de la universidad que lideraba el grupo, tuvo que regañarla un poco.

\- Entiendo que visitar los rincones de la Universidad puede ser muy interesante – "No tiene ni idea". Pensó maliciosamente Hinata, pero sorprendida por su propio reflexión sacudió la cabeza un par de veces para sacar esas ideas de su mente - Pero tratemos de mantener el horario establecido, ¿Le parece señorita Hyuuga?

\- - Sí… gomen, kurenai-san – Respondió con la cabeza gacha.

\- Bueno, ahora que estamos todos, continuemos – Los alumnos siguieron a la profesora que los había estado acompañando durante toda esa mañana, y atravesaron los pasillos en una fila desordenada para ver las diferentes aulas. Temari y Ten-Ten no se hicieron las de rogar, apenas se encontraron al final del grupo atacaron a Hinata con preguntas. Ellas ya sabían que algo extraño le pasaba a su amiga, prácticamente nos les había dirigido la palabra en todo el día y en la hora de almuerzo desapareció sin previo aviso, ella no solía hacer ese tipo de cosas y las dos amigas ya tenían sus conjeturas, aunque no querían pensar en eso lo más probable era que se hubiera encontrado con su ex novio y a ellas esa idea no les gustaba en lo más mínimo, no después de ver lo mal que lo había pasado luego de su ruptura. Pero Hinata respondía a todas sus preguntas con negativas y el rostro más sonrojado de lo normal, no la dejaron tranquila hasta llegar al taller donde se llevaría a cabo la demostración práctica, obligadas a guardar silencio y poner atención al tutor, las chicas se guardaron la próxima tanda de preguntas para más tarde. Todos entraron en fila al taller donde el joven rubio los esperaba más atento que a los grupos anteriores.

Naruto estaba sentado sobre la mesa tratando de parecer serio, no quería hacer el ridículo, aunque la verdad es que lo había estado haciendo bastante bien, muy profesional durante todo el día, pero el incidente de hace unos minutos lo tenía un poco distraído. Naruto vio entrar a cada uno de los diez estudiantes, uno tras otro, hasta que vio a Hinata al final de la fila, que al no ser observada por nadie, le sonrió con un adorable rubor en las mejillas. Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja al ver a su adorable chica pasar por el umbral de la puerta, pero hizo pasar desapercibido el gesto saludando animadamente a la profesora – ¡Kurenai-sensei, cuanto tiempo sin verla! – Dijo felizmente acercándose a la profesora.

\- - No te servirá de nada hacerme la pelota Naruto, ya corregí tu examen de geometría… - Respondió la mujer con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa irónica.

\- - ¿¡He!? Sensei…. Yo no estaba…. Espere, ¿Es enserio? ¡Le juro que estudié!– La expresión le cambió a una de sutil pánico y todos los alumnos empezaron a reír a carcajadas. "Genial, ya hice el ridículo de nuevo, bien hecho Naruto" Se dijo a sí mismo resignado – Muy bien, mejor hablemos de algo más agradable – Y prosiguió con la tutoría. Igual como lo había hecho antes, pero esta vez se mostraba más alegre, más hablador y más encantador, parecía que brillaba con luz propia al manejar los utensilios con maestría y preciso desplante.

\- - Este tutor es el más guapo de todos ¿no crees? – Dijo Ten-Ten en un susurró dirigido a Temari, comentario que Hinata no pudo evitar escuchar al estar justo detrás de ellas.

\- - Hm… no lo sé… creo que no es mi tipo – Dijo la rubia también en un susurro, a lo que Hinata, que no podía ser vista por nadie, al estar al final del grupo, no se molestó en disimular una expresión de chock épica en su rostro "¿Cómo es posible que no sea tú tipo? ¿Lo viste bien?" intentó enviar sus pensamientos a través de la nuca de Temari, pero parecía que se habían desviado en algún punto.

\- - ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Los musculosos rubios de ojos azules no son tu tipo? Pensé que esos eran el tipo de todas – Dijo en modo de regaño antes de volver a voltear la mirada hacia el frente. Mientras Hinata asentía con la cabeza entusiastamente al comentario de Ten-Ten.

\- - No lo sé… se ve demasiado perfecto, ¡seguro que algo anda mal con él! – Dijo la rubia sin despegar su mirada analítica del chico que tenía al frente el cual sintió un escalofrio en su espalda sin motivo aparente.

\- - ¿Algo? ¿Algo cómo qué…? – Preguntó la castaña inquisitivamente y con malicia en su voz, se escuchó cómo detrás de ellas alguien tragaba saliva sonoramente, pero no prestaron atención.

\- - No lo sé… en su personalidad o algo… - Dijo Temari restándole importancia, a lo que Hinata solo pudo pensar con alivio, "Su personalidad no tiene nada de malo" poniendo en su rostro una dulce sonrisa.

\- - O quizás tanta perfección puede estar escondiendo un complejo de tamaño – Dijo Ten-Ten tratando de aguantar la risa mientras lo decía. Temari se tapó la boca con una mano para evitar que su risita fuera escuchada por la profesora y la tercera amiga había quedado nuevamente en estado de chock y con sudor frío corriendo por su frente.

Los 45 minutos pasaron más rápido de la cuenta, por lo que el rubio estaba un poco decepcionado, apenas había podido divisar el rostro de Hinata, que se mantuvo detrás de sus compañeros todo el tiempo.

\- - Bien hecho Naruto, ya veo porqué Iruka te confió el taller – Dijo kurenai acercándose al chico que estaba poniendo los utensilios en orden para el siguiente grupo – Creo que te mereces un punto extra para tu examen.

\- - ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Enserio sensei?! – Preguntó emocionado haciendo que algunas herramientas cayeran de la mesa.

\- - Claro, te lo mereces – Respondió sonriente la maestra.

\- - ¡Gracias sensei! ¿Me lo da por escrito? – Insistió el rubio que empezó a buscar una libreta de bolsillo y un lápiz dentro de su overol, pero antes de sentir el papel tocando sus yemas, una suave textura se enredó entre sus dedos. "Mierda" Lo había olvidado, era la ropa interior de Hinata. Había olvidado devolvérsela antes de que se fuera del taller, ahora entendía por qué no se había acercado más, estaba evitando que sus compañeros descubrieran que no llevaba nada abajo, y cómo no estar preocupado, con esa falda tan corta que llevaba no podía sentirse muy cómoda.

Naruto se detuvo en seco ante la mirada de Kurenai-sensei, ¿Qué pasaría si las bragas se deslizaban junto con su mano al momento de sacar la libreta? Quedaría como el pervertido más grande del mundo frente a su maestra y peor aún, como un completo estúpido frente a Hinata.

\- - No es necesario, lo recordaré, no estoy tan vieja ¿sabes? – ¡A salvo! Un suspiro de alivio se le escapó de la garganta - ¿Te pasa algo?

\- - ¡No! ¡nada! Todo en orden, ¿Van a continuar con el tour?

\- - Sí, ya nos vamos, sigue haciendo un buen trabajo – Dijo despidiéndose y saliendo antes que todos para guiar a los estudiantes a la siguiente facultad.

\- - Que tengan un buen día chicos – Dijo mientras se despedía con la mano alzada y les daba la última de sus extravagantes sonrisas. Pero antes de que Hinata se fuera, siendo la última de la fila, Naruto agarró fuertemente su muñeca para que lo mirara, y en apenas dos segundos, puso en su mano la ropa interior, lo más comprimida que pudo – Las vas a necesitar, te espero en el estacionamiento a las 6:00 – Le susurró en el oído y se alejó rápidamente antes de que alguien más se diera cuenta.

Hinata no alcanzó a reaccionar, la verdad es que había estado nerviosa cada uno de esos 45 minutos le parecieron eternos y después de escuchar la conversación de sus amigas, la idea de un complejo de tamaño recorría su cabeza cómo un carrusel a alta velocidad. Pero algo de tranquilidad llegó a ella al sentir la textura de su ropa interior en su mano, una cosa menos de la que preocuparse, se había mantenido en la parte trasera de la fila para mantener su retaguardia cubierta. El mensaje de Temari la había exaltado tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había olvidado una cosa verdaderamente importante. Así que mantuvo sus manos entrelazadas contra su trasero todo el tiempo desde que se dio cuenta de que la brisa se sentía más fría que de costumbre.

…...

En el último tiempo libre, antes de la tutoría que daría final a la jornada de experiencia Universitaria, los estudiantes tenían unos minutos libres para ir al baño y Hinata finalmente pudo respirar tranquila, se colocó la ropa interior en el estrecho cubículo del baño y salió de él con una expresión de alivio y paz total.

\- - Vaya, parece que realmente te urgía – Le dijo Temari con una sonrisa burlona mientras se lavaba la manos en frente del espejo.

\- - ¡Claro que no! – Le respondió Hinata apenada y en un exaltado tono, lo que hizo que Ten-Ten soltara una entusiasta carcajada desde uno de los cubículos del baño.

\- - ¡Entre más lo niegues, más obvio se hace! – Dijo mientras salía de uno de los cubículos y acompañaba a sus amigas.

\- - No empieces tú también… – Ya rendida Hinata dio un pequeño salto y se sentó en un costado del largo mesón frente al espejo. Sus amigas eran realmente divertidas, pero cuando se ponían a lanzar bromas una tras otra no había quien las parase y muchas veces cómo ahora, ella era el blanco de los maliciosos chistes, pero siempre terminaban riendo juntas, después de todo no eran más que tonterías que endulzaban el día a día. Pero no era el momento de incentivar al dúo cómico.

\- - Ten-Ten – La llamó Hinata agarrándola de la manga de su sweater. A lo que la chica se dio vuelta y la miró con curiosidad – Necesito que me cubras – Le dijo con la cara enrojecida.

\- - ¿He? ¿ Que te cubra con qué?

\- - Necesito escapar de Guy-sensei, yo… - Hizo una pequeña pausa para evitar mirar a su amiga a los ojos - quiero encontrarme con alguien esta tarde.

\- - ¿Alguien? – Alerta de amiga sobreprotectora, ¿Acaso quería reunirse con su ex? - ¿Qué te pasa hoy? Estas haciendo cosas raras, ¿No piensas lo mismo Temari?

\- -Pues, es verdad que no estás actuando normal hoy, Si quieres ayuda, desembucha – Dijo con sonrisa irónica mientras se paraba frente a ella con los brazos cruzados, con el claro lenguaje corporal de, "De esta no te escapas".

Hinata se dio cuenta de que no podría seguir omitiendo la situación, al menos no podría si necesitaba que sus amigas la encubrieran en esa pequeña escapada. Así que tuvo que contarles lo que había pasado. Incluyendo la primera vez que había conocido a Naruto y lo sorprendida y avergonzada que estaba cuando descubrió que vivirían en la misma casa, de lo lindo que había sido con ella, la noche anterior cuando la consoló en la azotea y de cómo se había retrasado por estar con él en el horario de almuerzo. Por supuesto omitiendo los detalles candentes. Por mucho que ellas fueran sus mejores amigas, la verdad es que no se sentía orgullosa de lo liberal que estaba siendo esos días y lo último que deseaba era que sus amigas tuvieran una desfavorable impresión de ella, o quizás, era que simplemente se estaba evitando el regaño que probablemente se merecía.

-¡¿Lo besaste sin siquiera conocerlo?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que no nos contaras eso antes?! – Gritó Ten-Ten estupefacta.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Dijo Temari en un tono burlón.

\- Entonces… ¿Me ayudarán ahora? – Preguntó con una sonrisa suplicante en los labios.

-Hm… no lo sé…. Estoy celosa, ese tal Naruto es muy guapo – Dijo Ten-Ten con un puchero en la boca.

\- Ya vale, de todas maneras es una mejor situación de la que habíamos imaginado, además tu hace años que estas empecinada con el primo de Hinata ¿no?

\- E…. eso no viene al caso – Respondió Ten-Ten a la defensiva con rubor en las mejillas. Temari siempre la molestaba con eso, pero la verdad es que ese no era más que un amor platónico sin pies ni cabeza, después de todo nunca había podido cruzar más de dos palabras con Neji.

\- Chicas… nos estamos desviando del tema… - Hizo notar la peli azul mientras pataleaba sobre el mesón con ansiedad, necesitaba desesperadamente que la ayudaran a encontrar una salida de escape.

-Es cierto, bueno… ya que fuiste buena chica y nos contaste todo, supongo que no hay opción – Temari le acarició el cabello cómo si se tratara de un cachorrito - ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

\- Yo…. No tengo idea – Dijo pataleando nuevamente – Si Guy-sensei me descubre me meteré en problemas, se supone que todos debemos volver juntos a la escuela.

\- Solo no vallas y le diremos que te sentiste mal y que te fuiste a casa – Dijo Ten-Ten despreocupadamente.

\- ¡Claro que no! por mucho que sea Guy-sensei no se lo va a tragar, si se siente mal tendría que irse con alguien – Comentó Temari perspicazmente.

\- Pues digámosle que se fue con Neji, después de todo es su primo y estudia aquí – Debatió Ten-Ten.

\- Pero Neji es muy serio, no se iría sin avisarle al profesor encargado, ¿Por qué no se lo pides? Dijo dirigiéndose a Hinata que hasta el momento solo había estado mirando a sus amigas intercambiar ideas cómo en un partido de tenis.

A lo que ella zamarreó la cabeza en forma de negación - ¡Claro que no! Si Neji-nisan se entera de que algo está pasando entre Naruto-kun y yo me mata y seguro que él lo bota de la residencia.

\- - Ese rollo sobreprotector me asusta – Dijo Temari mientras se sentaba al lado de su amiga y se apoyaba en el cristal del espejo tras de ellas - No se me ocurre nada más, lo siento Hinata.

\- - A mí tampoco – Se rindió Ten-Ten y subió al mesón con sus amigas de un salto.

El silencio de apodero del baño, con las tres escolares sentadas sobre el lavamanos, con expresiones pensativas en sus rostros que miraban al techo, se behían como tres gatitos abandonados esperando por que alguien las recogiera en el borde del camino.

\- - Bueno, supongo que no hay caso, tendré que cancelar – Dijo Hinata resignada abrazando sus piernas. Las dos chicas la miraron mientras ella escondía su cara entre sus rodillas y se preguntaban por qué estaba tan emocionada por ir con ese chico que en efecto, solo había conocido hace un par de días.

"Bueno, al menos ya no está actuando raro por el tonto de Toneri" – Pensó Ten-Ten con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios.

"Será que hay algo que no nos ha dicho" – Se interrogó Temari mientras la miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

\- ¡NO SUFRAN MÁS! – Se escuchó una entusiasta voz femenina luego de un fuerte portazo desde el interior del baño.

Las chicas se sobresaltaron y con atención vieron aparecer de entre los cubículos a una extravagante chica rubia que con pose presuntuosa les dijo – En nombre del amor, ¡yo! Ino Yamanaka, resolveré esto.

Las tres chicas solo quedaron mirando a la rubia platinada con semblante atónito y labios entreabiertos, parecían estatuas perfectamente colocadas una al lado de la otra rodeadas por una atmosfera de incomodidad, hasta que Temari habló.

\- - ¿Y la Sailor Scouts de dónde salió?

….

\- - 90…91…92…93…94…95…96…97…98 – El sudor corría por su frente, se desprendía de su cien y caía un metro de altura hasta estrellarse contra el suelo y fragmentarse en rocío. Una vez más contraía su torso para subir hasta que su cabeza tocara las rodillas que estaban firmemente agarradas en la barra horizontal, seguiría hasta llegar al deseado 150.

Tan concentrado estaba en su tarea que sus pensamientos solo giraban en torno a esos números que repetía sin cesar día tras día, como si nada más importara en el mundo, ni siquiera escuchaba el ringtone de su celular que sonaba insistentemente desde su bolso deportivo.

\- - Lee, tu teléfono está sonando, ¡contéstalo de una puta vez, no puedo dormir! – Gritó el chico de coleta que estaba cómodamente recostado sobre las colchonetas de la sala de espejos que se encontraba al lado del gimnasio. Le encantaba ir ahí a esa hora, ya que las clases de yoga se hacían en la mañana y las de aerobics después de las clases de la tarde, el salón estaba en completa tranquilidad durante su tiempo libre entre clases. En el gimnasio tampoco solía haber mucha gente durante el día, solo el maniático de Lee corría al gimnasio cada vez que tenía un tiempo libre y eso era a parte de las clases de gimnasia obligatorias que le asignaban por estar estudiando pedagogía en educación física. Pero de hecho era bastante reconfortante tenerlo ahí, se evitaba tener que pensar en los números mientras contaba ovejas para conciliar el sueño.

\- - Shikamaru-kun, solo me faltan 52 más para llegar al umbral de mi fortaleza, no puedo parar ahora.

\- - Friki del fitness – Dijo fastidiado mientras se levantaba pesadamente de su suave cama de colchonetas, atravesó la puerta corrediza de cristal dando un largo y sonoro bostezo y escudriñó en el sudoroso bolso deportivo de su compañero, para encontrar el celular que no paraba de sonar hace 5 minutos, "Que insistencia" Pensó al sentir la vibración del teléfono cubierto por una toalla, lo tomó entre sus dedos y vio el nombre en la pantalla "Tenía que ser" y sin pedir permiso contestó - ¿Qué mierda quieres Ino? Estaba durmiendo.

\- - Ni que te hubiera estado llamando a ti idiota, ¿Dónde está Lee? – Preguntó la chica sin un solo atisbo de sorpresa al escuchar la voz de quién había contestado.

\- - Alcanzando el Umbral del poder.

\- - ¡Ha! ¿En el gimnasio?

\- - Sep

\- - Ok, voy para allá, no se muevan.

\- - Ino viene para acá ¿te metiste el problemas Lee?

\- - 120…. ¿Ino-san?... 121, ni idea…122, ayer ni siquiera la vi en la fiesta… 123.

\- - Va pues qué raro, bueno no es cómo si me interesara – Se acercó al bebedero que estaba en la esquina del gimnasio y se lavó la cara con el agua fría.

\- - ¡150! – Gritó con potencia antes de salta de la barra de ejercicios con una voltereta espectacular - ¿He? Sikamaru-kun, ¿no vas a seguir durmiendo? – Le preguntó sorprendido cuando lo vio empapando su cara y secándose con el dorso de la camiseta.

\- - Aunque lograra conciliar el sueño, los chillidos de Ino me despertarían cuando llegara.

\- - Ha ya veo… - Respondió con una sonrisita no muy convencido de lo que su compañero le estaba diciendo, se acercó al él con la única intención de tomar una de las pesas del estante de mancuernas, seleccionó de entre todas ellas una colorida pesa rusa que se veía realmente desafiante – Pero Shikamaru-kun ¿Ustedes no habían estado saliendo? – Preguntó mientras tomaba la pesa desde el mango sin ningún esfuerzo.

Shikamaru se quedó congelado solo por un segundo ante esas palabras, la verdad es que nunca lo había intentado ocultar ni nada parecido, pero el tema nunca había salido a la luz con ninguna persona del grupo, quizás por eso le extrañó tanto que Lee lo mencionara así como así, aunque él nunca había sido alguien que filtrara demasiado lo que pensaba antes de decirlo. Quizás todos pensaban que era un tema delicado o incómodo para él, sobre todo ahora que Ino había empezado a salir con Sai hace un tiempo atrás. Y a pesar de que él ya sentía que había superado lo de su ruptura, el ver a los dos tortolitos todos los días en la casa de Neji lo estaba cansando y es que por mucho que ellos hubieran tenido una relación, Ino nunca se había comportado de esa forma con él, se veía más tierna, más amorosa y dispuesta, ellos actuaban cómo una verdadera pareja de enamorados. Mientras que cuando ellos habían estado juntos, la verdad las cosas no cambaron mucho a cómo habían sido siempre. Ino era una chica de carácter fuerte, de eso no había duda, lo regañaba por ser perezoso y le hacía bromas que para él eran adorables. La verdad es que le gustaba mucho, pero después de mucho pensarlo llegó a la conclusión de que se había acostumbrado a tenerla a su alrededor y no quería que se apartara de él.

\- - Pues sí, salimos un tiempo, pero no funcionó – Respondió a la pregunta notoriamente incómodo, miró por la ventana tratando de evitar el contacto visual con Lee y dejar esa conversación solo hasta ese punto, pero el chico de pobladas cejas que procedía a hacer un nuevo ejercicio, no se dio cuenta de nada e insistió.

\- - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? – Shikamaru empezó a sudar frío, no le interesaba recordar cosas del pasado, para él como era usual, solo era un fastidio explicar cosas que ya pasaron y que por mucho que quisiera no se podían revertir.

Flash Back

\- - ¡Y ya está! ¿Vas a quedarte así? ¡ ¿No vas a decir nada más?! – Le gritó a la cara cuando él ya no le respondía a nada.

\- - Y ¿Qué se supone que quieres que diga? Tú eres la que está terminando conmigo – Dijo de forma calmada, pero con una expresión de resentimiento en su rostro que no podía ocultar.

\- - A ti todo te da igual ¿no es cierto? Incluso tratándose de mí, yo…. – Lagrimas con una mezcla de tristeza e ira cayeron por sus sonrojadas mejillas, ya había aguantado demasiado, ella también estaba cansada de aparentar – yo… en realidad nunca te gusté ¿verdad?

\- - ¡Ya basta Ino! Solo estás volteando las cosas a tu favor, cómo siempre lo haces – Quería zafarse de eso de una vez por todas, no le gustaba gritarle, ni siquiera en ese tipo de situación, incluso evitó mirarla cuando pronuncio esas palabras que algo de cierto tenían, pero no quiso decirlo, quería evitar hacerle daño.

\- - No tiene caso discutir contigo… - Dijo con la cabeza gacha y la mirada fija en sus sandalias – Tu siempre has sabido leerme muy bien… incluso aunque no te lo dijera, tú ya sabías que Sai y yo…

\- - Eso no viene al caso Ino.

\- - ¡Claro que viene al caso idiota! – Empezó nuevamente a gritarle, pero no pudo decir nada más cuando sintió que Shikamaru la estrechaba con fuerza contra su pecho – idiota – Repitió en un tono mucho más dulce, mucho más puro y mucho más triste, mientras aferraba sus manos sobre la espalda de la chaqueta militar del chico.

\- - Ya… está bien – Le susurró con una ternura que él mismo desconocía mientras sentía el aroma floral de su platinado cabello – pequeña tonta.

\- - Lo siento… - Logró pronunciar entre quejidos y sollozos – Lo siento…

\- - Ya… ya..

\- - Lo siento…

\- - Ya sé… Ya sé.

Fin Flash Back

La conversación se detuvo, porque Shikamaru no dijo una sola palabra más, su mente se había ido a otra parte y sus ojos quedaron clavados en el traslucido cristal de la ventana e inundó el vació lugar con una atmosfera nostálgica y absorbente que incluso Lee pudo sentir cuando terminó su primera serie de sentadillas.

\- - ¡Oh…! Lo siento Shikamaru-kun, no quise hacerte recordar algo doloroso – Dijo notoriamente arrepentido. Dejó la pesa rápidamente en el suelo y sujetó los hombros de su amigo para que lo mirara a la cara. Y eso hizo que Shikamaru bajara de las nubes al fin, haciéndole gracia la divertida expresión que ponía Lee cuando estaba arrepentido por algo.

\- - He… no es eso Lee… es que…

\- - ¿Qué es doloroso? – Se escuchó la voz femenina desde la puerta corrediza del gimnacio. La rubia de pelo largo entró precipitadamente con un grupito de escolares siguiéndola de cerca.

\- - He… eto… - Shikamaru entró en pánico, maldito Lee, tenía que soltar eso justo en el momento en el que Ino entrara por la puerta, lo último que quería es que ella pensara que aún le dolía el recuerdo de su relación – ¡Estas pesas rusas! son muy difíciles de levantar, es doloroso en las articulaciones cuando lo intentas ¿sabes? Jeje… - "ESTUPIDO" Pensó para sí mismo mientras se apresuraba a agarrar la pesa que Lee había estado usando hace un momento, pero para un chico cómo él, que prefería dormir toda la tarde en vez de hacer ejercitarse, era imposible levantar algo cómo eso.

\- - Hmm… eso es demasiado para un debilucho cómo tú, necesitas músculos, podrías entrenar de vez en cuando en vez de ir a dormir al salón de aerobics.

\- - Sería un desperdicio, es perfecto para la siesta de media tarde, como sea, ¿Y esas sombras que te siguen? – Preguntó señalando con el dedo a las chicas se mantenían en la puerta del gimnasio.

\- - ¡Ha! Son unas almas en pena que vine a ayudar, ¡No sean tímidas entren! – Las llamó con su habitual entusiasmo.

\- - Sentimos interrumpir – Dijo cortésmente la castaña del grupo.

\- - Vaya, pero si es Hinata ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- - Eto… vinimos a un tour por la universidad, hemos estado todo el día recorriendo las facultades - Le explicó mientras sostenía un pañuelo de pappel sobre su boca.

\- - Cómo sea, ¡Lee ven conmigo! – Ino se apresuró hasta la esquina donde estaban los dos chicos y tomó a Lee del brazo y lo arrastró hasta la sala de aerobics – ¡Hinata! ¿Qué esperas? Ven aquí – La llamó junto con un movimiento de su mano.

\- - S… sí.

\- - ¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa Ino-san?

\- - ¡Solo cállate y ven! – Le regaño antes de cerrar la puerta de cristal tras de ellos.

\- - ¿Y está, que se trae ahora? – Se preguntaba a sí mismo Shikamaru, que aún continuaba agachado, sosteniendo con una mano la pesa rusa que solo había podido levantar unos centímetros.

El ambiente se pudo un poco incómodo al haber dividido al grupo súbitamente y Shikamaru no supo que hacer frente a esas dos escolares que nunca antes había visto, pero que lo miraban fijamente por estar en esa postura extraña.

\- - Eto… supongo que podemos esperarlos afuera ¿verdad? – Dijo Ten-Ten para escapar del incomodo momento. Pero Temari pretendió no escuchar, se acercó al chico de coleta y sin decir nada tomó una pesa con la misma cantidad de Kilogramos a la que Shikamaru sostenía y la levantó hasta la altura de su pecho sin mucho esfuerzo.

\- - ¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? – Dijo asombrado, esa cosa era realmente pesada y ella era simple y delgada chica.

\- - Mi hermano mayor se obsesionó con estas cosas hace un par de años y cuando cambió su hobby dejó todo lo que había comprado tirado por la cochera, así que empecé a usarlas en mi tiempo libre.

\- - No es un pasatiempo muy femenino… - Susurró para sí.

\- - Sí no usas el impulso de tus pernas no servirá de nada, estás pesas son perfectas para trabajar con sentadillas – Dijo dejando la pesa suavemente en la repisa.

\- - Ps… el ejercicio es demasiado monótono, suena aburrido – Respondió mientras dejaba la pesa en el suelo.

\- - Lo es si lo haces sin una meta – Contrarresto con un toque de superioridad en su tono de voz, pero el chico no se dio cuenta, solo reflexionó esas palabras por unos segundos y se dio cuenta de lo ciertas que eran - Pero bueno… supongo que para un enclenque cómo tú no serviría de nada, será mejor que ni lo intentes – Eso lo sacó de sus reflexiones de un solo golpe mental.

\- - ¿Enclenque? – La chica solo se rió al ver su rostro descolocado por el comentario y volvió al lado de su amiga triunfante.

Justo en ese momento los otros tres salieron del salón de aerobics de una forma muy extraña, Ino fue la primera en salir con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y era seguida por Lee que sostenía los hombros de Hinata de una forma protectora.

\- ¿Qué mierda pasó aquí? Se preguntaba Shikamaru con sudor en la frente.

\- - Okey entonces ya nos vamos, muchas gracias Lee, ¡te debo una! – Se despidió alegremente Ino llevándose a las chicas junto a ella, dejando nuevamente a los dos hombres solos en el gimnasio.

\- - Lee por favor explícame que pasó ahí adentro – Dijo intrigado, ya que no tenía absolutamente ninguna pista.

\- - ¡No tengo tiempo ahora Shikamaru-kun! Tengo que encontrar a Guy-sensei, ¡Hinata-san está muy enferma! – Le dijo con un poco de pánico antes de reunir todas las cosas que tenía dispersas por el gimnasio para irse lo más rápido posible.

\- - ¿Enferma? Para mí se veía bien – Respondió mientras lo miraba correr de un lado para otro.

\- - Parece que comió algo en mal estado, Ino-san la llevará a casa y me pidieron que le dijera a Guy-sensei, ¡no puedo fallarles! Nos vemos Shikamaru-kun – Gritó mientras salía corriendo por la puerta.

\- - Hm… algo no me huele bien – Dijo para sí mismo antes de emprender camino hacia su cama de colchonetas, pero se detuvo al ver la pesa rusa junto a sus pies – Conque un enclenque ¿he?

…

\- - ¡Les dije que funcionaría! – Dijo Ino triunfante mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la facultad de salud y deportes.

\- - No puedo creer que se lo tragara – Añadió Ten-Ten impresionada.

\- - Lo que pasa es que Lee es muy inocente.

\- - Me siento mal por haberle mentido así – Dijo Hinata apenada. Las chicas la habían convencido de que era necesario aparentar sentirse mal frente a Lee y así él le comunicaría a Guy-sensei que una de sus amigas de la facultas de medicina la llevaría a casa en auto. Después de todo Lee había sido el alumno estrella de Guy en el instituto y confiaba en él a ojos cerrados.

\- - ¿Pero qué más podíamos hacer? ¿Decirle la verdad? Recuerda que Lee es el mejor amigo de Neji, de ninguna manera se lo hubiera ocultado.

\- - Tienes razón – Dijo resignada – Gracias por la ayuda Ino.

\- - No hay de qué, les dije que me encargaría, ahora deberían irse antes de que el sensei sospeche algo.

\- - Está bien, nos vemos luego – Respondió Ten-Ten mientras empezaba a correr escaleras abajo, ya se habían pasado de la hora de encuentro, Hinata y Temari la siguieron rápidamente.

\- - Gracias Sailor Scout – Le gritó Temari mientras se despedía agitando la palma de su mano en el aire.

\- - ¿Cómo me llamó? – Se preguntó Ino mientras hacía el mismo gesto.

Las tres chicas corrieron hasta llegar cerca del punto de encuentro donde pudieron ver también al grupo liderado por Guy-sensei, se ocultaron detrás de un pilar y pudieron ver cómo Lee ya estaba hablando con él, gestual izando dramáticamente con sus brazos y diciéndole quizás que cosas. Guy-sensei solo lo miraba con un rostro muy serio y una mano en su barbilla hacía parecer que estaba analizando muy concentrado la situación, las tres chicas miraban con atención la escena, paralizadas cómo rocas y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, hasta que Lee terminó su explicación y finalmente el sensei tuvo la palabra.

\- - ¡Bien hecho Lee! – Dijo sin más con un pulgar arriba y una brillante sonrisa. Las chicas no podían creerlo.

\- - ¿Así de simple fué? – Se preguntó la castaña atónita por la despreocupación de su profesor.

\- - Creo que le estábamos dando mucho crédito a Guy-sensei – Secundó la rubia.

\- - Eso parece jeje – Dijo con una sonrisita torcida.

\- Bueno que más da, funcionó, que no vayan a verte Hinata, ¡nos vemos! – Las amigas se despidieron, dos de ellas a reunirse con su grupo y la clandestina se dirigió al donde había quedado de encontrarse con el chico que había sido el causante de todo ese alboroto. Se fue decidida a que debería cobrársela de alguna manera.

…...

\- - Lo siento…. ¿Esperaste….mucho? – Dijo con la voz entrecortada después de llegar corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

Ella por toda respuesta le sonrió y negó con la cabeza – Apenas pude escaparme, casi no lo consigo.

\- - Vaya…. Entonces sí que querías de venir conmigo – Dijo el rubio sonriendo más contento de lo usual. Provocando que Hinata se sonrojara, la habían descubierto – me alegro que vinieras ¡Toma Pontelo! – Le extendió el casco de flores rosas y se dirigió hacia la motocicleta.

Hinata tomó el casco entre sus manos y siguió los pasos de Naruto quien tras solo unos metros de distancia se detuvo en la parte trasera de una motocicleta negra y empezaba a escudriñar para encontrar el casco guardado dentro del portaequipaje que Sasuke se había instalado hace unas semanas atrás.

\- - ¿Es la moto que estaba en el garaje? – Preguntó la chica.

\- - Sí, es la moto de Sasuke, la compartimos de vez en cuando – Le respondió mientras se sentaba y se ponía el casco. Pero cuando miró a Hinata, ella ni siquiera se había movido de su lugar - ¿Qué pasa?

\- - Es que yo…. Nunca he montado – El doble sentido atacó a Naruto cómo un relámpago mental. Agradeció ya tener el casco puesto, porque sus mejillas lo hubieran delatado.

\- - No te preocupes, tú no tienes que hacer nada, solo agárrate fuerte y sígueme ¿sí?

\- - Lo intentaré – Dijo poniéndose el casco con determinación y se subió a la moto sintiendo el cálido haciendo de cuero bajo su piel.

\- - Te dije que las necesitarías – Dijo Naruto burlonamente antes de hacer rugir la motocicleta. Hinata se apresuró a abrazar el torso de su conductor ante el estrepitoso sonido y cerrando los ojos sintió los movimientos que Naruto hacía para equilibrar su peso.

\- - ¡Naruto-kun! No debiste haces eso, me sentía muy incómoda – Le regaño dulcemente.

\- - Jajajaja lo siento, no fue mi intención – Dijo acelerando por una calle despejada. A lo que Hinata lo abrazó con todavía más fuerza, haciendo que sus pechos se amasaran contra la espalda del rubio. Quien sintió todo el contacto al llevar solo una camiseta. Pero ella no estaba consciente de lo que ese contacto producía en el chico, estaba muy cansada, muchísimas cosas habían pasado ese día y todavía no estaba ni cerca de terminar, así que solo por un momento, acomodó su cuerpo sobre esa amplia espalda que desprendía calidez y se dejó llevar a donde quiera que fuera su destino, cerró los ojos y solo se preocupó en sentir el ondulante movimiento y las ráfagas de viento que daban vida a su cabello.


	10. La primera cita

La primera cita

¿Te ha pasado alguna vez? Que sientes cómo el tiempo se detiene, lo vez todo en una cámara lenta que te libera de la presión de un momento intenso y a la vez te reprime el pecho, sin dejarte respirar. Así se sintió Hinata en ese momento, al estar sentada tras Naruto en esa motocicleta que se movía a vertiginosa velocidad, solo por un momento sus sentidos, su cuerpo y su mente se detuvieron al levantar la cabeza y observar un abrumador atardecer, pasando por azul claro del día que ya estaba desapareciendo a lo anaranjado del crepúsculo y al azul obscuro de la noche, que llegaba cómo una ola sorda junto a la primera estrella.

La presión de su pecho le subió a la garganta y un gemido de tristeza fue callado por la velocidad del viento que pasaba a sus costados y se preguntó ¿Por qué? Pero a veces ni siquiera nosotros mismos sabemos todas las respuestas de nuestras propias emociones, podemos estar tan equivocados que perdemos la fidelidad a nosotros mismos y comenzamos a ser una persona completamente diferente, comenzamos a actuar en vez de vivir, empezamos a analizar en vez de sentir y las preguntas se siguen acumulando sin darles respuesta.

Ella no sabía realmente que estaba pasando por su mente cuando se subió a esa motocicleta y se aferró al torso del rubio, sin dudas en su mente. Por un lado, pensaba que era un deseo de escapar de sus sentimientos, que la habían estado persiguiendo incesantemente durante todo ese día. Y cómo evitarlo, de echo por más que su mente se mantuviera ocupada en las charlas y conferencias, la idea de verlo a él por cualquier posible rincón de esos edificios la aterraba, le aterraba la expresión que pondría al verlo, le aterraba la idea de qué él de dijera algo, le aterrorizaba la idea de cómo reaccionaría ella al verlo y es que no confiaba en ella misma, no confiaba ni en sus decisiones ni en sus pensamientos desorbitados cuando de amor se trataba. No confiaba en ella cuando estaba cerca de Naruto y tampoco con la idea de volver a ver a Toneri.

La motocicleta atravesó un túnel, cuyas luces que iluminaban el camino le hicieron perder el hilo de sus pensamientos, se mareó levemente pensando en esos dos hombres que había tenido insistentemente en su cabeza en ese último par de días, que la atormentaban día y noche sin tregua. Una tenue luz marcó el final del túnel y al acercarse, el atardecer se dejó ver en todo su esplendor, el cielo de un rojo fuego.

Al salir del túnel pasaron a toda velocidad por el lado de un apacible y largo río, bordeado por un parque, en donde a esa hora, estudiantes y trabajadores caminaban con rumbo a sus casas. Ella conocía muy bien ese río, usaba ese camino para ir y venir de la mansión Hyuuga hasta su instituto. Muy temprano por las mañanas, los rayos del sol iluminaban el río, proyectando un brillo que resplandecía cómo millones de diamantes. Esa era su postal favorita y a veces se levantaba de madrugada, muy silenciosamente para no despertar a nadie de su familia, se ponía el uniforme que había dejado preparado la noche anterior y se saltaba el desayuno, todo para poder caminar tranquilamente por el borde del río y ver esa pista resplandeciente, solo para observar, sin pensar, sin analizar, solo para deleitarse con la vista. Solía llegar demasiado temprano a la escuela, por más pausada que fuera su caminata en aquellas mañanas, así que pasaba a comprar un café en la cafetería de la esquina y se sentaba en la terraza a esperar que el conserje abriera las puertas de la escuela.

Pero a esta hora, el río no brillaba cómo diamantes, ahora era cómo un espejo, un cristal que reflejaba los colores que se proyectaban sobre las nubes, los colores se mezclaban en el agua cómo si se tratara de una pintura de Van Gogh y la calidez de los colores parecía invitarte a entrar en aguas calmas y temperadas, aunque sabía que ese río era endemoniadamente frío.

Pero ella ya no vivía en la mansión Hyuuga, ya no tendría la oportunidad de caminar por el lado del río cómo lo hacía antes, por mucho que ella quisiera que no, las cosas estaban cambiando, cambiaban a un ritmo vertiginoso que nadie era capaz de controlar. Nadie te avisa, nadie lo sabe, y tú muchas veces no puedes hacer nada al respecto, como pequeños y diminutos seres, estamos condenados a dejarnos llevar por las circunstancias de la vida, de lo único que podemos hacernos cargo es de si seremos felices y plenos con estos cambios o si nos negaremos hasta el fin de nuestros tiempos a algo que no podemos controlar.

Hinata tenía miedo, porque sabía que las cosas nunca volverían a ser lo que fueron alguna vez, el pasado parecía tan cercano, cómo si hubiese sido hace solo unos días, todo era tan sencillo y cómodo, pero ya no volvería a ser así ¿verdad? Los días de ingenuidad se habían acabado. Él había cambiado, y eso no era malo, todos cambiamos inevitablemente, el paso del tiempo y las experiencias pasan sobre nosotros y derrumban nuestra percepción de nosotros mismos y de los que nos rodean, nos convertimos en otras personas, empezamos a detestar lo que amábamos y a amar las cosas que antes no les habíamos prestado la suficiente atención.

¿Cómo se aprende a avanzar? ¿Cómo se aprende a hacer lo que es correcto? ¿Cómo se aprende a elegir la felicidad? ¿Es acaso solo sentido común? ¿O es buena o mala suerte el único factor que tiñe nuestros días de esperanza?

¿Qué era Naruto para ella? ¿Era una especie de salvación que había caído del cielo para rescatarla y sacarla por un rato de su mente atormentada por la decepción e imágenes que ella misma colocaba en su cabeza? ¿O había sido ella la que lo había estado buscando? Porque si fuera así, solo estaba tomando la salida más fácil, necesitaba a alguien que la animara y la hiciera sentir una experiencia completamente nueva ¿Era eso realmente tan malo? ¿O estaba haciendo las cosas más fáciles para su propia psiquis e intentaba sacar un clavo con otro clavo? Ya no tenía nada claro dentro de sí, las preguntas brotaban incesantes mientras esa motocicleta pasaba junto a los autos a toda velocidad y su miedo se había congelado, hasta la fuerza del agarre sobre la camiseta de piloto se había debilitado ante semejantes pensamientos que por primera vez venían a ella desde su ruptura con Toneri.

¿Qué pensaría Naruto si supiera lo que estaba pensando? Se sentiría usado y probablemente no volvería a mirarla de la misma manera, aunque para ser sinceros, tampoco sabía exactamente con qué tipo de ojos él la miraba ¿Le gustaba? ¿Le llamaba la atención? ¿O era simplemente atracción sexual? ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de ese misterioso chico que se la llevaba a diestras y siniestras a quizás quien sabe dónde? ¿Y qué le pasaba a ella? Que permitía que un prácticamente desconocido la guiara a algún lugar extraño y no solo eso, había estado dos veces en situaciones verdaderamente comprometedoras.

La soledad es algo que nos llega sin avisar, y tan rápido como llega, desaparece sin siquiera darnos cuenta, es un circulo interminable en el que caemos una y otra vez. Aunque estemos rodeados de gente, eso no nos hace sentir más que como un fantasma de la sociedad. Aunque, la soledad no es tan mala cómo solemos pensar, sentirnos solos no es más que el hecho latente de lo que significan los otros en nuestra vida.

Naruto giró por un callejón estrecho de poca iluminación, lo que hizo que Hinata perdiera el interés en sus pensamientos para poner una señal de alerta ante el repentino cambio de rumbo, pero una sensación de malestar se quedó apretando su estómago. El callejón terminó súbitamente, cuando se conectó con un paseo peatonal ruidoso e iluminado por lámparas de papel muy tradicionales. Era la primera vez que Hinata estaba ahí, no reconocía el lugar, pero era obvio que se trataba de una calle dedicada al turismo y entretenimiento, estaba lleno de bares y restaurantes típicos que servían los más deliciosos platillos, lo sabía por el intenso aroma de comida recién preparada que se filtraba por las entradas de los puestos y esa inconfundible esencia de cerveza y sake con la que tanto había podido familiarizarse la noche anterior. A pesar de ser día de semana las calles estaban repletas de oficinistas y personas extranjera que salía a divertirse y a tomar un trago.

\- Pensé que tendrías hambre, después de todo los dos nos saltamos el almuerzo – Dijo Naruto mientras se sacaba el casco y descendía de la motocicleta.

\- Si, de hecho, me muero de hambre – Respondió la chica haciendo lo mismo. No pudo mirarlo directamente, la verdad es que cuando dieron la vuelta por ese callejón, sintió un poco de miedo, pero cuando volvió a ver los sinceros ojos azules del chico y esa sonrisa destellante, su confianza volvió a ser la misma - ¿Qué tienes en mente? – Preguntó mientras aceptaba la mano que Naruto le ofrecía para ayudarle a bajar de la moto.

\- ¡Sólo el mejor restaurante en el que hayas estado! ¡sígueme! – Respondió sin soltar su mano, mientras empezaban a caminar entre medio de la gente.

Hinata nunca había estado en un distrito de ese tipo, la calle era estrecha, por lo que no se atrevía a soltar la mano de su acompañante, la apretó fuertemente para no perderlo y él le respondió de la misma forma, era un contacto reconfortante y a la vez se sentía nerviosa.

Hombres y mujeres jóvenes caminaban por la calle divertidos, riendo y planeando que bar seguía en la lista, ya que había un número interminable de locales a la disposición del público. Algunas hermosas mujeres vestían coloridos kimonos de seda satinada, con dibujos de flores orientales y remolinos de viento estampados en las tersas telas. La gente las dejaba pasar a sus anchas, sin empujones ni roces y ellas a cambio sonreían coquetamente y dejaban a su paso una estela de dulce perfume floral, eran una atracción más para los múltiples turistas que caminaban por las calles con sus cámaras fotográficas Kanon.

\- Naruto-kun ¿Eres extranjero? – Preguntó Hinata al ver a todos esos turistas rubios que paseaban por el lugar hablando Ingles y otras lenguas que no conocía.

\- ¡Qué va! Soy japonés, pero mi papá era Ingles, vino a Japón cuando era joven por un viaje de negocios y se enamoró de mi mamá, por eso soy un poco extraño jeje – Le dijo mientras apartaba la mirada y le sonreía.

\- Yo no usaría la palabra extraño…. Quizás… exótico

\- ¡Eso es lo mismo que extraño! – Protestó adorablemente

\- ¡Claro que no!... eres muy apuesto – Dijo en apenas un susurro, al momento que se sonrojaba. Pero Naruto pudo escucharla, al oír eso sintió una alegría desbordante. Quizás otras chicas le habían dicho lo mismo muchas veces, pero nunca se había sentido tan feliz de recibir un cumplido cómo en ese momento, eso significaba que no estaba tan lejos de gustarle a Hinata. Pero quería mantener sus deseos en secreto, desvió su rostro hacia adelante para que ella no pudiera verlo sonreír con aún más ánimo que de costumbre

\- Bueno… quizás a ti te gusta lo extraño, Aquí estamos.

Naruto se detuvo en frente de un puesto que parecía una pequeña casa, en el frente tenía una cocina especialmente dispuesta para poder atender a sus comensales, tenía seis asientos altos de madera para acomodarse en la barra, lo que no lo hacía precisamente un lugar muy privado, cómo para una primera cita, por ejemplo, pero si parecía bastante acogedor. Cinco grandes banderas blancas eran la única puerta que separaba en restaurante de la abarrotada calle y en ellas se escribía en letras rojas, Ichiraku Ramen.

Naruto levantó una de las banderas y saludó alegremente al dueño de la tienda, se hacía obvio que él era un cliente frecuente del lugar.

\- ¡Narutoooo…! Al fin llegas, ¡Te estábamos esperando! – Le respondió el cocinero sonriente mientras destilaba una porción de fideos y los colocaban cuidadosamente en un hondo plato de ramen - ¡Siéntense! hay dos lugares.

\- ¡Gracias viejo! – Dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de otro comensal, dejándole a Hinata el último puesto de la izquierda.

\- ¿Sabían que venías? – Preguntó la chica refiriéndose al saludo del chef.

\- Básicamente siempre vengo, pero hoy llamé para que nos reservaran un par de asientos, es un lugar muy popular, aunque no lo parezca

\- ¿Cómo qué, aunque no lo parezca? – Dijo tenebrosamente el dueño por detrás de la barra, quien puso en frente de Naruto un enorme y humeante plato de miso ramen con trozos de carne de cerdo.

\- Jeje, lo siento viejo – Se disculpó con las manos unidas sobre la cabeza.

\- Como sea, ¿Qué desea la señorita? – Preguntó amablemente mientras le sonreía a la nueva cliente.

\- Quiero lo mismo, se ve delicioso – Hizo la orden devolviéndole a sonrisa al dueño, el cual respondió rápidamente "En marcha" y se dio la vuelta para preparar el platillo.

\- ¿Estás segura? Estás porciones no son para tomarlas a la ligera ¿sabes?

\- Tranquilo, tengo un muy buen apetito – Dijo mientras tomaba unos palillos de un recipiente de la barra.

\- Vaya, es bueno empezar a saber más cosas de ti, eres un misterio – Dijo Naruto mientras se servía un vaso de agua con una jarra a un costado de la barra.

\- No soy para nada misteriosa, pero creo que es un buen momento para que despejes tus dudad.

\- Su ramen señorita, que lo disfrute – Interrumpió el Chef, mientras servía el plato frente a Hinata.

\- Muchas gracias – Respondió sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué hay de Neji? ¿Son unidos? – Preguntó Naruto antes de sorber su primer bocado de fideos.

\- Supongo que sí, Ni-san ha sido parte de mi familia desde que tengo memoria, además vivimos juntos desde muy pequeños – Terminó de responder mientras usaba una cuchara de sopa para acomodar los fideos en sus palillos y dar un elegante primer bocado.

\- ¿Enserio? No lo sabía – Hinata asintió cabizbajamente, lo que dejó a Naruto desconcertado - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo? – Preguntó preocupado al ver el cambio en la expresión de la chica, incluso volvió a hundir su cuarta porción de comida en la sopa.

\- No… es solo que.… mi tío, el padre de Ni-san falleció cuando yo tenía 3 años, desde entonces él vivió con nosotros en la mansión.

\- Ya veo… lo siento mucho, no tenía idea, Neji no es muy bueno para hablar de sí mismo – Dijo mientras mantenía su mirada fija en la sopa frente a él.

Neji era uno de sus preciados amigos, lo había conocido hace algunos años, cuando todavía estaba en su último año de preparatoria.

Flash Back

Naruto no había sido precisamente un estudiante modelo, en la escuela regularmente se involucraba en peleas callejeras en las cuales no tenía nada que ver, pero más comúnmente lo hacía para defender a otros. Tuvo su etapa de héroe justiciero que va contra el mal, propio de un niño de seis años.

Así fue cómo un día recibió un mensaje de texto en medio de su clase de matemáticas del último periodo, para variar no estaba poniendo atención a las palabras de su profesor, estaba más preocupado de enviar mensajes de texto y buscar manga en internet que en la clase, cuando recibió un corto y consiso mensaje.

\- S.O.S Gaara.

Inmediatamente, Naruto se levantó de su asiento y salió del aula, por mucho que su profesor le gritara desde adentro "Sr. Uzumaki, vuelva aquí" Hizo oídos sordos y siguió caminando con su mochila al hombro.

Cuando salió de la escuela, saltando por una de las rejas del patio, buscó rápidamente el número de Gaara en su teléfono.

\- Gaara ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó con un tono de voz inexpresivo.

\- Naruto, es Lee, está en problemas, unos idiotas de otra escuela se empecinaron en pelear con él cuando se enteraron de que era primer dan.

\- Lee les patearía el trasero, no importa cuántos sean – Dijo notoriamente tranquilo.

\- Idiota, Lee es un profesional, no le está permitido levantar los puños contra civiles, no importa las circunstancias.

\- ¡¿Dónde están?! – Esta vez su calma se disipó, gritó por el auricular notoriamente acelerado.

\- Detrás de la escuela Riokan.

\- ¡Voy para allá! – Naruto salió corriendo a toda velocidad, la escuela estaba a 15 minutos corriendo en su mejor marca, tenía que apresurarse.

Naruto apreciaba a sus amigos más que nada en el mundo, sobre todo después de la muerte de su padrino, que era la única familia que le quedaba. Sus amigos habían estado ahí para él, aunque nadie pudiera entender realmente su sufrimiento, ellos prometieron que nunca lo dejarían solo. Así que él decidió estar para ellos en cualquier momento, no portaba lo que fuera, él correría tras ellos con todas sus fuerzas aún si lo único que necesitaran, fuera un abrazo.

Cuando llegó a la entrada principal de la escuela, rápidamente rodeó por la pista de atletismo donde los estudiantes hacían sus clases de gimnasia. Y antes de girar a la parte trasera de la escuela, pudo escuchar algo que le llamó la atención y se escondió tras una pared.

\- ¿Por qué tenemos que quedarnos aquí mientras ellos se llevan toda la diversión? – Se quejaba un chico de cabello negro rebelde apoyado en la pared, que Naruto pudo ver de reojo.

\- Cállate Saku, no tienes derecho de contrariar al jefe – Le respondió otro chico se aspecto tétrico que llevaba vendada toda la cabeza excepto el ojo izquierdo.

"Maldición" Pensó Naruto que seguía escondido, "Estos idiotas son una maldita pandilla" ¿Cuántos eran? ¿Tendrían armas? ¿Dónde estaba Gaara? Se hacía todas esas preguntas mientras juzgaba a sus dos primeros objetivos con detenimiento, no serían problema para él, pensó presuntuoso. Pero justo en ese momento escuchó un fuerte y seco golpe y en un segundo, un grito de dolor desgarrador en la dirección de esos dos sujetos, ¡ellos eran los guardias!

Naruto se sobresaltó tanto que sintió un escalofrío en su columna vertebral, sus reflejos lo incitaron a dejar su escondite y salir corriendo hacía donde había escuchado la voz de Lee, pero alguien lo agarró del hombro e hizo que se quedara estantico en su lugar "Me atraparon" Pensó con pánico. No le importaba lo que le pasara a él, pero si lo atrapaban, Lee quedaría indefenso.

\- Yo me encargo de ellos – Dijo la persona que estaba atrás de él en un susurro, no pudo reconocer su voz, no lo conocía, pero algún desconocido lo estaba tratando de ayudar ¿Por qué?

Se volteó extrañado por el repentino aliado que se unía a él y reconoció a uno de sus compañeros de clase, el tipo que más odiaba de toda la escuela, un maldito que siempre tenía las mejores calificaciones y a todas las chicas lindas tras él, un solitario que no hablaba con nadie y se hacía el interesante, el irritante Sasuke Uchiha estaba tendiéndole la mano.

\- Uchiha, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó también en un susurro.

\- Cómo si importara, ese al que están dando una paliza es tu amigo ¿No? ¡Apresúrate! – Dijo con una severa expresión en su rostro.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y salió de su escondite a toda velocidad, pasando por enfrente de los dos guardias que descansaban cómodamente sobre la pared del edificio. Cuando lo vieron pasar frente a ellos, ambos se pusieron en guardia para atraparlo, pero ambos cayeron de espaldas cuando Sasuke los atrapó por la parte trasera del cuello y con toda su fuerza los lanzó al suelo.

Naruto corrió cómo nunca lo había hecho, sin mirar hacia atrás, confió totalmente en Sasuke y en solo dos segundos escuchó cómo dos sacos de papas caían sobre la tierra. Llegó al otro costado del edificio y al doblar se encontró con lo que más temía. Gaara estaba tirado en el suelo todo golpeado, apenas podía mantenerse consiente y Lee, aún estaba siendo golpeado y pateado por cuatro idiotas que apenas tenían un par de rasguños en sus rostros. Lee estaba justo en medio de ellos, arrodillado, pero aún con un pie sobre el suelo que lo mantenía estable, con sus brazos tratando de desviar los golpes de esos cuatro salvajes lo mejor que podía.

\- ¡Lee! – Gritó desbocado el rubio para llamar la atención de los agresores, que dejaron de golpear al chico de espesas cejas al verse descubiertos. Dos de ellos corrieron en la dirección de Naruto para sacarlo del lugar, pero los otros dos se quedaron al lado de Lee, observando cómo sus compañeros se librarían del intruso.

Pero Naruto no los haría esperar, antes de que ellos llegaran él se adelantó y golpeó certeramente al oponente de la izquierda en el rostro logrando que su puño quedara incrustado en sus ojos por la velocidad opuesta de ambos, el maldito retrocedió tres pasos y calló al suelo de rodillas mientras se cubría la cara con sus dos manos. El segundo adversario sin detenerse estaba a punto de tomar a Naruto por los hombros para hacerlo caer, pero en un ágil movimiento el rubio ladeó su torso y bajó su cabeza levantando su pierna para patearlo con el dorso de su zapato en las costillas, haciendo que se retorciera y se abrazara el estómago en el suelo.

Todo iba bien hasta ahora, tenía que mantenerse firme, la batalla aún no estaba ganada, esos dos aún no estaban completamente derrotados y los otros que estaban custodiando a Lee empezaban a preocuparse, no tardarían en ir tras él para defender a sus compañeros y definitivamente, no podría contra los cuatro él solo. Naruto pasó entre los dos a los que había vencido para ir en contra de los restantes. Uno de ellos no se inmutó y se quedó en su lugar con una desagradable sonrisa en el rostro mientras el que estaba en frente de Lee desenfundaba un largo y grueso pedazo de metal de su cinturón, lo tomó con las dos manos, como lo haría un jugador de Béisbol y corrió desbocado en al encuentro de Naruto con una sonrisa lunática en su rostro. El rubio no alcanzó a reaccionar, estaban tan cerca que no podía detenerse, solo le quedaba intentar esquivarlo, podía imaginar el ángulo de donde vendría el golpe, pero si se equivocaba estaría perdido, un golpe de esa cosa y podría terminar fracturado en el mejor de los casos, sin saber que hacer decidió que no se echaría para atrás. Y justo antes de interceptarse el lunático cambió el ángulo del golpe hacia la cabeza de Naruto, el rubio vio venir el fierro en un instante, directo hacia sus azules ojos, solo pudo reaccionar usando sus brazos para proteger su rostro antes de ser impactado con toda la fuerza del golpe, cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, pero el dolor no llegó. Repentinamente escuchó un sonido metálico y una ondulante vibración de algo muy pesado girando en el aire.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró justo frente a él, a alguien que nunca había visto en su vida, un hombre joven de largos cabellos castaños que flotaban en una misma dirección al unísono con sus ágiles movimientos, una de sus piernas estaba completamente extendida hacía el cielo, mientras el fierro de metal giraba rápidamente sobre ellos y caía alejándose de cualquiera de los presentes. Todos estaban atónitos, nadie lo había visto aparecer ante la repentina interrupción de Naruto quien había distraído a todo el mundo. Tan veloz cómo había sido su primer movimiento, el hombre impulsó su pierna hacia abajo nuevamente y aplastó con un poderoso movimiento el hombro izquierdo del lunático que había estado a punto de golpear a Naruto, dejándolo fuera de combate incrustado en el suelo.

\- Maldición – Gruñó el desgraciado que estaba aún al lado de Lee, que al ver a sus secuaces vencidos no encontró otra opción más que huir del lugar.

\- No te escaparás – Gritó el chico con toda la intención de perseguir al bastardo que le había hecho eso a Lee, pero al ver a su amigo que apenas podía mantenerse consiente, desistió – ¡Lee! – Corrió hacía él en su ayuda, se arrodilló a su lado y lo examinó con cuidado.

\- Neji… - Pronunció jadeante mientras su amigo lo ayudaba a pararse poniendo su brazo izquierdo sobre su hombro.

\- ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Por qué no hiciste nada? Ellos no eran rivales para ti – Lo regañó enfadado.

\- Jeje… lo siento Neji, pero no podía ir contra ellos, mi sueño es enseñarles a otros a que la fuerza no es aprovecharse de los más débiles, no puedo ir en contra de mis propios principios– Respondió dándole la mitad de una sonrisa, porque el otro lado de su cara estaba tan inflamado que no podía moverlo.

\- Tu no cambias – Dijo resignado.

Naruto solo miraba como su inesperado aliado ayudaba a Lee, los otros dos contrincantes habían desaparecido en algún momento y solo quedaba el lunático del fierro que no se había movido ni un milímetro, pensar que lo había logrado solo con una patada, ese chico debía tener unas piernas increíblemente fuertes. Naruto quién no había cruzado palabra con esa persona, sintió una repentina y profunda admiración por ese sujeto que compartía el deseo de proteger a sus amigos con todas sus fuerzas. Caminó hacia ellos lentamente para quedar en frente del chico de ojos perla – Gracias, me salvaste – Le dijo mientras le extendía su mano a la altura de su cabeza.

\- Claro – Le respondió con un toque de arrogancia y tomó la mano del rubio en un apretón que marcó el inicio de una nueva amistad.

\- Soy Naruto Uzumaki – Dijo sonriendo finalmente.

\- Mi nombre es Neji, Neji Hyuuga – Finalmente todo había terminado, los tres empezaron a caminar cuando escucharon un sonido a sus espaldas y todos dijeron al unísono.

\- ¡RAYOS! ¡GAARA!

Fin del Flash Back

Así fue como Naruto había conocido a Neji, le tenía un profundo respeto y prácticamente le debía la vida, desde ese día Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Gaara y Naruto empezaron a formar un grupo inseparable. Cuando Neji se enteró de que Naruto no tenía un lugar donde vivir, le ofreció inmediatamente que fuera a vivir a la casa que se tío le había prestado para administrar, le dijo que no se preocupara por la renta, que podía pagarla cuando terminara la secundaria y consiguiera un trabajo. En parte Neji había sido la razón por la cual había entrado a esa Universidad y había podido encontrar trabajo cómo asistente.

Quizás no lo había pensado muy bien antes de eso, pero se estaba sintiendo cómo una escoria al pretender de esa forma su pequeña prima y más aún cuando escuchó que se habían criado prácticamente cómo hermanos. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si se enteraba? No quería enfadar a Neji, él había hecho mucho por él, pero cuando miraba a Hinata sentada a su lado sorbiendo su sopa de fideos, se sentía tan cómodo y feliz al estar a su lado, que no sabía que hacer.

\- Eso no es raro, él es así con todo el mundo, incluso conmigo y mi hermana, aunque sea tan sobre protector

Un corto silencio de complicidad se apoderó de ellos, Naruto estaba un poco confundido, pero no dejaba de mirar a Hinata atentamente. Probablemente ella no tenía idea de cómo se habían conocido Neji y él.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó desconcertada por la mirada del rubio, quien trató de dispersar esos pensamientos de su mente por un momento, después de todo estaba en una cita con Hinata.

\- Así que…. ¿Tienes una hermana? – Pregunto solo para reducir ese silencio.

\- Así es, tiene 14 años y también somos muy cercanas, pero ahora se encuentra viviendo en Francia con mi padre.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Enserio? ¿En Francia?

\- Si… ¿Enserio Neji no dijo nada sobre mí?

\- Bueno… de hecho si lo hizo, pero yo estaba tan ebrio, que no me acuerdo de nada – Dijo mientras se alborotaba el cabello y mostraba una abierta y despreocupada sonrisa.

\- Ya veo… supongo que no era algo tan importante – respondió levemente triste.

\- Es que en ese momento no sabía que se trataba de ti, créeme, estaba muy sorprendido al verte ayer por mi ventana

\- Yo también me sorprendí mucho al verte, francamente, ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades?

\- Más de las que crees, al parecer – ambos se sonrieron ante tal coincidencia y sintieron una cálida sensación dentro de ellos, sus corazones empezaron a latir más rápidamente y sin siquiera pensarlo unieron sus manos por debajo de la barra.

Continuaron hablando de trivialidades durante toda la cena, no volvieron a aparecer sentimientos de arrepentimiento en la mente de Naruto y Hinata se sintió profundamente feliz de haber aceptado la invitación. Luego de tres gigantescas porciones de ramen por cabeza, ya estaban listos para irse a casa.

\- ¡No puedo creer que hayas podido comer tres ball enteros! – Señaló aún sorprendido Naruto, mientras caminaban de regreso hacia la motocicleta por una calle que ya no se encontraba tan abarrotada de gente cómo antes, podían caminar uno al lado del otro sin problemas - ¡Enserio! Es la primera vez que veo a una chica comer así.

\- Es que tenía mucha hambre – Dijo un poco avergonzada.

\- Jeje está bien, me gustan las chicas con buen apetito – Dijo sin apartar la mirada de su rostro, sabía que causaría un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que le parecía adorable. Pero Hinata lo sorprendió tomando su brazo con sus dos manos, se acurrucó con él y escondió su rostro en el hombro del rubio. Ese gesto enterneció a Naruto de una manera que nunca había experimentado antes y luego de doblar por el callejón en donde estaba su motocicleta, la acorraló con la pared de uno de los edificios, tomó su nuca con delicadeza, acariciando su cabello y condujo sus labios hacia los de ella de improviso. En un delicado y dulce beso que Hinata no tardó en responder.

\- Quisiera poder hacer esto en cualquier momento, sin sentir miedo de que alguien pudiera vernos – Le dijo el rubio en un susurro al separarse de ella solo por un segundo. Pero Hinata no le respondió ella solo abrazó su cuello con la misma delicadeza con la que él lo había hecho y acarició sus rubios cabellos.

Naruto volvió a besarla ansioso, la deseaba tanto, ella lo hacía sentir tantas cosas nuevas, que no sabía cómo expresarse, solo quería besarla y tenerla entre sus brazos cómo ahora, ojalá el tiempo se detuviera, ojalá no tuvieran que volver a casa solo para disimular que no pasaba nada entre ellos, ojalá el día tuviera más horas, ojalá se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias, ojalá el universo conspirara para poder estar con ella dulce chica que lo abrazaba y besaba con ternura.

\- Naruto-kun – Dijo repentinamente Hinata, sacándolo de esa dulce atmosfera en la que el chico se había hundido sin querer escapar – Ya es muy tarde, Ni-san llegará en cualquier momento, si no estoy en casa él… - Naruto la miró con una profunda expresión de decepción en su rostro, antes de soltar los sedosos cabellos de la chica, los acarició extendiendo su mano hasta su espalda baja y dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación.

\- Está bien, apresurémonos – Dijo haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para alejarse de ella y subirse a la motocicleta - Ahora estoy seguro – Pensó Naruto mientras tomaba velocidad con la motocicleta, debía ser rápido, ya eran las 21:45 y Neji los descubriría si Hinata no estaba en casa en media hora. Pero esos pensamientos quedaron en segundo plano cuando fue consiente sintió una extraña calidez dentro de sí, junto con unas vertiginosas mariposas recorriendo su estómago. Ya lo sabía, no había duda alguna, Hinata era hermosa y sensual, esa había sido su primera impresión de la chica que lo abrazaba fuertemente a sus espaldas, era la única mujer que le había causado una obsesión carnal de esa magnitud y también era la primera chica que lo podía hacer sentir esa ternura y una intensa necesidad de estar a su lado. Quería hacerla reír, quería hacerla feliz. Quizás solo se habían conocido verdaderamente hace un par de días, pero esos sentimientos tan intensos que estaban viviendo, eran más que suficientes para afirmarlo – ¡Hinata, me gustas! – Dijo en voz alta, pero apenas en un susurro, estaba seguro de que ella no podría escucharlo con los cascos puestos ni con las constantes ráfagas de viento que los azotaban. No era solo deseo, no era solo obsesión tampoco un hechizo que lo hubiera embrujado. Estaba seguro y quería decírselo, quería decírselo cuanto antes. Aumentó la velocidad y sintió las manos de Hinata aferrarse con más fuerza de su torso, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro aunque nadie pudiera verla y aceleró un poco más para gritar – ¡HINATA, TE QUIERO!

Cuando llegaron a la residencia, la reja estaba abierta y las luces de la sala de estar encendidas, pero no se escuchaba música, risas ni brindis desde adentro. Entraron silenciosamente hasta llegar al frente del garaje que estaba a un costado de la casa y se bajaron sin hacer ruido y sin encender la luz, nadie podía saber que habían estado juntos hasta esas horas. El garaje era el segundo taller de Naruto, en los fines de semanas podía pasar horas trabajando ahí, desde el amanecer hasta el atardecer, así que sabía de memoria cada una de las grietas del piso y hasta la posición de los utensilios y cada caja de herramientas que pudiera estar dentro de ese lugar. Para evitar que se lastimara, tomó la mano de Hinata y la guío hacia adentro del garaje con lentitud, sintió la calidez de su cuerpo que se acercaba a él buscando protección y solo pudo pensar – Te quiero – Otra vez en su mente, dos palabras tan simples que le daba un pequeño terror pronunciar en voz alta, ahora, ahora que la obscuridad y el silencio de la noche permite escuchar hasta el más pequeño suspiro, su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente con la simple idea de decírselo y le preocupó que ella pudiera escuchar el retumbar en su pecho. Tragó saliva.

\- Hinata.

\- ¿Sí? – Preguntó en un susurro al escuchar su nombre. Miró a Naruto en la obscuridad y lo primero que reconoció fueron sus brillantes ojos, luego sus rubios cabellos, sus facciones empezaron a verse más nítidas a medida que se acostumbraba a la obscuridad, hasta que pudo ver una delicada y casi imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios. Naruto acarició su cabello con ternura y su camino se torció en el oído de la chica hasta llegar a su barbilla y se inclinó lentamente para acercar su rostro al de ella y decirle con un hilo de voz – Hinata… yo…

Las luces se prendieron súbitamente en el garaje, sin darles tiempo de reaccionar los dos se encontraron uno al frente del otro con los ojos expresando un profundo pánico por ser descubiertos, ambos miraron inmediatamente hacía la puerta que daba hacia la casa. Naruto deseó con todas sus fuerzas de que se tratara de Sasuke o Sakura, sabía que si alguien más estaba ahí parado, viéndolos en una posición tan comprometedora, sus días en esa casa estarían contados. Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, apenas sus ojos se acostumbraron al repentino destello de luz, ambos vieron la estilizada figura de Neji en el marco de la puerta con el dedo apretando el interruptor, una expresión de sorpresa estaba plasmada en su rostro, atónito no parecía procesar la información, hasta que su semblante cambió por un entrecejo fruncido y unos ojos desafiantes.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - Dijo con un tono enfurecido


End file.
